A Bard's Tale: I'rinae
by discofishstick
Summary: A sun seeker trapped within the walls of ul'dah and a life of servitude dreams to one day put her talent for cartography to the test and see the world, little did she know the opportunity was just under her nose..
1. Chapter 1

Dawn had broken the city skyline, painting the streets of Ul'dah with a golden hue. Merchants and travelers alike exchanged goods, contacts, and other services. Money flowed like an endless sea in the hustle and bustle, as it did every day. The dawn marked the starting line to see how much money could be earned by the wealthy in this race to the idea of finer living, and wouldn't cease until the stars peeked through the desert sunset. Tents of all shapes, sizes, and shades dotted the roads in an effort to peddle their goods, turning the city into a blooming garden of colorful life. All of which could be seen from the ledge of the sultana's castle-like chambers. Or so she heard. I'rinae peered over the window sill of her small bedroom, graciously donated to her by her caretaker. A name she squeaked through her clutching fangs. Not soon after, the thought of jumping out the window to her most certain demise seemed somewhat promising. Shaking from the thought of dropping so far downward, she backed away from the window and slumped in her chair. Miserable, hot, and ill-tempered. It was just another day in the life of the sun cat.

A few booming steps shook dust from her roof as the door soon flung open, slamming into the wall behind it with a rattling thud. Byrginan, one of her master's oafs, towered over her from the threshold. "The master wants a word." He growled, tensing his muscles as he stared her down. The roe looked as smart as a sack of chocobo shite, and his personality didn't do him much justice either. He was a muscle, in every sense of the word.

The miqo'te narrowed her golden eyes and crinkled her nose while continuing to practice her weaving. "I'll get right on that.." Her voice held a sense of condescension that had flown right over the roe's meaty head, for a moment. His face soon contorted and plumped in a sudden realization of her apathy. "He said NOW!" One large hand lunged and closed around her midsection and hoisted her across his shoulder. One thunderous step at a time, he trampled out of her room and down the staircase as she flailed and cursed. He seemed unphased, given the large smile as they descended into the dark.

With a grunt he tossed her into a cushy armchair, sat across from a pile of luxurious pillows made of some of the finest fabrics coin could buy. Atop it sat an older male lalafell, peering over at her from behind his dark sunglasses as he traced his mustache with tiny plotting fingers. "Good of you to join me this fine morning, my dear..I pray you slept well?"

"If you could call it that.." She grumbled, her ears flattening and tail twitching as her anger stewed. When the roe caught wind of her disrespect he bumped her chair, lurching it forward with little effort and a screeching scrape against the stone floor. "What do you want, Popororo?"

"Ah-ha, that's _Master_ Popororoto you, m'lady..let us not forget our manners, I raised you better than that.." The lalafell chuckled with delight, jumping down from his pillow throne to get closer. "Now, upon having my morning tea, I came across a thought.." He circled her, clasping his tiny hands behind his back as he scanned her with his soulless eyes. "You've been under my roof for quite some time, since your parents left you on my doorstep. I've shared my food, gave you somewhere to sleep, and in turn you have provided me with the many rich rewards of caring for a child I could never have, as well as your little talent for lining my pockets.." Upon mention of her parents, he could see her ears droop, only fueling his wicked grin. "Now, I understand the whole mess with the lover of yours and how he abandoned you. Was a shame, really, that we couldn't work something out. But let's face the music, girls like you are a dime a dozen..and I guess my price was just too high.." He stopped in front of her, placing his hands on her legs and gliding them upward. A sinister smile curled his lips as he saw her twitch with every ilm. His fingertips stopped short of her bikini line, but he held the grin as they met eye to eye. "I'm afraid that's the mindset of the venturing heart, dear..it can't be helped. I'd also hate to see you in the arms of a common whelp, as you deserve only the best money can buy.." He turned his back to her, peering down and dusting off his nice silks while contemplating his next monologue.

"You mean, the best offer they can give?" An eyebrow arched as she folded her arms tightly across her bosom.

The grin braided his wicked thoughts and cold gesture into a snarl, even more menacing than before. "It's not even that much, considering all the care and hospitality I've thrown in over the years.."

"How much?" The lalafell gave a hand gesture to the roe, at which point he clapped a piece of parchment to her shoulder hard enough to make her wince. Her eyes widened at the amount of zeroes that took up a majority of the parchment.

"Nighty night kitty cat.." The roe stopped in front of her door, tossing the miqo'te in and slamming it shut with a resounding chuckle. She huffed, the paper still clutched in her hand as she went to slam her fist against the door. Pressing her forehead against the flaking wood, she slowly slid down into a crouch and hid her face in a mess of tangled raven locks. Her amber eyes clouded with tears as she looked upon the paper once more, letting it drift from her hand and to the floor along with every onze of hope she had left. Twenty million gil was going to be hard to come by, especially for someone like her. And he knew this. It's why he played upon it. The dream of being free was fleeing from her, becoming nothing short of an impossible goal.

She'd fallen asleep against the door that night, and awoke to the sound of her master entertaining yet another "guest" he picked up from the Quicksand. Her eyes caught sight of the paper once more, thoughts gathering in clarity now that she had time to think calmly. Maybe it wasn't so impossible, as much as she just needed time. Lots of time, and someone she could sucker into doing the work. Unfortunately the trade off for being a decent healer was frailty. Often she had to depend on those who could take the punches while she made off with the loot, and thankfully she'd been born a female. The perfect bait for the trap. _'Just find some macho sap that wants some attention, then payday..I'll have that money in no time..'_ She could only hope, but now the dream of freedom didn't seem so far off.

Another morning poured into her bedroom window, but the miqo'te was nowhere to be found. The room held a simple air of loneliness, save for the paper that now hung from the wall by a pin. She had gotten a jump on the day, and what better way to start than scoping the active markets of Ul'dah. Tents lined with goods from all over decorated the bazaar with a brilliant display of culture and diversity, as well as the many beings that scoured the streets. Every clan from every race could be seen trading and negotiating, exchanging goods from both near and far, then stopping to pay a visit to the city's charming little oasis. The Quicksand was a fair establishment given the company that constantly crowded its tables every day. This set the stage for her performance. The lights were dim from the thick lingering clouds that hung about the place, smoke from cigars and pipes mixing in the air above making it sickly sweet with hints of tobacco and various herbs. Roars of laughter as well as hushed tones provided the best cover for her through the sea of thieves, as she navigated herself carefully through the shark infested waters before she spotted her first victim. By the look of his elongated, sloping ears and tired eyes, he was many summers older than most of the lot that stank up the place. His wardrobe consisted of very fine cloth and silks, expensive tastes or just really well off. Much to her surprise he sat alone at the bar, rummaging through his satchel while enjoying an ale. Curiosity peaked, she approached him, slowly and confidently as she practiced so many times before. Taking a seat next to him, she took one last observation before she made her move, only to realize she was being stared down by a glowing rabbit with an emerald hue and an exquisite red jewel that took up most of its forehead. "Aha, he's deciding whether or not he wants to trust you, it seems." The stranger sparked, now looking toward I'rinae with a half smile curling his thin weathered lips. Looking back down at his ale, he paused a moment before continuing, taking another sip. "Carbuncles are excellent judges of character, and one can never be too sure in a place like this.." A large gloved hand stroked the back of the creature as it let out a harmonious coo. I'rinae stared at the tiny creature, unable to fully voice her concern at the time and choosing to ignore it after a short wave. "Nice..rabbit, ahem, actually.."

Rummaging through her pocket she pulled out some battered parchment tied together with decorative ribbon, placing it on the counter. "You brought up a very good point, you see..I seem to have this map in my possession." Keeping up the innocent vibe, she laid it flat and skated her fingers across the drawings, until a sharpened, polished nail stopped atop an 'x' written in elaborate scrawl. "I was told there were riches here just waiting for someone to dig them up, but you see, I can't protect myself from what may wait there, so I thought maybe a seasoned adventurer such as yourself would find more use out of it.." She had to admit it wasn't her best performance. She could do better, but the time constraints taught her to clutch at whatever she could reach. His green eyes settled on her intently, she could tell he was taking careful consideration into her proposal. "Of course, it cost a good chunk of coin but I'd be willing to sell it to you for close to nothing." Another pause told her he was weighing the thought.

"Riches, you say.." He repeated, mulling it over before reaching for his coin purse. "This could be a wonderful opportunity as a setting for my novel..how much then?" Scanning her as she folded the map back up and tied its ribbon together, there was no hint of foul play to be seen from the sun cat's sweet demeanor. "Fifty thousand, just for you of course..don't let anyone else know I let it go for that much...jealousy tends to breed like wildfire here.." she said with a swift wink. The elezen gave the folded map one more lookover, then promptly shook the miqo'te's hand. "Deal."

Ignoring the tiny creature that was now scowling at her with a look as mean as its cute face could muster, the feline minx drifted away from their company as her tail playfully flicked the glowing rodent's button nose and disappeared into the crowd followed by a gratifying 'thanks' and holding a sack full of coin. It was almost too easy. Once she got out of earshot from the rabbit, she grinned, losing the two completely in what she believed would be the last they ever saw of her. "No, no..thank _you_.."

The tavern was starting to hit its busiest point of the day, bringing multitudes of people with it. Evening was upon them soon. She could tell by the sudden increase of dancer girls that entered and exited the entrance to the inn. Keeping her head low and hugging her knees as she sat leaning against the stone walls, she watched as each girl passed with the same defeated, blank stare. If there was anything good she could take from her situation, it was that she didn't have to resort to that in order to have food and a warm bed, however questionable the two may be at times. Even more so that she wasn't a bed warmer, either. Playing the con artist wasn't her ideal choice of career, but given her options she considered herself rather lucky. Despite her disgust for her distant relative's life choices, there was also something alluring about the males they got to service – some of them. Among the many clients that frequented the inn, some were rather dashing. The adventurer lifestyle held its own allure, but the chance to be taken in and become part of something was even more grandiose. She couldn't help but wonder that maybe if she tried, she'd become one of those girls that never came back. To leave this life behind was a dream, something so far off she dare not even give it a second thought. It soon dawned on her that she was fantasizing about becoming someone's version of a portable concubine, which instantly killed her mood. Popororo was right. Sun cats were the street vermin of Ul'dah, nothing more than pretty pets and toys put on display for the amusement of the merchants.

"Oi, miss-"

"Piss off, I'm not available." I'rinae growled, without turning her head towards the stranger. Out of curiosity, her eyes glanced over to see a lalafell had slumped over next to her. A strong stench of whiskey and wine hung around him, and the goofy grin that stretched his boyish face only confirmed it. He was drunk, or close to it. Upon further investigation, she couldn't help but notice a bow and loaded quiver hanging off his garb. Just another exciting night in the life of an adventurer, she assumed. Rolling her eyes at his spirit-induced stupor, she couldn't help but watch him as he stammered before taking a seat next to her.

"That's a right shame, aye..I really could use the comp'ny.." A tiny hand bumped his wide-brimmed hat, shaking the vibrant fancy feather that adorned the top. His eyes hung half opened but still took the time to take her in, his smile growing wider. "Well well, ain't you a bright desert flower if ever I saw'n.."

"Oh, stop it you~" I'rinae said playfully, the urge to recoil her arm and knock the tiny man clear across the bar flooded her better judgment. Despite her distaste with her current company, she'd slowly grown to welcome his presence as it thankfully deterred some rather dubious patrons that had been shooting sinister looks towards her. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, the lalafell's presence was a godsend. His tiny body leaned up against hers, and she heard him let out a weathered sigh. The brim of his hat dipped back down to hide his face, but it was obvious he was in deep thought about something. Before she could inquire, a few intimidating fellows had stopped in front of the tiny lalafell, and she could tell from the scrunched faces and clenching fists they weren't there to barter.

"Oi! Runt!" The middle one called out, clapping his boot firmly against the side of her new friend's leg hard enough to shake his entire body. I'rinae wasn't at all surprised that his first reaction was to clasp his hat to his head and look straight upward.

Blinded by the glaring lights mixed with the settling haze, it was hard to make out any definitive features about their new company other than they didn't seem very thrilled about the lalafell in particular. Pretty soon they were hovering so close to the couple that they blocked out all source of light, revealing some roughed up mugs. "She yours, half pint?" The one farthest from them asked, sounding eager. As the lalafell sat contemplating his next move, he was unaware of his companion's curdling fury. The fluffiest part of her black tail flicked wildly as she sat steaming, ears firmly switched back and flattened to her head, staring daggers at the three men. Before she could utter a word however, the one closest to them piped up, almost sounding giddy. "Let's just take 'er, not like he can defend 'imself.."

"Excuse me!" I'rinae shouted, shooting to her feet. Granted, she only met the three of them at chest level, but the venom in her seething anger made her feel like she gained three fulms. "As a matter of fact I do not belong to him and I'm not going anywhere with any of you!" Her golden eyes narrowed on them, as if daring them to do anything. Realising that is wasn't the best choice of words for the occasion, she preemptively took a step back before the middle one pushed her to the side and snatched up the lalafell by the neck of his tunic. He eyed him up curiously before extending him out to her, letting him dangle there in a heap. Instead of fighting back, she could almost discern a faint shiver shooting through his body as he cowered fulms above the ground. Anger growing, she clenched her teeth and stomped her foot in a display of tested patience. "You put him down this instant!"

"Oh I'll put 'im down all right Miss, six fulms under ground where he belongs.." The brute pulled back a fist, holding his target squarely in front of him.

"Not the face-" the lalafell squeaked, withdrawing into a tight curl as small as he could fold.

Without a second thought, I'rinae pulled every bit of strength she could muster and plunged her fist into the human's exposed gut. Surprised to see it cause such an impact, she readied herself to catch the lalafell as he fell into her arms and hugged him close like a small child, recoiling and recollecting herself as she took in the reality of what just happened. His posse steadied him as he stumbled back and forth, a bit dazed but trying to shake it off and get a grasp of what had just hit him. His face was flush with embarrassment and a twist of heated fury. Fists clenched tight enough to dig the nails into the skin of his palms, he rushed her only to be stopped by another male lalafell that now stood between them with a confident smirk.

"Now, now..is that any way to treat a lady?" Popororo cocked a brow, lacing his arms across his chest as he stared the three grown men down. Upon recognizing him, the three goons went rigid with newly distinguished intimidation. His tiny mustache and soulless green eyes settled on the three in an almost accusing manner. The victim soon piped up, his anger proving to serve as his only method of justification.

"This whore's causin' trouble 'ere with her pet, sir.." he exclaimed, timidly at first but had a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Clearly, he'd not been in Ul'dah very long.

The tiny man tilted his head, one eyebrow flattening at the distraught man's remark. Taking a moment to clear his throat, he couldn't help but smile at this opportunity to flaunt his authority. "Yes, well, that _whore_ is my daughter.." It was as if the trio had seen a voidsent appear before their very eyes. Now fumbling over themselves, the group remained very still and quiet until he spoke again. Turning back to look at I'rinae still clinging to the tiny lalafell, he nodded towards her and flicked his tiny ringed fingers in their direction. "That'll be all dear, go and play with your little, em, friend..daddy has business to discuss.." he said, taking a swift look at the lalafell hugging her for dear life. For what felt like the first time in her life, I'rinae wanted to hug him, but determined now wasn't the best time. Their family dynamic had always been a little backwards but, for what it was worth, he could be a good guardian when he saw fit. And for that, she was grateful enough. So without saying a word, she nodded in agreement, and slowly disappeared out the doors of the Quicksand.

A few paces outside in the back alleys of Ul'dah's poorer district, she sat the lalafell down atop a few crates. Unable to fully fathom what had just occurred, she couldn't help but notice him staring at her intently, his eyes clouding with adoration. Almost as quickly as she'd put him down, he flung his arms around her and squeezed as hard as he could.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" he proclaimed, hopping up and down. "I thought for sure they were gonna find me and beat me to a pulp! Good thing you were there, huh? The way you clobbered that guy, wow!" Out of his excitement, he'd forgotten her involvement in his business wasn't exactly by accident. Stopping to take a glance towards her face, he felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his mug as he noticed the miqo'te was not very thrilled with his ballad. A clawed hand snatched a handful of his tunic and lifted him to her face as they met eye to eye, her golden eyes narrowing on him.

"You mean to tell me you were using me as cover?!" I'rinae growled, her ears flattening once more as she bared her fangs. "You almost got us killed!"

"I like to think of it as a m-mutually beneficial opportunity..a-actually.." he stammered, sweat now pouring from his forehead. She'd clearly reached another stage of anger, but before it got any worse, he tried to offer something in forgiveness. "I-i'm sorry! I'll repay you, I promise, anything!" he cowered, his hands covering his face. When he saw her calmly turn around and rummage through her satchel, he prepared for the worst. He figured he got her into a nasty mess, the least he could do is possibly walk away with a scar. As she whipped back around, he yelped, dropping to his knees and cowering into a ball. No claws, no stinging, no pain whatsoever. His eyes slowly peeled themselves to see her holding out a neatly tied piece of parchment. Bemused, he couldn't help but give her a quizzical look while grasping the package and opening it. "A map?"

"A treasure map. Seems like you need an excuse to get out of here far more than I.." she murmured, but before he could stow it she snatched it back, holding out her hand. "It ain't free, smalls..pay up. Fifty thousand, and not a gil less.." she snarled, the map clutched tightly and resting at her hip as she awaited her pay. Begrudgingly, the lalafell reached into his pockets and pulled out what looked like all the money he had, emptying the coins into her small coin purse. A smile soon replaced her annoyance as she tied the sack and latched it to her side, tossing him the map he paid for. However, before she could walk away, he called after her.

"How will I know when I get there?" he asked, taking another look at the map.

"Oh you'll know.." she answered, a slight skip in her step as she trotted away. Once she turned the corner her lips curled into a toothy grin. "I'd hope you know what a coeurl looks like.." Following the alleyway, she made her way towards the streets to scour the markets once more for another unsuspecting victim. She had a quota to fill after all, and time was still ticking.

Among the many faces, none seemed to be too concerned about a lone sun cat tending to herself. Times had really changed since she was younger. As twilight draped over the city, her heart sank with every rising shadow. Giving up, she retreated down the sapphire road towards the inner city walls when she caught sight of an armored elezen moving towards the sultana's gate. She'd seen him before talking to a few of the merchants, agreeing to something but without any exchange. I'rinae tailed him from afar, stopping every so often to spectate as he looked around as if he were lost. _'Bingo..'_

Taking refuge in the shadows, she caught the attention of two guards. Two male roes, undoubtedly looking for some free thrills using their intimidating stature. "Odd time to be skulkin' bout ain't it, kitty?" The one closest to her slammed a fist into his palm, stopping short of the miqo'te but close enough to meet her nose to his enormous rippling chest. His illustrious armor looked brand new, as well as reflected the status of his importance in the grand scheme of things. From the looks of it, he seemed to be firmly snug in Lolorito's endless pocket given the glossy attire. She took a step back, eyeing him curiously. "Beg pardon?"

"Oi, you deaf?" The other piped up, just as brawny and menacing as his partner. They surrounded her as suddenly as they had appeared, backing her into the shadowy archway of the gates towards Central Thanalan. Much to her dismay, she'd lost sight of her target because of the commotion, but she was now starting to suspect that was about to be the least of her worries. The shadows soon engulfed the party, and she felt her window of opportunity slowly closing. Then, she realized. The two from the business at the bar earlier were now staring her down with wide grins, hinting that they had remembered her as well. "Well lookie here, if it ain't the lil' whore that struck out mate!" The darker one snarled, pushing the sun cat into the stony face of the wall with a rough shove. "He was pretty bent up af'er that mishap..boy, will he get a kick outta this come the 'morrow!" The brawnier one latched a single hand around her midsection and hoisted her up. As she let her reflexes take control and kicked wildly, she fought to fling herself to give him as much trouble as possible until his friend grabbed her limbs with his massive hands and spread her legs, holding her there. The sound of a zipper clicking made her tense up as she let out a scream, only to have a hand clasped around the entirety of the lower half of her face. The roe grinned, pressing his bulging phallus against her inner thigh. Tears broke the threshold of her eyelids as she squeezed them shut, bracing herself. "This might hurt a lil'..an' this time daddy ain't here to help ye.." He said, tugging at her silken skirt with a sinister grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Excuse me, gents.." The wary dragoon steadied his hand towards his spear, unsure of whether he needed to prepare for a fight or if they were indeed smarter than they looked. Much to her surprise, her target was now interfering with her possible rape. The elezen stood tall enough to match them in height if not girth, with a stern look about him that said he was ready to lay them low if need be. Unlike any other elezen she'd seen before, I'rinae was fairly certain he had to be from Coerthas, which would explain his loss of direction. His pale eyes scanned the scene, begging his tongue to lay hidden. Much to his dismay, he found his mouth opening to let another witty comment escape as his conscience screamed for him to leave the situation be. "Seems like you don't quite fit the lady's standards, but I'm sure she'll offer you a refund.."

The lighter one peeled his attention away from her waiting thighs and zipped his pants before engaging the newcomer. Sizing up the elezen, he crossed his meaty arms over his chest in an attempt to add to his intimidating stature. "Private party, peckerwood.." The other stayed, holding the sun cat in place as his friend took care of their distraction, watching cautiously from a distance.

Concentration tightened his thin face as he shared a glare with the both of them, letting out a long sigh. "I'll say this only once..let the girl go."

"You wot?" The other piped up, disengaging from I'rinae and letting her drop to the cobblestone street. Ignoring the coughing fit spouting from her. Their attention was now fully focused on the elezen that had interrupted their fun. As they rounded on him, however, he firmly stood his ground while still holding a calm but stern disposition.

Shaking his head, he drew his spear and readied it, the long spike glistening in the moon's glow. It was as long as he was tall, with a blueish tint to the blade and sporting a very simple design. Nothing she'd ever seen before, only furthering her suspicions that he must not have been a native gridanian despite his outward appearance. Extending his arm, he motioned for her to run to him. She quickly gathered herself to her feet, pulling up and adjusting her skirt before carefully making her way behind the two goons and sticking to his side as well as slightly behind him. With his arm still extended, he kept it as a type of shield, keeping her behind him as he stood between her and the two roes. Giving her one quick glance over, he nodded to the other two that were still advancing on them, now livid. "Now gentlemen, if you'll excuse us I'll be escorting the lady back to her quarters-"

"Like hells ye are!" The closest one growled, lunging towards him with his bare, meaty hands poised like talons. Before I'rinae had time to react, the elezen had her under his arm and, with one swift movement and a powerful jump, lifted them off the ground in a quick flip allowing the brute to fly forward. If that wasn't enough, he planted a firm kick off from the roe's back and propelled over, landing behind his lacky. Eyes wide and unwittingly latched to his side, the sun cat was too dazed to question it. Feeling his arm unfold, she stood firmly fixated on him and trying to catch up with reality. He went into a full readied battle stance, his lance pointing towards them in preparation for another attack. When they recovered and tried again, it was shut down within an instant, in a whorl of precision and tact. With a thunderous thud, both roes hit the ground, staring up at the night sky. The wind had been knocked out of them from falling so fast they had to take a moment to remember to breath. I'rinae took a few steps back from the group, watching the events unfold in disbelief. It was as if he were dancing, barely breaking a sweat. These guys were clearly outmatched. Leaning on one foot, he couldn't help but smile as he watched the two climb to their feet, still trying to catch their breath. As one tried to muster up the courage to try for another blow, the other knocked him across the arm and shook his head.

"She ain't worth it.." he exhaled, but the other seemed fully determined to fight the spear-wielding savior. In forfeit, he resigned his fists to his sides, still gasping and slurping in a fit of uncontrollable rage. They gathered their things and strutted past the two, keeping an eye on the sun cat in particular. After putting a few fulms between them, he turned back to the two and pointed towards I'rinae. "Wees ain't finished 'ere, cat...you can't hide behind yer frien' 'ere forever, and when 'at day comes, you best bet we'll be af'er that pretty lil' hide o' yers.." The two shared a chuckle as they disappeared in the alleyways, leaving the miqo'te with her tail coiling tightly around her and ears drooping at the imposing threat. Turning on her heel, she made her way towards grabbing her satchel that fell during her attack, ignoring the curious elezen that had saved her life. Her new friend watched her, taking a moment to consider the silence before clearing his throat to speak. "Ah, would you like me to walk you home, miss..?"

"It's none of your concern.." she barked back, tossing the strap over her shoulder and starting down the street. She didn't want to think that the two could be hiding around the corner, but at this point she didn't care. In her mind, she was doomed, but she might as well try and make it home so she could stash her day's worth of coin away. _'Only nineteen million nine hundred thousand more gil to go..'_ Even her subconscious couldn't conjure up a more loathing demeanor. To her surprise, the elezen stepped in front of her with his arms crossed. Rolling her amber eyes, she let out a weathered sigh before looking up at him. "Thank you, for helping me...but you clearly don't belong here, so just do yourself a favor and leave." Her voice was stern and demanding, but no matter how hard she tried to hide it, the concern was there. Knowing the nature of the back alley goons here, they wouldn't stop with her. They'd find him somewhere and jump him, possibly kill him and dump him off in the ocean. Even the most skilled adventurers couldn't possibly beat a numbers game, and it was something she didn't exactly want or need on her conscience.

"For all it's worth, ma'am, I went through a lot of trouble to save your hide, the least you could do is offer me your name..after all, you're the one that started that mess in the bar.." The ridicule in his voice made her freeze in her tracks, and stare up at him. Her tail had flailed out, every hair on end and ears standing at alert at his comment. He could tell she was holding back something, holding her tongue clenched betwixt her teeth. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. If she hadn't punched the man in the stomach, those guys wouldn't have given her a second glance. The fact that perplexed her the most was that he'd watched the scene unfold but still felt like he needed to defend her. Her amber eyes narrowed on him, and she studied him closely if only for a moment, pausing before she brought out a map. Unfolding it, a clawed finger pointed to a crudely drawn 'x' among a multitude of faded lines and scribbles. He recognized the area almost immediately as a small piece of upper la noscea, rarely visited by travelers because of the abundance of predatory wildlife. "There's treasure here, just remember to bring a shovel.." Her words came as absolute as her tone, the hint of demand rousing a bit of surprise from him. "So there you go, debt repaid.." she said as she folded the map and shoved it into the soft exterior of his breastplate.

Slightly confused but accepting, he glanced down at the map and back to her, still bewildered by her sudden change of character. "Thanks, uh.."

"I'rinae..my name is I'rinae." She answered, refusing to give him the satisfaction of gaining her attention once more as she started down the road. She was still rather sour about him forcing her hand.

"Al'kir. Nice to make your acquaintance, Lady I'rinae, and thank you again.." The elezen offered a bow that was ignored, but had grown to do it out of habit despite the fact. He watched the miqo'te rock her hips as the mixture of cloth and silks that draped lovingly around her features swayed back and forth before she disappeared into the darkening abyss. He was certain that this was not the last he'd see of her.

The sun cat slowed her trot, inquiring each direction around her before she pulled a light sack of coin from her wardrobe. His sack of coin. Playfully tossing it and catching it, a smile curled her dainty lips as she slid it back into its hiding place. "Don't thank me just yet, Al'kir.."


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking it wise to avoid the Quicksand for a time, I'rinae had been spending her days honing her weaving skills. The pattern was a simple pair of gloves, but upon further inspection she'd come to notice they'd turned into mittens instead. A heavy sigh left her, exuding a strong sense of boredom. Clearly crafting wasn't her strong suit. Every chance she got, she found herself peering at the small sack hastily tucked underneath her drawing board and barely out of sight. It served as a firm reminder of slightly bigger issues than her lack of skill at using a needle. Taking a glance down at the bustling streets of Ul'dah's market district, she couldn't help but wonder about the elezen that saved her a few suns past. Guilt crept in, piercing her conscience with white hot urgency. She could have very well taken every coin to his name. Whether or not she actually did was another question that would hopefully go unanswered. Shrugging it off, she climbed down from her place on the window sill and gathered her satchel, heading for the door. She'd realized she was missing her favorite time of the day in the life and times of frequenters at the Quicksand, and her satisfaction for such entertainment was long overdue.

Rounding the corner, she made a few light steps past her guardian's private quarters, only to be stopped by a familiar yet unwelcome tone. "Going somewhere, my sweet?" The tone in his voice made her cringe, her tail curling at the sound. She'd gotten quite a talking to for the mess she'd caused a while back, so she'd understand why he'd be hesitant about letting her revisit. Taking a step back, she turned on her heel to face him, avoiding his eyes. "Ah, yeah..out, and around.." she said in a barely audible squeak. Not even she was convinced by that performance.

Popororo narrowed his gaze on her, his eyes scanning her intently. "I see. Meeting someone?" His tone had switched from inquisitive to accusatory within an instant. Tiny fingers laced together as his hands met. He stood still, watching – inspecting – as she stood before him awaiting judgment. Her glossy raven locks shook as she denied his curiosity, then his gaze intensified. Word had spread quickly of a strange elezen man that had been seen fighting off two blades with techniques that were rather exotic to this side of the continent. All in an effort to protect her, of all things. Taking consideration into how young and vulnerable she was to such romantic notions, he couldn't help but think this man was playing some key role in her lack of interest for staying indoors. A long pause played out in silence as his thoughts converged on this simple realization, and he let out a heavy sigh, moving towards her. "My dear, I understand we haven't been anything like what you'd expect from an ideal family..but I do try my best.." he explained, his tone shifting as if he were pleading with her to sate his intrusiveness. "But I can't do that if you aren't honest with me, flower...you know you can tell me anything, right?" His eyes flashed as he motioned for her to stoop down, holding out his arms in a welcoming embrace. As she knelt he closed his tiny arms around her, stroking her back. Thankfully he couldn't feel the resentment she was hiding in the midst of his affection. "After all, I only want what's best for you..would be a shame to have a repeat of that nasty business with your last venture, wouldn't it?" he asked apologetically, but the hint of poison hidden in his words struck her in a way that caused her ears to fold with a deep sense of regret. It was a shame truly, he was such a nice boy. A meddlesome, cocky rock in his shoe that had to be taken care of. The feeling was so familiar that he almost wanted to warn her, but felt that would be too straightforward. She was rather bright, albeit naive, which proved as his only saving grace. Leaving the embrace, he promptly patted her on the head and sent her out the door with a friendly word of advice instead. "Off you go then, but be careful..men can be horribly selfish, and I wouldn't want my flower to wilt.." Hoping the warning wasn't too foreboding, he watched as she exited with a new found interest in this stranger his brutes had mentioned before. He had a strong feeling it wasn't going to be the last he heard of him.

Something didn't settle right with Popororo's words, but I'rinae chose to ignore them for the time being. He'd always been a rather strange package, but today he was particularly aberrant. Breaching the threshold of the Quicksand from the back alley entrance, she took one look around before freezing in place. Sitting at the bar in full alert was the same elezen she'd pilfered coin from, and he'd just noticed her presence as she entered the establishment with determined interest. Jumping back out into the alleyway, thoughts struck like lightning as she tried to come up with some sort of plan. With little time to work with, it was going to prove difficult. The long alleyway snaked through the poor district and emptied into the sapphire road markets. Sprinting, she took off towards that direction in hopes of losing him in the crowd. It wasn't much of a plan but she was willing to work with what she got. Sharp turns led her through narrow hallways of stone, until she eventually heard the roar of the bustling exchange. She was almost home free. Turning right, she slowed her pace as to not draw attention to herself while merging into a group of armored adventurers. Her heart began to slow its rapid thumping as a sense of triumph put her at ease – briefly. Peering through the horde she caught sight of a familiar feather making its way through the masses and towards her. A closer look only solidified her fears. It was the lalafell from the other day, barreling towards her with utmost haste. Going rigid, she turned on her heel. With a few curses from the people that had to avoid her sudden change of direction, she pushed through the river of faces towards the opposite end of the markets where the gates emptied into Central Thanalan. A small storage enclave sat before the gate and she figured she could hide there until the chase died down, if she could reach it. She was now pushing against the flow of traffic which made moving fairly difficult, ducking through a mix of all sorts of characters much taller and sometimes several fulms smaller than herself. She spotted the decorative piece that marked the end of the road where the corner lined up to the enclave and heaved a sigh of relief. Turning the corner, much to her dismay, put her right in the back of the older elezen she'd met that day. The light bump from their collision caused him to turn around, yet she didn't bother staying to curtsy. As a last resort, she sprinted at full speed around the crowd and shot into the alleyway once more, only to be greeted by a very disgruntled dragoon. As his hands fastened around her bare shoulders firmly, his icy visage met her with a mild yet bristling glare. "We need to talk.."

"I can give it back if you let me go!" she yelped, tilting her head away from him with her eyes squeezed shut. She wasn't quite sure what she was expecting, but found herself preparing for naught when the air stood still. No tingling, no ripping of clothes; he'd just held her there with the same biting glare. Except this time he had the map dangling from one claw-like hand. Tapping it lightly against the stone, he couldn't help but smile as she cowered, feeling a tinge of guilt. "I just wanted a refund.." he said plainly, but the smile soon evolved into a smirk. She retorted with a scowl, turning up her nose to his amusement. As she began to explain, a small voice echoed to them from the mouth of the alley and drew closer coupled with some heavy panting. The lalafell stumbled against the wall, trying to catch his breath as he caught sight of them. He seemed almost grateful they weren't much farther away. The map she'd sold him was clutched in his tiny gloved hand, swaying back and forth as he wobbled towards them.

Blinded as to what exactly he'd stumbled upon, he narrowed his dark eyes and put on a brave face. "I've been searching all over for you! I just came to notice that I have no idea where this is...so, what's goin' on 'ere?" he inquired, using his free hand to tilt his hat upward as he inspected the elezen that held his miqo'te friend captive. Despite him trying to be as intimidating as possible, Al'kir tilted a brow towards the tiny archer with meager distaste. Turning his full attention to the tiny man, he towered over him, standing at full length now with a hand still entrapping their seemingly mutual feline friend. The elezen couldn't help but admit to being a little entertained as he saw the lalafell take a cautious step back as his shadow engulfed him, the bravado act fading as quickly as it had appeared. With an audible gulp, he took another step back as the feeling of sweat trickled down his forehead. "Well, I uh..see you two are busy, another time then!" he said, turning only to have the map snatched from his tiny hand. His first reaction led to a jump as he ran back towards Al'kir that now held his map captive as well. Bobbing on the balls of his feet, he fought to get it back, snapping at the elezen with much disfavor. "Hey! That's mine! I paid for it fair and square!"

"I'm not taking it you runt, calm down..I just want to see something and then I promise I'll return it..Aha!" Al'kir exclaimed, propping the two maps side by side against the wall to show the archer his findings. "It's the same map..not only that, but that 'x' is buried in a fulm of water and surrounded by a pack of coeurls.." He rounded his attention back to the miqo'te that now held a wide-eyed stare towards him. Looking back down towards the lalafell, he handed the map back as promised. "What is your name, tiny one?"

"K-kyros.." the lalafell murmured, snatching the map back and taking a moment to inspect it once more before shoving it in his belt.

"If I were you, Kyros, I'd steer clear of that area, lest you want to be an appetizer..I'd also be so bold as to assume there's no treasure chest, is there?" His attention was now firmly locked on her, the interrogation causing her ears to slowly sink towards her head.

"There _was_..once.." she squeaked, her tail now wrapping firmly around her legs in submission.

Al'kir paused, his face now draining of every expression save for the growing fury that was soon to overtake him. "Unbelievable..who else did you sell this garbage to?"

As if answering his question, another male wandered into the alley and towards the group, followed by a glowing bouncy creature. He looked as stumped as the first, reviewing the scene before him with tired eyes before he decided to query their reasoning. Judging from the mixed looks of confusion and anger, he guessed he'd come at a bad time. Much like the lalafell, he brandished a map similar to the other two but it'd been marked with fresh scribbles of red and blue as though it'd been thoroughly studied. He recognized the miqo'te immediately, unable to forget such a striking appearance. Before he could utter a word, however, he heard the elezen haul a sigh and shake his head. Pulling the pieces together, he'd quickly made the assumption that they were all there for the same reason, and that this was going to be an interesting day. "Ah..well, I see I wasn't the only one.." he joked lightly, the small creature behind him giving off a sharp-toned growl towards the miqo'te as its beady eyes carved into her with silent, adorable rage.

Kyros glanced at the map the older elezen was waving, his concern peaked. "Check his, too!" He demanded eagerly, hopping from foot to foot.

"May I?" Al'kir implored, holding out his hand.

Unsure of the situation, he handed it off in an attempt to further gather what was going on. "Be my guest.."

Taking a look despite the paper being covered from top to bottom in inconclusive scribbles, analysis proved his deduction to be precise. It was the very same map. Al'kir returned it out of habit, shooting I'rinae another disapproving look. As the three closed in, she tried to shrink as much as possible, however improbable that might have been. Little did she know, the rabbit had soon taken it upon itself to further investigate, retrieving another piece of parchment from her satchel that lay strewn across the ground under her in a heap. "Hey!" She called after it as it darted away towards the older elezen and leaped into his arms, cooing excitedly. Out of reflex, Al'kir tossed his arms around her and pulled her up, causing her to flail wildly against his restraining biceps. "Tell flopsy to give that back!" She growled, watching as the elezen examined it thoroughly, slightly put off. The other two turned their attention towards him out of interest for what he'd seen. Taking a moment to adjust his glasses to make sure he was seeing it correctly, he could make out the area almost instantly. "Well, this is certainly different..and oddly magnificent.."

"What?" The other two unintentionally answered in unison.

"Well...if I am correct, hm.." A closer look caused his eyebrows to arch, and he readjusted his glasses. He turned to I'rinae with a new found sense of astonishment, his thirst for knowledge growing by the second. "If I may, m'lady..how you ever been to Dravania?"

For a moment the miqo'te stopped thrashing, shaking her head silently. "I've never been outside the city walls, father won't allow it.."

"Mm, I see..." he said, professedly disappointed yet his voice still held a sense of officiousness that seemed to spread through the rest of the small group like a pox. "So how did you procure this map?"

"I made it.." she said simply, with a minor shrug. The older elezen leveled his face towards her in slender disbelief. "I did! I've studied those lands ever since I was a kit! I remember my parents telling me a story of a master thief that was so crafty, he hid a series of vaults underneath the ground in this mass of aqueducts the sharlayans built long ago...he carefully chose each one, filling it with riches and all sorts of traps..no one's ever found the portals to the chambers but it's believed to be seven of them in lieu of the seven heavens, with the seventh being his massive hoard..I think they called it– "

"–the Aquapolis.." It was as if he'd seen a ghost, his face going pale and green eyes widening at the exhibited expanse of her knowledge for being so young. Pulling up the map, he pointed to the 'x' and the notes she'd scribbled on a map of what looked to be the northernmost part of Coerthas. Tapping it, he pressed further as she hung a couple fulms above the ground thanks to Al'kir. "What is this then?"

Wrenching a hand free from her captor, the sun-kissed finger followed a series of dotted lines and swirling designs as well as a multitude of tiny anecdotes surrounding the jagged, hastily drawn mountain peaks. "Well, I've been listening to reports about aetheric distortions and ruptures, and how they can disrupt the flow of aether in an area if they are strong enough...and sure enough that's one of the areas.."

The two outside the conversation held blank stares as the topic flew over their heads, but the older elezen sat silent, contemplating her words carefully. He was indeed impressed at her knowledge about such things, but more fascinated that she might be on to something far larger than she ever dared to fathom. "Young lady..I think you might have just found one of the portals to the fabled Aquapolis.." he said, removing his glasses promptly and fitting them into his breast pocket.

"Well great, can you ask hopsy if I can have my map back now?" she demanded, giving her body one last flail in hopes that their curiosity had been sated. Surprised to find herself dropping to the ground, Al'kir moved towards the other elezen. Taken aback by the bright glowing creature that now sat perched on the man's shoulder and glaring at him, he slowed his advance and tilted his head towards the map. "D'you mind?" With no reason not to trust him, he resigned the map over to the dragoon so he could have a closer look. It looked authentic, the scribbles held more of the gibberish they'd been talking about before. A hand scratched his chin as he deduced a plan quickly, trying to not give himself away as a genuine smile stretched his lean lips. "Hm, and might I ask your name?"

"Marcelloix, historian and author, at your service..and who might you be?" his voice was chipper, followed by a modest bow. Al'kir recognized the bow almost immediately, unable to hide the grin evolving from his already established smile

"Al'kir. Ishgard, by any chance?" he asked, feeling at home with the familiarity.

"Used to, when I was just a boy. Family fled during the first witch hunting phase when they started pointing fingers..turns out it wasn't the best environment for raising a child.." Marcelloix sighed, his tone holding a melancholy impression. Looking his fellow elezen over, the rigid build and disciplined mannerisms gave him reason to suspect his hunch was correct. "I'm guessing you were a military man?"

A slow nod gave way to his suspicions holding true, though he was surprised to see the man's face lose a good bit of color from the comment. Al'kir nodded solemnly, clearing his throat. "Used to." Not sure what to follow up with, he quickly turned the subject back to the map with a cultivating sense of assurance. Folding it up, he slipped it into one of the pouches along his belt for safe keeping and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, gentlemen, I apologize for all the mess Lady I'rinae has caused and I would implore you to meet us at the Quicksand at dawn...we're going to need a good night's sleep in preparation for such a long journey.." I'rinae gawked at him in unsettling disbelief. Not only was he stealing her only good map, he was now sharing it with two other people with no profit to her. Feeling as though she'd been robbed, she stomped her foot in protest.

"You can't just take my map, who do you think you are? And now you're just going to hold it over my head?!" she growled through her fangs.

Al'kir turned to look back down at her, a smile stretching from ear to pointed ear. "Oh, did you think you weren't going with us? Surely we need someone with your expertise to help us poor adventurers along the way.." His tone held an air of condescension that plucked at every fiber of her being, as she now stood steaming with fury. "If you want your map back, then you go with us. End of discussion."

"Y-you can't do that! That's not fair!" she cried, stomping her foot once more.

"Oh but I can. It's called a hustle, darling..surely you of all people should know that.." Al'kir chided, his already wide smile shifting into a wicked grin at the irony of what was unfolding. "See you at dawn.."

* * *

Dawn had invaded the inner sanctum of Ul'dah's city walls, as well as the dragoon's thinning patience. Unbeknownst to the rest of their party, his grievance only stewed as they waited well into the late morning hours for their guide who had surely slept well past their agreed meeting time. His thoughts soon drifted to all the occurrences similar to this one, and how his job had gone from bodyguard to babysitter, having spent most of his time waiting on this woman. The long sigh only made his revelation more clear as she finally breached the doors of the Quicksand, carrying bags upon bags of what seemed like unnecessary luggage. One had to stop and question how much one person could possibly need when traveling afar, and Al'kir had a sneaky suspicion he was about to find out first hand.

"Ah, m'lady..good morning to you and might I add you look absolutely-"

"Can it, smalls.."

"Yes ma'am." The lalafell drooped into his seat, a look of defeat overtaking him briefly. The two elezen men that shared a table with him brought their attention to the sun-kissed miqo'te, with one clapping his book shut and yawning and the other staring at her with his arms firmly crossed over his chest. Al'kir narrowed his gaze, arms immovable. "You're late."

I'rinae unloaded some of the bags onto the surface of the table, her eyes rolling back at his annoyance. "Well I'm here now aren't I? How far could Dravania be anyhow? Stop worrying.."

Marcelloix and Al'kir traded looks between them before setting their attention back on the puzzled miqo'te. Having been originally from Ishgard, they knew the trek wasn't by any means a short one, or easy for that matter. In an attempt to keep the peace between the two, Marcelloix cleared his throat while using a single finger to adjust his spectacles. "Ah, well...if you would allow, m'lady, it's a course across three suns time, given that weather is kind and travel conditions are fair.." he explained, earning a resounding, cheery yip from his glowing carbuncle companion. When he noticed the light drain from her golden eyes, he caught himself, wanting to produce some good news to counter the heavy dose of reality she'd just suffered. "I-I mean, I guess it depends on where our target is, I suppose.." The attempt made to retrieve her spirits was failing slowly, as shown by the sloping of her ears. Kyros watched the scene play out, his memory going back to recollect what he knew – if anything – about those northern lands. The only thing that resurfaced was the tale of gigantic dragons, and other ferocious beasts that made their home on that side of Abalathia's Spine. After a moment of silence, the miqo'te pulled a piece of soiled parchment from one of her bags, spreading it across the last bit of available space and pointing to a jagged outcropping of the northwestern part of the map. "If I'm correct thus far, the first chamber's portal is here..somewhere.." The lalafell froze as he caught a glimpse of where her finger rested. It was nestled in the middle of the frozen wasteland of Coerthas western highlands. Kyros went rigid as his eyes widened, audibly gulping as trepidation seemed to steal every onze of his reserved tenacity.

"T-that's..dragon territory..isn't it?" He stammered, his tiny body giving off a slight vibration. The miqo'te picked up on the visible fear that seemed to take hold of the lalafell's nerves, unable to hide the curling smirk as she set the stage for another performance. "Oh? Is my big, bold musketeer afraid of a few itty, bitty dwagons?" The miqo'te leaned against the table towards him, with a thin finger extending out to rub his tiny chin. Upon the scratching of her claws, he seemed to melt like butter as a goofy smile spread across his visage. "I, uh..mmm.."

"Well you should be, and like it or not, we will most likely encounter our fair share.." Al'kir noted, shaking his head at her little show. Snatching up the dusty map and fixing it on his belt, he settled his gaze back on the miqo'te and shifted his expression into a cold, crass glare. "And if you think for one second we're taking all this with us then I'm afraid you're going to be gravely disappointed.." He stood up, towering over her with his arms still crossed and sharp nose pointed downward towards her. I'rinae met his glare, now standing toe to toe with him with her arms crossed as well, holding the same ice within her stare. "I'm not leaving without my things, so you have two options..either you carry it, or I don't go.." The air between the two seemed to fall deathly silent as they stood focused on each other, not moving a muscle in an imperceptible battle over dominance that was taking place. The other two watched and waited as the tension grew to uncomfortable levels, not sure whether to alleviate the situation or try and offer compromise. Marcelloix opened his mouth to force out his thoughts, holding back the unyielding urge to stutter. "I-I don't really mind carrying some of the lady's thing-"

"If the 'lady' was any bit of an actual lady, she'd realize this amount of luggage is unreasonable.." Al'kir cut him off mid sentence, his steely eyes still fixated on the twitching miqo'te. Kyros perked up to try and help Marcelloix's case, volunteering as well. "I also wouldn't mind, if it would help.."

"Thank you boys, at least someone here is a gentleman.." I'rinae turned up her nose towards the elezen, flicking her lustrous raven locks with the toss of her wrist. However, she was still planted firmly in front of Al'kir, her amber eyes flashing with a newly found triumph that was about to be harshly short-lived. The glare intensified, and as he exhaled, a smirk twisted his thin lips. "I'm afraid you forgot the third option, lass.." he said, his arms parting from his chest and fists now resting at his hips. After a moment of silence, her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare.." Shrugging, the elezen moved down and hoisted the maiden over his shoulder, with an arm firmly clasped over her wriggling legs. As fists pounding at the armor on his back, he sighed, motioning for the exit as they had started to gain attention from the other patrons. Ignoring the kicking and screaming miqo'te that was now draped over his shoulder, he barked orders to the other two and promptly made plans to exit the establishment and start their journey. "Marcelloix grab her satchel, Kyros grab the maps, we should be on our way seeing as we are quite a few bells behind already.." Without question, the two followed their directions and chased after them, watching the sun cat slam her fists into his armor as hard as she was able, with no reaction from him. This was going to be a long journey...


	3. Chapter 3

"No."

I'rinae stood before the large cerulean bird with her arms crossed in protest paired with a most displeased air. The chocobo in question stared back at her, its large black eyes scanning her curiously while letting out a harmonious chirp every few moments. As the rest of them saddled up, Al'kir fluffed the bird's feathers before fitting him with a larger saddle fit for two. His riding partner's antagonism weighed heavily on his patience and, as a result of this, he hastily fastened the belts against the better comfort of his feathered friend. Paying his chocobo a solemn yet brief apology, he turned to address the situation at hand. "Just get on."

"I said no." I'rinae retorted, her arms still firmly locked over her chest.

"Lox isn't going to hurt you. Quite frankly, he should be offended but he's being nice at the moment.." Al'kir said, almost apologetically towards Lox who sung a fluttering 'kweh' at the mention of his name.

"There is no way I'm riding on some smelly dodo, especially with you.." I'rinae could tell his patience was running thin, but still remained a full three fulms from the bird with her tail tucked tightly around her body. As submissive as her body language was, she was hoping he wasn't smart enough to catch on. During their walk to the stables while she was flung across the dragoon's shoulder, she pleaded for an airship ticket only to find airships didn't travel that close to the dravanian border. However, if that were possible, she still highly doubted the likelihood of actually going through with it. The city of Ul'dah was all she knew outside of books and maps, and now they were expecting her to just depart like they were going on a leave of leisure.

When Al'kir mounted Lox, he could already tell his companion was mildly upset at being insulted. Heaving a long winded sigh, he gave the reigns a light snap and pushed forward past I'rinae. The passing sound of thumping feet perked her ears but before she could react, she found a hand solidifying a concrete grip around her arm and hoisting her up with little effort. As a reflex, she let out a scream and flung her arms around the bird's neck, clinging to it as she was nestled between Al'kir and it's massive nape. Lox flailed at the sudden outburst, his wings beating furiously as he stomped his feet. The panic in his squawking only whittled at Al'kir's thinning patience and he tried to calm the bird as well as his riding buddy as best as he could. "Oi, oi! Alright there! Is that really necessary?! You've scared him, see, look!" he called out, pulling her back into him and off of Lox in a strong embrace. The reigns then dangled loosely as they sat there, at which point he noticed her eyes were pinched shut. A sequence of violent tremors ran through her body as he held her, strong enough for him to feel it. Carefully moving her hands, he rescued the reigns and fed them into her fists then steadied her against the saddle. When Lox had finally settled down, he cupped his hands over hers and made another light snapping motion with his wrists. Slow and steady, the bird trotted towards the gates yet his hands remained on hers. "Open your eyes.." he whispered, and soon he saw those willful amber eyes peek through, granting him a confident smile. "Look, was that so bad? If I'd have known any better, I'd swear you were scared of chocobos.." A light chuckle followed, unknowing of the considerable truth to such a statement. As she remained quiet, it only tempered his suspicions. Before he could get another word out, she growled at his chafing.

"Hmph, I'm not scared...I just prefer cleaner conditions for transportation.." she mentioned nervously, all the while holding the reigns out away from her as if they were a baby cobra. She winced as the bird made a huffing noise and cawed, obviously bothered by her comment. Freeing one of her hands, he stroked the bird's vibrant feathers and sighed. "She'll come around Lox, just be patient.." His reassurance was met with a cheerful squeak as he beat his wings, making her jump in surprise which in turn wrought a hearty laugh from Al'kir.

Kyros and Marcelloix followed closely behind on their mounts, exchanging looks between them and towards the couple ahead. They weren't sure exactly what just happened, or how it happened for that matter, but the outcome painted a wide grin across Marcelloix's face as he motioned towards Kyros. " By the Fury, he actually did it. Alright, pay up.."

"Baaah, take yer money ye damned romantic.." the lalafell murmured, begrudgingly tossing a coin towards the older elezen and rolling his eyes.

As they disappeared through the gates towards central Thanalan, prying eyes followed their departure. A wicked grin stretched across the roegadyn's meaty face, followed by a deep chuckle. "Oi, whats'at?" Another questioned, stepping further into the sunlight and away from his shadowy hole, curious of his friend's sudden amusement. Turning towards the market district, he motioned for the other to follow as he started making his way towards Popororo's estate. "Nuffin', just witnessed some sap pickin' up a stray...I'm thinkin' the master'll be wantin' to know where his lil' whore ran off to.."

* * *

Much to his enjoyment, I'rinae remained silent throughout their trek across the desert that made up much of central and eastern Thanalan. Had he not noticed her glance around every so often, he would have easily mistaken it as shock. Unsure whether to be grateful or worried that his riding buddy had suffered a vow of silence, he began to notice that the setting sun marked a plethora of new worries that held much higher priority. They didn't want to be caught out in the desert at night. Their next stop would be a camp nestled in the bottom of a small canyon known as Camp Drybone. A charming little name for what was quite literally a hole in the ground. Radiance from the aether crystal illuminated the surrounding darkness, pinpointing the little town's exact location and growing brighter as they approached. Coming up on the stables, Marcelloix and Kyros dismounted, gathering their packs and saddles and leading their chocobos the rest of the way. Al'kir hesitated for a moment before dismounting from Lox, watching as the bird scratched at the dirt and let out a very soft 'kweh'. "I know buddy, you're tired, just a little more.." he assured him as Al'kir led his feathered companion towards the stables. I'rinae still sat motionless on the saddle, as if staring into nothing. At this point his thoughts were shifting into worry that she'd suffered a massive dose of homesickness, but upon reaching the stables and grabbing the miqo'te to gently place her on the ground he began to notice she was looking towards the direction they came from with a wide smile. Clearing his throat, he held her satchel out for her but she was still fixated on the distance they'd traveled.

"I...I left the city.." she said softly, the realization finally starting to weigh on her. Before Al'kir could decide whether to comfort her or tease her, she broke into a fit of laughter. "I actually left!" She repeated, as if trying to convince herself this wasn't a dream. The miqo'te darted off towards the others while leaving Al'kir with her bags, but he couldn't take it upon himself to be frustrated with how accepting she was about leaving her home for what seemed like the first time in a lifetime. Tossing the strap over his shoulder, he took his own bags and started his way into to the quaint little town to join the rest of the group. The temperature had dropped a considerable amount, that of which he was thankful for after basking in the desert sun. Barely touching the crystal's glowing embrace was the sign for the inn, and he'd only hoped they had enough rooms available. Warming thoughts of a full belly and a restful night's sleep called to him, and he was more than ready to oblige.

It went as he expected. The miqo'te had acquired a sudden burst of energy, darting to every building and tent that would accept her. Nodding apologetically in behalf of her rambunctious behavior, the locals surprisingly waved it off as Al'kir kept a close eye on her. She was smarter than she seemed, refusing to stray too far from the group but daring to look around every nook and cranny if it wasn't too questionable. The curiosity that lit up her face held a fraction of endearment that surprised him. Across their speedy yet eventful tour, the three took notice of the pub right away but steered her towards the Eternal Sleep Inn with hopes that she'd soon crash from her energetic surge.

The welcoming aroma of gristle and herbs mixed with the warm scent of fresh baked bread bombarded their senses as they pushed through the double doors and into the lobby. A thin layer of sand painted everything, even the hostess standing at the front desk, who seemed to be oddly cheerful despite working at an inn with such an ominous name. As they all searched their pockets, I'rinae felt it important to ask why they picked such a name for an inn.

"It's named because the ceiling shares the grounds with the lich yard nearby..." she explained, still holding the same polite smile. The miqo'te pulled a face, immediately regretting that she even asked. Their hostess pointed them to a room that had two vacant beds, parted by a sturdy mahogany divider. The low lighting made it look more cozy than it actually was. I'rinae flew past them and flung herself into one of the beds, melting into the linen comforter that sank under her. It was definitely dodo down, cheaper stuff but still felt much better than the straw bed she had back home. The only viable comparison she had was Popororo's pillow throne, which was made of velvet pillows stuffed with exotic feathers. Her limbs slowly went limp against the cooling sheets and her face buried itself into the pillow as she let out a relieved sigh. Turning her head to see the rest of them, Marcelloix and Kyros set up on the other bed, leaving a very disgruntled dragoon tossing their bags at the foot of the bed she was now occupying. Al'kir took a seat next to her, all the while shaking his head and cursing under his breath which in turn caused I'rinae to roll her eyes at his small distaste for sharing a bed. "It's not like I bite, you rube.."

"Frankly my dear, your fangs are the least of my worries.." he retorted while pulling off his armor and fitting into a thin cotton shirt with puffed, loose sleeves. Reluctant to remove his trousers, he simply settled with the small change and shot back up, giving one long stretch while nodding towards the others. "I need a drink.."

"Aye to that!" Kyros added, stretching his own arms.

"Suppose it wouldn't hurt.." Marcelloix chimed in, unsnapping his collar to let some of the heat escape his garments. The thought of a nice ale called to him, but his mind drifted to I'rinae that was now sat up on the bed with a slight air of innocence about her. He could tell the question was stewing in her mind, but for some reason she remained quiet. The other two had walked out the door and were far gone before he could get a word in about it, at which point he sighed and took a seat next to her. For a very developed and astute lady she seemed to convey a certain amount of immaturity that troubled him at times. Those kinds of troubling thoughts made him beg the question of if she was old enough to embark on such an ambitious journey, venturing into the territory of if she even held a discipline at all outside of cartography and other various studies. It wasn't a question to ask now, especially after they had already begun. However, the thoughts still weighed heavily on him. Her query broke him out of his own head, and he returned a smile as he saw her let out a long yawn. "Can I go, Marcelloix?"

"Another time, maybe.." he assured, brushing her shoulder. "But it seems to me like you're ready for bed instead.."

"But.." Another yawn broke her train of thought as she tried to protest, gently colliding with the bed once more. "..but I'm not sleepy.." she cried, yawning again as he pulled the covers over her and tucked them around her frame snugly.

"Yes you are.." he argued, turning down the oil lamp on the bedside table next to her until it's glow was barely visible through the opaque glass stained with years of wear.

"No..I'm.." The sentence trailed off into a light snore, as he watched the miqo'te slowly drift into a well-deserved sleep. Inching upward as to not wake her, he climbed to his feet and cracked his back, shaking his head at the popping coming from his bones. Part of him wished he could steal some of that youth. Before he breached the door, he turned to take one last look at her before joining the others. Those thoughts took up residence in his mind again, as he knew they would. His beloved carbuncle leaped anxiously to his shoulder and cooed, as if ordering him out the door, yet he stayed fixated on I'rinae and trapped within his own mind. A weathered hand moved up to stroke the soft underbelly of his glowing friend as he thought aloud, whispering to himself. "You know, carby, I think we may have bit off more than we can chew with this one.."

* * *

The boys were well into their ale before Marcelloix had joined them, taking a seat at the table and ordering himself one. The lalafell seemed to be enjoying his leisure time more than his elezen kin, who sat mostly silent behind his mug. It was everything he expected to see in a pub. Scantily clad women with loose morals and men who lusted for them after throwing back far too many. Thanking the waitress for her assistance, he dove into his mug and continued to survey his comrades, one of which who was becoming particularly frisky with an elezen concubine. Refusing to give much thought to the idea of a lalafell male having relations with an elezen female, he pushed the thought out of his mind – for the moment. Revisiting it, the dragoon chuckled at the lovesick fool before them and shook his head in slight disgust before making his comment. "If we don't see you tomorrow morning, I'm going to assume you got lost in the abyss.." he said, motioning towards the girl's privates, ignoring the scowl she shot towards his direction.

Kyros looked over to them and shrugged as the woman's hands explored his shoulders and slid down his chest in what seemed to be a sensual massage. "Oi, more to love..this 'ere's a real woman.." he said, a fit of laughter erupting from the tiny man as he caught himself before falling off the wooden stool. Clapping his mug against the table after taking another swig of what would be his fifth ale, he put on a ginger grin when he noticed Al'kir inspecting their miqo'te waitress. "Ah, I see..lad's got a soft spot for the kittens.." The grin grew wider as took another sip of his ale, pushing the conversation further than intended. "Wouldn't be our own, would it mate? She a feisty one, 'at one.." he laughed, moving over to nudge Marcelloix playfully and following it up with a wink.

"You're drunk.." Al'kir growled, lowering his face into his mug and refusing to grace the lalafell with any further reaction.

"Oh, aye..ye have it right, but eh...werd to the wise, lad, ye probably should be thinkin' bout a collar and a leash before you make that kitty purr!" The lalafell and the maiden roared with laughter as the dragoon stewed over his ale, choosing to finally disregard anything Kyros had to say in his drunken state. He could feel his face flush with a tinge of embarrassment at his statement, taking the moment to turn to Marcelloix who held a rather wide grin as well.

"Oh, not you too.." he sighed, burying his face in his hand.

"Well, he has a point...you do seem to have a way of handling Miss I'rinae, albeit sometimes coercively, but she seems to take well to you.." Marcelloix explained, delving into his own romantic notions. The narrative began unfolding in his mind, effectively causing him to question whether it was his own judgment or the ale invading on his private thoughts. "You two seem to share a dynamic that so often leads to wedding bells, if I dare say so myself.." The thought alone wrought a chuckle as he sipped his ale, his own face painted with blush.

Al'kir narrowed his eyes, unable to fully comprehend what he was hearing. "And all those books you've been reading have soiled your mind.." he spit back, tossing his share of coin on the table and gathering to his feet. "I'm done with the lot of you. Best be ready by sunrise, we leave at dawn..that means you, smalls.."

"Don't be too rough with 'er, laddy!" Kyros called after him as they watched him exit the pub and head straight for the inn. Turning back to his eager company, he put on a confident smile. "Aight, lass, lemme tell ye a tale o' how I single-handedly defeated ten amalj'aa pugilists wif one arrow..."

* * *

The sheets looked inviting as they rested against her curves, yet he felt the stir of alcohol play on his conscience. It'd been a long time – too long – in fact. The soft touch of a woman plagued his mind with memories that were buried under years of alcohol and regret. In a moment of weakness, he could feel himself falling. The strong urge to wake her, nestle his hands against her supple breasts, untie his trousers. "No." He whispered, forcing himself to lock those notions away. The lingering awkwardness following those poisonous thoughts made him want to vomit and withdraw further into the shell he'd been building all these years. His only defense against feeling the bone shattering remorse he once felt long ago stood as the only thing protecting him from being far more broken than he already was. Taking the extra blanket provided on a chair in the corner, he settled onto the floor and snagged the other pillow she wasn't using from the bed, trying to make himself as comfortable as he could. Tomorrow was another day, and another step closer towards revisiting a past that he thought he'd left behind forever.

Still intimidated by the sheer size of the beast, it took I'rinae a while to mount Lox but she eventually climbed on upon her own free will. It was progress. Actually controlling him was her next step, and something Al'kir wasn't particularly looking forward to. After saddling up, the rode off towards the lush forests of the Shroud, stopping for a brief spell at Bentbranch Meadows to allow their chocobos some rest and fine food. I'rinae watched from a distance at the safety of the fence at all the chocobos trotting and frolicking about, something about her remaining uncertain but not daring to get closer. Admiring the allure of the Shroud, she was glad she finally got to see it. The books she'd read couldn't hold a candle to being there and listening to all the wildlife, seeing all the different shades of green, and smelling the mixture of various flowers that littered the forest floor. If the Shroud held this much beauty, she couldn't wait to see Coerthas. Moving on from the ranch, she found a nice spot in the mossy floor bathed in sunlight, and fell flat on her back. The warming rays and the sweet reprieve of a passing breeze caused her to emit a humble purring sound, curling up against the moist, grassy bed of flora.

Their brief visit was recorded in her mind as they left the lush forests and ventured further north where jagged caves cut into the tree line that marked the border of the Shroud. The group found themselves stopping in Fallground Float, taking up temporary shelter at the Bobbing Cork. As they settled in, I'rinae remained outside, captivated by the sea of stars that lit up the night sky. Beside the Shroud, it was the second-most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. With her face pointed towards the sky, she leaned against the banister that overlooked the twin waterfalls outside the inn, unwitting of a peeping elezen that came around the corner.

"Oi, hang over too much and I'll be fishing you out of the lake.." Al'kir prodded, coming up to join her. A moment of silence claimed the space between them as they both stood quietly, peering up at the stars and towards the rushing falls but never looking upon each other. The short laugh she gave him told him his jokes were still flat and tasteless, but at least she acknowledged it as a joke. A gentle sigh escaped her, and he felt it necessary to probe her thoughts. However, before he could utter a word, she began to speak her mind. "I wish I never had to go back.." she said, with a minor inflection hinting at just how long she'd been stuck in that desert. After her mentioning recalled the feelings of seclusion she'd suffered for so long, her chin began to fall towards her chest and her ears drooped close to her head. Her once glowing eyes now dulled as they watched the water churn and flow underneath them. Something in him wanted to comfort her, to tell her she didn't have to go back, but even he was incapable of foreseeing that far into the future. The thought soon dawned on him; what would happen once they finished their quest? If this journey proved fruitful, they could be rich beyond their wildest dreams. They could go anywhere they wanted, do anything they pleased. It would be like restarting their life on a good note, at least for him. He soon found himself wondering, the concern growing for the outcome of their venture, yet he couldn't find it in him to ask what her outcome looked like. Feeling a change of subject was in order, he cleared his throat to shatter the silence that had engulfed them once more.

"You know, the beasts surrounding Ishgard and its lands are far more powerful than anything you've ever faced before..you need to be prepared." he said, handing her his own spear. Motioning towards the western gate of the city, he called her towards him. "What do you think of practicing a little? Show me what you can do.." He tried to be upbeat and energetic, hoping it was contagious. Instead, she stared at him with a blank face, holding his spear against her as if she were about to collapse from the weight. Grabbing it quickly, he steadied her, fastening it to his back and claimed by his own thoughts. "Hmm..so probably a caster then, what's your weapon of choice?"

"I don't have one.." I'rinae whispered, the roaring of the falls making her barely audible. She watched as the dragoon was taken aback by her confession, gawking at her.

"None? Really?"

"Nope."

"Absolutely none?"

"Nothing. I used to have a wand when I practiced conjury, but Popororo took it away and said that it wasn't becoming of a woman to take up an adventurer's lifestyle.." she murmured, almost as if she were ashamed by it.

"Unacceptable.." Al'kir breathed, cupping his hand to his forehead. Another moment of silence lodged itself between them as I'rinae began to curl her tail around herself submissively. A million thoughts rapidly flowed through his head, but one began to stand out from the others, screaming the solution at him. Renewing his enthusiasm, he snapped at the brilliance of his idea, as if solidifying a plan on the spot. "Ah, I've got it! When we get to Ishgard, I know what our first stop will be! And if you like stars as much as you like your books, you'll love this.."

Her amber eyes lit up once more at his proposal, the anxiety now welling up inside her. She couldn't force herself to ask any further questions, but the excitement that propelled them was almost unbearable.

* * *

That night had turned out to be a rough one. Unable to sleep, she carefully crept over Al'kir's body and made her way out towards the bridge. Stopping short of the illustrious aetheryte, she peered past the crystal towards the direction they came from, and then turned to face the western gate that led to Coerthas and further, Ishgard. She'd traveled so far and witnessed so many things, she'd almost forgotten all about Popororo. Looking back towards the path they'd traveled, she took a step backward, everything in her telling her to forget and move forward towards her future. A future that might give her new independence, and a choice to settle where ever she wanted. Tempting as it was, the thought alone scared her as she timidly took a step forward down the path to the past. A heavy battle was raging war in her heart. A battle between what she knew and the unknown. A battle that she fought almost every day, presently. Moving forward had gotten her this far, so she took another step back in defiance. Towards her new friends. Closer to her future. Another step back made it clear that she wasn't going back. She couldn't. There was nothing left for her in Ul'dah but four empty walls and no dream to fill them. Another step back strengthened the wanderlust that took full reign of her heart, and claimed victory over her doubts and fears. A smile broke the intensity of her gaze as she turned on her heel, only to be met with a fairly startled Marcelloix.

"Oh, goodness! My apologies..I only came out to get some fresh air.." he said hurriedly, taking a seat on the bench closest to them. From the looks of it, she'd been suffering quite a torrent of emotions. Lightly tapping the spot next to him, he invited her to sit with him to enjoy the brisk, damp night air. "Ah..I'll certainly miss the tranquility of this forest.." he sighed, in an attempt to break the frigid calm between them. "I daresay you miss Ul'dah.." A hearty laugh followed, but the drooping of her ears told him it wasn't the best time for such a jest. Looking out towards the horizon, he cracked a smile. "I'm afraid there's nothing left for you there, my dear...your future now lives in Ishgard.."

"Is that where it ends though?" she pondered aloud to the old elezen, who made an audible yet subtle curse under his breath at the very thought.

"By Fury's grace, you are certainly more audacious than I originally took you for.." he breathed, holding back a resounding laugh in respect to the few that might be sleeping. "Of course not, my dear, of course not! Look how far you've come. Do you really think you'll stop once you reach Ishgard? When there's so much left to explore, so many people to meet, things to discover!" he trailed off, noticing his voice had raised to the point of echoing against the falls. He could feel the excitement fill her heart, as it filled his. "Your future isn't out there, it's in here...it's what you make it.." he said, resting a pointed finger towards her heart. An exasperated sigh forced him to his feet as he made his way back inside, leaving her to think on his words. "Listen to me, yammering on like an old fool..do come to bed soon though, we have quite a day ahead of us on the morrow!" As he crossed the bridge, he wondered if it were wise to let her stew on her own existential crisis, but he was starting to see that her will was far more sturdy than he ever interpreted.

The next morning came rather abruptly as she awoke to the sun beaming down on her, the rays being magnified by the water's surface. As her eyes slowly adjusted, a face came into view, but her first reaction was to throw her hands towards it in defense. A snap told her she'd hit something solid, and as she sat up to investigate, she saw Al'kir hurdled over holding his nose. "I'm so sor-oh it's you, standing over me like a creeper.." she growled, massaging her hand from the impact while glaring at him.

Al'kir shot her an equally accusing glare, still pinching his throbbing nose. "Creeper?! You're the one sleeping outside on a bench! I'll have you know I paid good money for that bed you didn't sleep in!" he roared, watching her stretch like she did nothing.

"All right, let's calm down and use our words.." Marcelloix yawned as he and Kyros passed with their chocobos, rubbing sleep from their tired eyes.

Al'kir pointed towards I'rinae while calling out to Marcelloix. "She almost broke my nose! Make her apologize!"

The older elezen turned to face the two of them while situating his bags. "And what did you do to her?" he asked, a grin breaking his tired visage.

"What d'you mean 'what'd I do'?!" the dragoon grumbled out of frustration, cursing under his breath as he made his way to fetch Lox. "Unbelievable.."

As the playful banter discoursed, the carbuncle turned his nose up towards the two and shook his head in disapproval before turning and scratching his back feet in their direction. This caused I'rinae to let out a small chuckle, now standing up to get a good full stretch in before she climbed back onto the brilliant blue bird.

* * *

Somewhere between Florental's Spire and leaving Fallground Float, I'rinae had fallen asleep. Sleeping on a bench admittedly wasn't the best night's sleep, but what caused her to stir was biting cold that chilled her very core. Opening her eyes, she could feel her eyelashes carrying a bit of ice. Her eyes shot open at the sudden realization that everything was coated in a thick blanket of snow. The winds howled a desolate song through barren trees and well-dressed firs. "Where are we?" she asked, taking in the frozen wasteland. Al'kir took a moment to look down from the path, adjusting his own coat that he'd hastily thrown over her shoulders in order to keep her warm in this harsh climate. Lox recoiled as she pushed the coat off, dismounting and landing into a fulm of snow. The powdered ice sent jolts through her as it touched her bare flesh. Preemptively clasping her hands to her forearms and rubbing them to fight off the bitter cold, she took a few steps through the heavy snow, searching wildly.

"We're in Coerthas.." Al'kir said, calming Lox as the three of them watched her walk around aimlessly.

"No...no, this isn't right...where's the forests? And the mountains, and the rolling green hills...the lush forests..." It was as if she were having a panic attack, searching frantically for the Coerthas she'd heard of in her stories and books only to find it no longer existed. All that was left in its wake was a frozen wasteland as quiet and still as death. Al'kir and Marcelloix exchanged looks before jumping from their chocobos and joining her, attempting to explain a long history of turmoil that spelled doom for the entirety of Coerthas. Marcelloix cleared his throat before going into the long battle before the Calamity, explaining that the outcome rendered several lands into what she witnessed before her.

"You see, m'lady...the Coerthas you knew from your stories-"

"Is now an icy husk, with Ishgard sitting almost dead center, a once proud providence brought to its knees.."Al'kir finished, his face holding little to no expression at all. He'd lived it, as he was sure Marcelloix did too. The fall of their mighty empire, the onslaught of dragon attacks to follow thinning their already withering ranks, the loss of the Dusk Vigil and every soldier in it, the freezing of their beautiful ports. He could visibly notice her heart sink as her ears flattened to her head. A piece of him wished he could take it all back; let this be a cruel jest. Power of that caliber however was far beyond the might of any mortal man. Placing the coat around her once more, he pulled her towards Lox with a heavy sigh. "Come, let's retreat from this advancing blizzard before you catch your death.."

Braving the oncoming squall of ice and wind, they'd made it to a small settlement south of Camp Dragonhead. They were so close, Al'kir wanted to press further but the winds were proving troublesome for navigation and I'rinae was almost frozen to the core. Every attempt he made to keep her warm seemed to hold naught against the blistering cold. Fearing for her safety, he motioned for the other two to rest here, walking their chocobos to the stables at the northernmost point of the little town. Assured they would be warm and well-nourished, Al'kir held I'rinae as close to his body as he possibly could so that they could share heat. She'd been shivering for a few solid bells and her fingertips were almost stained blue. Bundling her tightly, the three of them made their way to the small pub and a solid kick flung the doors wide open. The glow from the hearth pulled him towards its warm embrace as he took a seat in front of the fire, ignoring the odd looks from the other patrons. Taking both her hands in his, he pulled them up to his face to try and warm them with his breath as the fire slowly thawed out her feet and legs. With his full body crouched around her, he cradled her until she stopped shivering. "Stay awake.." he whispered, continuing to warm her hands. "Listen to my voice, and stay awake..we don't want you going into shock.."

Her amber eyes were pointed towards him, but she remained silent, watching him intently. Feeling had started coming back into her body as she the felt the fire creep up her legs and heat the inside of his coat that wrapped snugly around her. His breath against her hands granted a modest reprieve from the unforgiving ice that had nestled itself in her veins. All she could do was watch him, her chest rapidly rising and falling as she felt his body wrap around her. "Th-thank you.." she stammered, the cold still biting at her vocal cords. Her heart trembled at the mention of her gratitude, though she chose to remain quiet the rest of the time. He soon replaced her hands in her lap and sat awkwardly staring at her before he realized she'd just thanked him. Unable to form a witty response, he remained quiet as well while still holding her, both staring into the flickering flames as they danced across thick blackened logs hung over a bed of red hot coals.

Night had startled to settle in, dropping the temperature by an absurd amount. Much to their relief, the blizzard had subsided and was going to be clear tomorrow as well. They were sitting right outside the front gates to Ishgard with less than half a day's travel between them. It never dawned on him that he'd ever go back, but here he was. Al'kir had moved from his spot by the fire, taking up residence at the bar and drinking his coin's worth of something strong enough to keep those bad memories at bay. When the miqo'te joined him, he raised a brow, fully into his glass by the time she sat down. She'd come from the table that was now filled with a row of elezen maidens and soldiers alike, listening in closely as Kyros spun them another yarn regarding a band of cut throat pirates, an injured midlander female, and a shield he used to defeat all of them single-handedly by tossing it like a boomerang. "Kyros really knows how to reel them in.." she chuckled, watching as a few of them swooned at his excellent story-telling skills. Noticing the bottle next to him, her ears perked at the pungent scent of fermented grains. Snatching the bottle, she took a swig before Al'kir could protest, almost immediately regretting it. The face she made afterwards as well as the position of her ears that were now firmly tilted backward wrought a fit of laughter from the half inebriated dragoon. "Ugh! How do you drink so much of this stuff?!" she coughed, the burn smoldering her throat with an aftertaste that made her feel as though she were about the breath fire.

"It's an acquired taste.." he laughed, tossing back the bottle while spreading the widest grin she'd seen. "It's not meant for girls.."

"Oh really?" I'rinae growled, narrowing her eyes. Picking up the bottle, she threw back another swig. Slamming it down between them, she stared him down as the muscles in her face refused to twitch at the burning sensation coating her gullet.

Before Kyros could start another harrowing tale, he'd noticed I'rinae pick up a bottle and take a drink. Rubbing his eyes, he wanted to make sure he was seeing correctly before he wandered over to the two that seemed to be two shots deep in a drinking contest. Quickly making his way to the bar, he planted a seat atop it and next to I'rinae who seemed to be fully fixated on Al'kir.

"The lass finally loosened up a lil', eh? Surprised that fire whiskey ain't burnin' yer belly..I'd have started ye off with an ale, myself.." he laughed, calling over two ales from the bartender.

Al'kir took control of the bottle and held it, pouring himself another shot. "She's just doing it to test me.." he grumbled, putting the bottle on the other side farthest from her. "But she's done."

I'rinae pulled a face, sticking her tongue out at Al'kir before she was introduced to a rather large mug. Kyros grabbed his own mug and clapped it against hers with a spreading grin. "On three we chug, ready?" he said, preparing his mug. The miqo'te peered into the glass curiously, taking one look at Kyros before she agreed and grabbed its handle. Now giddy, the tiny lalafell held out his hand and flashed one tiny finger then followed with four fingers. "One...three!" The both of them tilted their mugs back until they were emptied, Kyros slamming down his own far before I'rinae got halfway through hers. "Keep goin', lass! Ye got it!"

Finishing the ale, she set her glass down and gasped, wiping her face free of leftover foam. The both of them broke into a fit of laughter, with Kyros clapping for her as he ordered another round. "Again! We're finally gonna have some fun tonight!"

As they approached their fourth, Al'kir had nearly finished his bottle of whiskey. It helped in ignoring the two drunken idiots sat next to him, but once he turned to check on them, noticed the duo was short one. Kyros had gone back to schmoosing with his flock of females while I'rinae was occupied by two younger elezen soldiers. Double-checking the bottle to make sure he didn't miss a drop, he tried to drown out their conversation but found his reservoir to be tapped dry.

"We don't see many miqo'te out here..maybe we could show you around?" One mentioned, putting an arm around her and gently rubbing her shoulder. The other grinned, playing on his partner's suggestion. "Yeah, we could take you to Camp Dragonhead, show you how real Ishgardian soldiers brave these harsh conditions in their underwear as a way to desensitize our bodies to the cold..we could show you too if you'd like, miss.."

Flailing backward against Al'kir, she motioned towards the stoic dragoon as the slur in her words transformed her train of thought into nothing short of a fiery wreckage. "You boys are too sweet..but I can't..I have to stay here, right Al?" she hiccuped, her body slumping over him.

Feeling their chance at some exotic frolicking slowly drift away, one of them latched a hand around hers and began to pull her from him. "Awe, c'mon..it'll be fun, we promise we'll bring you right back-"

"The lady said no." Al'kir snarled, getting to his feet and towering over the whelps by at least a a solid fulm. Watching as they stalked off, giving up on their endeavor, he looked down at I'rinae who'd latched her arms firmly around his midsection.

"Al, you're warm.." she grinned, rubbing her face into his cotton shirt.

"And you're drunk.." he sighed, shaking his head at her. Not wanting to lug her up snow-covered stairs, he steadied her against him and began to steer her towards the beds the bartender mentioned. As they stumbled across the snow and up the stairs, she remained stuck to him, latched around him firmly. They'd made it to the door, standing just outside of it as he searched for the key she'd given him. He tried to remain as quiet as possible, remembering that Marcelloix had retired from their bar-time merriment early. As he fought to fit the key into the lock, I'rinae had started on a wild tangent about phallus sizes and star maps, unsure of how the two were related. As the key slipped into the hole, so too did something cup his groin and squeeze firmly. Frozen against the door with I'rinae trapped inbetween, he waited before looking down to confirm his suspicions. The dim lantern outside the door provided enough light to see her hand fastened around the hardened bulge that was indeed his manhood, and he swallowed before carefully pulling her hand away. "Okay...Well...okay..." he repeated over and over, failing to remember if he'd actually unlocked the door or not. Strengthening his resolve, he renewed his focus and pried her away once more, holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "I'rinae no..you are drunk, you don't know what you're doing.." Opening the door and guiding her towards the bed, he tucked her in and slumped in a chair at the table that overlooked another fireplace. He'd watched the crackling fire for a time, trying to let his boiling blood settle before he climbed into bed with her. A million thoughts had run through his mind as he felt her fingers clasped against his groin, some revisiting the notions he had back in Camp Drybone. He'd settled with the fact that he was possibly being driven mad, but pushed the thought from his mind as he regained his composure. He kept reassuring himself that she was drunk, she didn't know what she was doing, and she probably wouldn't even remember. Though calming as they were disheartening, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes, repeating his last thoughts under his breath. "She didn't understand what she was doing...and neither do I, sometimes.."


	4. Chapter 4

Morning had provided what little warmth it could, showering the room in white light. The embers from the fire still smoldered as they died quietly, glowing ever so brightly with searing intensity. At some point during the night, Al'kir had ended up on his back as a hand draped lazily across his chest. A jolt of panic ran through him, shaking his core as he shot up to check that his trousers were indeed tied and snugly fit onto him. Letting out a sigh of relief, they were still firmly double knotted, and the sleeping miqo'te next to him was fully clothed. Alcohol was a cruel mistress but he had to give himself some credit. A swift look around the room told him it was well into dawn and both Kyros and I'rinae were knocked out cold. Given the night before, he wasn't surprised. However, he was thankful he didn't have to clean vomit off either of them. Noticing Marcelloix had gotten a jump on the day, he was the only one absent of the group. Adorning his coat-like armor, he made his way down to the pub to grab a drink and some breakfast before they started their trek towards the front steps of Ishgard.

Spotting Marcelloix immediately, he gave him a short wave and took a seat next to him at the bar. He seemed to share the same idea, hunched over an old fashioned English breakfast and a steaming cup of coffee. The pub was quiet, with them being the only two at the bar and another elezen male that was slumped against a table on the other side of the room, sound asleep with a mug dangling from his hand. Hard to believe a place like this could be still as death after last night. Their bartender was an older elezen male, closer to Marcelloix's age and likeness, that had taken considerable interest in Al'kir as he took his seat. When the dragoon motioned towards Marcelloix's plate, he understood the subtle gesture and in turn sent the younger boy working with him towards the kitchens. Words remained lost as the man studied Al'kir from a distance, before deciding to welcome him individually.

"I know you.." he said, his voice was rough and grainy, shedding considerable light as to just how old he really was. The eye patch on his face hid the more gruesome details of a scar that stretched from his forehead and ended at his stubbled chin. "You used to be a Dragoon, one o' the See's prized gems, eh.."

Al'kir nodded, clearing his throat as Marcelloix now raised a brow towards him, thoroughly intrigued. "Used to." He repeated, adjusting himself in his seat. "No more."

The single vibrant crimson eye scanned the dragoon as his face replaced his wrinkled, time-worn visage with a sense of respectful admiration. "I heard the stories...was a tragedy, truly.."

The air became sick with corroding silence as the men exchanged looks between them, fighting to find words to break the awkward misery that seemed to be strangling their conversation. Upon the relief of the other two, Al'kir tapped the surface of the bar and got to his feet. "Actually I'll just take that coffee, I lost my appetite.."

Watching the dragoon walk out of the bar, the man sighed and shook his head. At the behest of his carbuncle who joined them on the bar and looked towards the older man curiously, Marcelloix felt the need to ask. "What, may I ask, were you referring to?"

"Well, I was a Knight under House Dzemael at the time, gettin' my feet wet as an active duty foot soldier patrollin' Falcon's Nest when word spread of a dragoon that felled three dragons after his entire fleet got ambushed and slaughtered.." His voice was somber and weak, as if telling the story struck him in such a way that inflicted direct pain. "That lad was the only one left, carrying the corpses of some of his comrades through the snow, whatever was left of 'em..as well as his wife.."

Marcelloix's eyes widened, forcing his jaw to remain closed so the food in his mouth wouldn't fall into his plate. The carbuncle, with his eyes shut and nose pointed down towards the bar in a show of silent respect, let out a long melancholy coo.

"Yeah.." he followed with a heavy sigh. "War always breaks the best of us, and he was, truly..boy's got brass balls to be headin' back this early..I suppose we all heal differently.."

"Ah, well you see.." Marcelloix began, pulling out the map and pointing to a small plot outside of Falcon's Nest. "We're all going with him to Ishgard, seeing as it's the only way to this place here.." A wrinkled finger tapped the 'x' as an anxious smile stretched his weathered lips, yet his eagerness was quickly shrouded by a roar of laughter from the bartender who slapped his knee. "What's so funny?" he probed, thoroughly confused.

"You takin' a miqo'te lass an' a little lalafell past the gates of Ishgard! Oh, boy what a riot! Next you're gonna tell me you'll be having tea with the Archbishop himself!" he barked, breaking into a frenzy as he hugged his sides. Judging from his friend's blank expression, he'd come to realize Marcelloix wasn't being facetious in any way. After he calmed himself, he quickly apologized. "Haven't you heard? With everyone pointin' fingers at each other, they decided to close their gates til someone comes and lays that great wyrm low.." he explained, referring to a nasty quarrel that has plagued them for nearly an age. He turned, making himself another cup of coffee to settle his nerves. "Unless you're visitin' family I'm afraid you're- hm.." He turned to face his company once more only to notice that the older elezen had left in quite a hurry. Gathering the leftover plate and mug, he expelled another sigh and started cleaning up, preparing himself for the midday rush.

Marcelloix ran to catch up with Al'kir, who he found brushing Lox's feathers before he saddled him up. Partly out of breath but determined, he stopped short and fought to regain his composure before he alerted Al'kir of the news. "We..we might..have a problem.." he breathed, hunching over and holding his knees as he took in a few deep breaths.

"The guards?" Al'kir said, still stroking the bird's vibrant feathers.

"Y-yes..wait.." Marcelloix stopped, eclipsed by the fact that the dragoon remained eerily calm. The thought soon dawned on him. "You knew?"

"Aye.." he nodded, giving the glistening feathers one last comb before he returned the brush to its compartment. Dusting his hands, he turned to the scholarly elezen and clapped a palm against his shoulder. "And I'm afraid I'm going to need to ask a favor of you.."

* * *

"Absolutely not." The miqo'te growled, her ears flattening at the very idea. Wearing a hood was fine. The makeup on her nose didn't particularly bother her, either. It was when he had the audacity to suggest tucking her tail that she grew mildly impatient with him. They had successfully backed her into a corner, holding the robe ready and some loose trousers that looked absolutely dreadful. With her tail flicking wildly, she exchanged looks between the two elezen men as they slowly zoned in on her, with bed pillows tied to their arms and full plated helmets.

Muffled by the metal grate covering his face, Al'kir tried to reason with her on behalf of their mission. "Let's be reasonable, I'rinae..if you want to get into Ishgard, we're going to have to take _some_ precautions.." he argued, moving slow and steady as they approached close enough to grab her.

"And tying my tail up is reasonable?!" she snarled, brandishing her fangs.

"This isn't working.." Al'kir said, turning to Marcelloix to confirm the situation. He wasn't surprised that the older elezen seemed mostly reluctant against their choice of reasoning, but he remained steady with the trousers held out from him serving as his current shield from her seething wrath. Marcelloix nodded, the unwillingness to go through with their next step was deeply expressive in his voice. "Plan B, then?"

Within an instant, they both lunged for the miqo'te as they fought against tooth and claw to dress her properly. Feathers exploded out of the pillows as her claws ripped and tore at them, making it extremely difficult for them to fit her into her new garb. Al'kir pulled the drawstring of the trousers to fit snugly around her tiny midsection and wide hips, making sure they were tight but not uncomfortable. There wasn't much he could do with the tail besides tucking as much as he could into her undergarments, at which point he wrought a mrowling noise from her that was sharp like a gasp but trailed off like a lion's roar, ending with a menacing guttural growl. As they held her down to clasp her ears against her head and paint her nose, Marcelloix tried as best he could to position them to the sides of her head, the tips poking against the hood perfectly. His job had been fairly easy compared to Al'kir's, where a yelp alerted him to her sinking her fangs into the fleshy part of his hand. Recoiling, the dragoon cursed and wrung his hand, cradling it as blood began to flow from the puncture wounds. "Fury take it, I knew I should've asked for those oven mitts.." he grumbled, going back to his painting job as Marcelloix continued to hold her in place, intermittently apologizing every so often.

Looking into the dirty mirror hanging above the stone basin, her amber eyes started filling with tears as she felt the crushing sting of defeat. "I look hideous!" she cried, pressing her nose and tugging at the tattered hood. Sighing, the dragoon packed her things along with his in a hurried effort to start their trek. He knew he was never going to hear the end of her whining, and thought it best to start moving as to not prolong the torture. As she continued to grumble to herself, he tossed the helmet to the side and piled the ravaged pillows into a corner. "The point isn't to impress the guards...you need to look like an elezen.."

"But I'm not an elezen!" she screamed, still prodding her nose. Her hands moved to the thick mass of fur uncomfortably wrapped up in her undergarments, unable to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. "And what about Kyros?! He's not an elezen either!"

"Wot abou' me?" the little lalafell wondered aloud as he breached the door to their little room. A slight feeling of dread crept over him as he saw I'rinae wearing what looked to be rags, with her nose covered up and tail missing. When the door shut behind him, he slowly backed into it as the two elezen men rounded on him. Globs of sweat trickled down his forehead as his small hands searched frantically for the door handle, and yelped as he was grabbed and forced into a wardrobe that would potentially scar him for at least a fortnight.

* * *

The room was filled with acrid smoke as Popororo sat stewing over his long oaken pipe. The tobacco had done naught for his nerves, cracking his knuckles as he waited patiently for his brutes to return. The thought of his most prized possession gallivanting across Eorzea with ruffians did little to his ease his stress, more so that he had no way on controlling his income without her little gift. The girl was proving to become more troublesome each passing summer, and he knew it was just going to get harder. She was a willful girl, despite him trying to beat it out of her at a young age. He'd been dreading this day, ever since the miqo'te boy grew too close to stealing her away. The whole mess almost cost him his freedom, had the flames been anymore the wiser. It was something he couldn't stain his hands with again. Scheming calculated homicides was out of the question now, especially if there were more fools involved. "And the boy.." he whispered, his thoughts escaping through his lips as they whirled in his head. If his suspicions were true, this was going to prove more difficult than he first imagined.

"Sir.." The two burly roes came bursting through the double doors of his lavish estate, out of breath and ragged from wear.

Popororo looked between the both of them, shooting to his feet and dropping his pipe to his side. "Well?! Did you see where she was going?"

"Aye, they 'eaded towards Ishgard, speakin' somfin' 'bout a aqua polls.." The other chimed in behind him eagerly. "Some treasure o' the like.."

The lalafell dropped back into his pillows, the color draining from his face. So she had found it after all, and now he was being cheated out of his years of hard parenting work by random fools that decided to trust her. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Those maps and that treasure rightfully belonged to him. Fury soon consumed his tiny body as his soulless emerald eyes narrowed on the gargantuan twits standing before him.

"S-so, wot we doin' boss?"

"Shut up! I'm thinking, you imbecile.." Popororo spit back, cataloging every thought carefully as he searched for some high ground, if there was any to be found in this situation. Coming upon a lead, he absentmindedly retrieved the pipe and tapped the mouthpiece to his cheek, formulating and cultivating a plan to bring her back into his pockets. The absurdity of it made him chuckle, which caused the two brutes to raise a brow towards him in odd suspicion. Gently, he puffed on his pipe to calm his nerves before hopping down from his pillow throne and taking a seat at his study. Rescuing the dainty fountain pen from its inkwell, he began jotting down an address on a scrap piece of parchment and handed it to the closest one. "Fetch me Croix Silvaire...and tell him to come join me for a smoke and some fine wine, I have a business proposition I'm sure he shan't refuse..Hurry up, will you?!"

"Yessir!" They both chanted in unison, slamming into one another as they fought to get out of the door. As soon as he heard the door snap, Popororo let out a long, dreary sigh while using his free hand to rub his temples. Teenagers and their rebellious attitudes these days made him thankful he was well into his years. The more he thought on his plan however, the wider his impish grin spread. Moving back to his pillow throne, he puffed on his pipe a bit more while fleshing out the gritty details of his devilish scheme. "So my little girl likes elezens, hm? Wait til you see what Papa Roro has in store for you.."

* * *

The winds whipped through the rubble and the last standing pillars of what remained of the Gates of Judgment. The group approached slowly, with Lox following close behind carrying their luggage. Climbing the stone steps, I'rinae peered around at all the guards from underneath the shadows of her hood, keeping her eyes mostly hidden. They were all clad in shining steel chainmail, sporting the same regal blue and white colors as well as ornate spears. Stood before them was a massive iron gate, and on the other side narrow passages that were surrounded by jagged cliffs that seemed to go on forever. Upon imagining every wild thing that must be down there, the group stopped as the guard closest to the gate addressed them with haste. "You lot there, state your business!" he shouted, standing at attention with his polished sword and shield on display. I'rinae could feel her bottom lip withdraw between her fangs, at which point Al'kir nudged her and gave her a look that implored her to relax. Her eyes quickly settled back on the chiseled stone that made up the floor, each brick holding exquisite detail. Throwing out a hand, Al'kir waved to his kin that stood watch at the gate, holding a gentle smile. "I've come back to pay my respects to my late parents, and introduce my own family to their new home-"

"By Fury's grace...is that really you, Al'kir?" The soldier pulled up his face plate and blinked a few times as if he were fighting to trust his eyes. A long pause followed before he pulled off his helmet, revealing a rather youthful looking elezen with dozens of freckles staining his pale face. Dropping his guard, the boy moved closer to inspect further, still gawking at dragoon. "I heard all about you! Your story drove my desire to be a Dragoon!" he added, still awestruck. Another long pause caused them to share an awkward stare, and he soon realized the contradiction in his statement. As if reading Al'kir's mind, he hastily sheathed his sword and shield. "Obviously I uh, didn't get very far in my training..much to the relief of my dear mother..who's this? I didn't take you for the settling down type.." he wondered, addressing the maiden holding a small bundle in her arms next to him.

I'rinae felt her heart race as the soldier started towards her, forcing herself not to retreat or back down. She could feel her ears twitch as they were held snugly against her head with hair clasps, her submissive tendencies kicking in. The bundle of linen she was holding soon made a noise as I'rinae's bravery tapped out on fumes, causing the younger elezen to stir. Nestled in the linens was a rather large baby, and judging by the smell and displeased face, it didn't look very amused. Hoping he didn't catch the strong stench of alcohol coming from the baby's breath, I'rinae took a step back wishing Al'kir would take control of the situation. The dragoon quickly skipped in between the two and laughed worriedly. "Well, you know, times change and a man gets lonely..this is my darling wife, my brother-in-law, and my..ahem, son.." he explained, riding on the belief that it was enough to sate his admirer's curiosity. I'rinae nodded at the mention, her own face growing hot but remaining hidden underneath her shawl. The 'baby' began to mutter a curse towards the dragoon only to have the linen briskly wrapped over his face, drowning out most of his audible annoyances.

"Baby's cranky today..maybe we should get your _son_ out of the cold, dear?" I'rinae grumbled, forcing the words through her teeth as they clenched together. Al'kir pulled a face, her use of a pet name making him cringe in his skin. The tension increased among the group as they awaited judgment, a name I'rinae was fairly curious about but felt it was not the right time to ask. The longer they waited, the more anxious the miqo'te-turned-elezen became. Dreading the worst, she shut her eyes and hugged the bundle of linen.

"All looks right here, then...welcome back, Dragoon!" The words came so suddenly, I'rinae had to stop herself from an exaggeration of welcomed respite. A burst of cool air rushed them as the gates lurched open, peppering them with bits of ice. They were on their way at least, all that was left was crossing the bridge. Once they were a ways through, the metallic screeching of old metal told her the gates were now closing and there was no where to go but forward. Revisiting the question she had before, once they were far enough away, she turned to Marcelloix with a newly cultivated interest. "Marcelloix, why do they call it the Gates of Judgement?"

The old elezen cleared his throat, having to raise a few decibels to talk over the howling winds. "Well, the legend has it that if you are wicked of heart, Halone herself will send a gale to push you off into the abyss.." he said, fighting to keep his hood drawn and coat closed while hugging the tiny glowing carbuncle inside it. He expressed a light chuckle when he saw I'rinae's eyes grow twice their size at the mention of Gods and being pushed into a neverending abyss. "It's just a legend of course, but I'd not fancy testing their validity.."

Nearly forgetting about the bundle she was carrying that whole time, I'rinae pulled the linen back to see a cozy Kyros. As Alk'ir moved closer to them he looked down at their bundle of joy with an apologetic smile. Not wanting to add insult to injury but thought it polite to ask, the dragoon nodded towards the lalafell in a caring manner. Despite this however, Kyros stared daggers at him as he lay scrunched in the linen wrappings. "You alright then, Kyros?" He queried, trying to ignore the fact that they put a grown man in a diaper.

As expected, the lalafell shot him a venomous glare. "Speak o' this to 'nyone, an' I'll cut ya throat in yer sleep, ya pointy-eared prick.."

As they passed under the Arc of the Worthy, I'rinae stopped to take in the majesty of the city, only to find it in shambles. Piles upon piles of rubble littered the ground, torched stone blackened by dragon fire painted most of the city's walls, and scaffolding lined almost every building in an attempt to rebuild a crumbling empire. The four of them continued past the guards stationed at the end of their path, as well as quite a few more moving towards another part of the city in small groups of four. Their steel toes clicked in unison against the frozen bricks and cobblestone, sounding as if an army were headed in every direction. Each passing guard gave them the same accusatory look, waiting for a reason to raise their swords. It felt as though they weren't trusted, at least that's how I'rinae perceived it. The feeling of being silently judged through closed helmets clawed at her subconscious, if only for the sole reason that all she could see were their eyes following their every move. Some of them sported the blue and silver colors like she saw at the Gates of Judgment, others wore a mixture of gold and silver, red and silver, all with their own coat of arms. She'd put a jump in her step at the anxiety of being carefully watched, at which point Al'kir threw out an arm to coral her behind him. "Stay close, I'rinae.." he said, keeping an eye out in case they were approached. Marcelloix kept up the tail along with Lox, closing her in with Kyros still bundled and close to her bosom. Moving past the Brume and the aetheryte plaza, they just had a little ways to go before reaching the Cloud Nine Inn and they would be home free. They'd made great time, as it was just starting to hit late afternoon. After walking up what felt like a malm of steps, they came towards a statue that stood in shambles in the middle of a fountain. More rubble covered the streets as well as carts laying on the sides of the roads. When they reached the double doors and pushed one open, warmth poured into their frozen bodies and refilled their vigor. The balcony they were standing on was toasty, and as they descending down the staircase, I'rinae soon spotted the source of the welcoming heat. A large stone fireplace lay open-faced and gorged with wood and coal, billowing a mountain of flames to combat the fierce, ceaseless winter outside. It was a welcomed change to being out in the cold for so long, as she could finally start to feel her fingers and toes again.

The man behind the counter welcomed them with a gentle smile. He wore no armor, but his youthful face was lined in thick auburn fur. I'rinae stared for a moment, enamored by his rugged appearance, yet quickly shook the thought from her head and rejoined her comrades. The only thing on her mind at the moment was pulling her tail out of her underwear and having a nice long stretch in front of a roaring fire. The place seemed quiet for a pub, given the time of day. Another distracting thought no less, as she hadn't noticed the clerk handing them two separate keys. When Al'kir gathered her attention, they made their way to their new temporary living quarters, but this time things were slightly different.

"Alright, so Marcelloix, you'll be taking the runt with you to your room.." he said, ignoring the look of sheer hatred from underneath the linens. "And I'll be sharing this room with your highness.." Given their past history, he could feel himself flinch as if ready for a hand full of claws, yet when none came he shrugged it off and pushed the key into the lock. Handing off Kyros to Marcelloix at the mild distaste of his carbuncle that now had to move from the warming safety of his jackcoat, I'rinae followed Al'kir into the room curiously. Something seemed different about him ever since they passed into the gates of the city, yet she couldn't fathom as to what exactly was off about him. Once the door shut, he tossed their bags onto the bed and stood for a moment, watching the barred windows. A torrent of thoughts spilled through his head as he waited for her to press him. The silence remained, ticking down the seconds as if taunting him. The most frustrating part about it was he couldn't figure out just what to say, and once he had a good footing to start with, three loud knocks slammed against the door at the west side of the room.

"Where's that damn dragoon at? I'll knaw his bleedin' kneecaps off!" Kyros growled against the brittle wooden door. "That diaper rode so far up my arse I'll be shittin' linens til next moon!"

The two exchanged a look and suppressed a burst of laughter, settling for sharing a silent chuckle. When the room fell silent once more, Al'kir crossed his arms firmly over his chest and set his gaze on I'rinae. "So, are you ready to become a real healer?" he asked, a growing smile stretching his tired face. The miqo'te lit up immediately, bouncing on the balls of her feet followed with a succession of morbid approval. "Well, let it be known I am a man of my word, let's go.." Pulling her hood down further to mask more of her face, Al'kir opened the door and motioned for her to take the first step out as they made their way towards her destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

After making a brief stop to drop Lox off at the Holy Stables, Al'kir took I'rinae to the upper part of the city. The lacking presence of guards granted her a brief reprieve from her anxiety, but soon came the realization that they'd been replaced with women wearing lavish dresses. Fancy silks and lace, as well as bodices embroidered with all sorts of pastel colors, mated with long skirts sharing pronounced features. As uncomfortable as they looked, they certainly stood out. The Miqo'te moved closer to Al'kir as the women eyed her suspiciously, their dull yet curious eyes following her every move. Often she'd see them turn to one another and speak in hushed voices, causing her to inch closer to the dragoon. Almost meeting his heels with her toes, she bumped into his backside as they came to an abrupt stop. "Well, here we are.." he said, stopping before a rather ordinary place. The few people outside wore what seemed to be uniforms instead of frilly dresses, and were more intrigued by their own conversations than the two standing before the ornate wooden doors.

I'rinae hesitated, reaching out a hand to grab one of the handles and pushing all of her weight into it. When it swung open, she was greeted with a few curious glances from those who took the time to peel their attention away from their books and charts. She was surprised to see some were Hyur, but the majority that occupied the tiny space were Elezen, as well as the man standing at the counter across from her. Gazing at the gadgets and gizmos surrounding him, she barely noticed the dark color of his skin and striking icy eyes that followed her as she slowly approached.

"Welcome to the Athenaeum Astrologicum! It's been a while since we've had new blood in- oh, o-oh dear.." he stammered, moving from behind the desk to examine her more closely. The piercing golden eyes and thin slits gave it away immediately. "You're...not Ishgardian.." Before the Miqo'te could utter a word, he'd started to circle her like a hawk stalking prey, skimming every inch of her with newly discovered enthusiasm. He kept muttering things to himself, adding to her viable concern, until she finally took a step back and forced the words out of her head that had been buzzing around ever since they'd left Cloud Nine.

"No, I'm not.." she said, pulling her hood off to reveal her clamped ears. "But...I'd-"

"You wish to learn the complex art and sophistication of beneficial white magics through the age-old process of star mapping and astromancy?" A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he stopped in front of her and clapped his hands together at the middle of his robes. "Well, my dear, you've come to the right place..however, I'm slightly intrigued that a Miqo'te, a sun seeker no less, came all this way to study such an odd discipline.." he said, cradling his chin in his hand as he lounged against the desk behind him. "Curious..never the matter, though! I can see you have potential within you, and with hard work and some training, I'm sure we'll find it! Lady Leveva wouldn't let me live it down if I turned a prospective student away.." Moving towards the bookshelves, he motioned for her to follow as he searched the dusty tomes for the best material to get started. Pulling down a rather large moss colored book, he dropped it into her arms and moved on to the next. _Stars Across the Ages,_ a book so old, the dust caked on it slid off in a thin sheet once it plopped into her arms. The spine had some wear, the binding almost frayed from excessive use. The dust cloud forming around her caused a sneezing fit, intense enough to shake one of her ears loose as it folded backward instantly. The next title, _Sharlayan Astronomy and Astromancy Vol. 1_ , collapsed on top of the pile as he continued rummaging through the shelves. The last book he added to the pile, much to her displeasure, was a relatively new copy of a title she couldn't quite read from its current angle atop the tower.

Walking back to his desk, he pulled a box from beneath and set it on top before giving her a quick smile. "Well, that should do it! I wish you luck on your endeavors, and if you have any questions you know where to find me.." he said, reaching over the desk to pull her hood up and back over her face in one swift motion.

Speechless, I'rinae couldn't find the words to voice her concerns. The truth was she had a million questions, though she felt most of the answers would be hidden in the books he'd just given her. After thanking him, she gathered her bundle of books with the box teetering on top and began to walk out the door as Al'kir held it open, struggling under the weight. The moment the doors clicked shut, one flew open behind them as the elezen popped out to catch them while waving a chart in his hand. "I almost forgot to give you this!" Dropping the chart on the very top of the wobbling tower, he bade them good evening and the door drifted shut once more. Before they could get to the stairs, I'rinae felt her knees buckle and she collapsed under the weight, tumbling down in a heap. The dragoon shook his head, burying his face in his hand as he let out a long drawn out sigh. He knelt down, gathering the books under one arm while helping her to her feet with the other. As she rescued the box and chart from the cold ground, she gave him a weak smile and he couldn't help but return it. "Would it kill you to ask for help every once in a while?"

Once they had reached their room, the miqo'te jumped head first into the book at the bottom of the pile, _Fundamentals of Divinity: Reading the Heavens_. Night had settled in, but the room remained toasty thanks to Al'kir, who'd been supplying the fire with ample amounts of wood. The candle next to her paired with the fire's glow gave her enough light to continue studying once the windows fell dark. They had to clear off quite a few bottles to give her enough space, as the room was littered with them. They were a grim reminder of the current turmoil that plagued the city as well as the people in it. A few bells past midnight marked the end of her first book and the beginning of the next. In that time, Al'kir had gone to check on Lox as well as bring her dinner, which sat partially eaten on the desk next to her. He wanted to press her on eating a bit more to ease his mind, fearing she might be throwing too much of herself into this far too quickly. Clearing his throat, he paused before speaking, somewhat entranced by the view of her scanning every word of every page. "So our first venture is tomorrow..are you excited?" As if his question fell on deaf ears, the miqo'te didn't budge from her studying. An ear had acknowledged his question, flicking towards him, yet she remained glued to her books. Sighing, he slid off his boots and curled up into the bed on the side closest to the wall, closing his eyes. "Please don't forget to sleep..we're going to need all the help you can give us tomorrow.." Al'kir readjusted himself before pulling the covers over him and drifted off silently.

"Huh?" I'rinae finally awoke from her trance after finishing the second book, only to find her roommate had fallen asleep quite some time ago. A yawn fought against her better judgment to keep going, but her curiosity ignored her body's wishes and retrieved the box. Sliding it open, an ornate metal disk was nestled in mounds of paper pulp and wood shavings, along with a deck of cards and six other cards displayed across the bottom. The intricate designs and the way they were arranged told her they were her major arcana. From right to left, she started by picking up a card with the likeness of Azeyma painted on it in a truly intricate design; a brilliant sun hung above, showering her in its radiant light. At the bottom was a banner emblazoned with the word "BALANCE". Looking the card over, she jumped when the box let out a brief hum; the strange instrument inside giving a slight glow that faded quickly. Confused but intrigued, I'rinae picked it up and examined it. All sorts of symbols covered its metallic features; depictions of the heavens and phases of the moon, as well as the sun and clouds. Balancing it on a finger, she turned it over while still holding the card in her hand. A spark ignited, causing it to hum again, but this time it began to whirl to life. With a violent shudder, the middle spheres split and started turning like the mechanisms of a clock. Dropping the card in surprise, she snatched her hand back as it twirled atop her finger, now hovering just a few ilms above her fingertip. Captivated by the beauty of its structure and graceful maneuvering of parts, she almost failed to notice the card she'd picked up had floated towards it and now orbited the outside around it, with its face pointing inward. When she reached out to grab the card, the colors burned brightly as the sun illuminated with brilliant light, the once black outlines turning white. Now fully fascinated, she turned her wonderment toward the rest of the cards as she took the time to read each one. The next one in line was the EWER, a card depicting the goddess Nymeia with water rushing forth from her magical loom. A fancy depiction of a pot hung over her. As soon as she'd picked it up, it floated towards the sphere to begin orbiting around it. The balance had stayed locked in her hand, however, but remained glowing. Thinking she'd figure it out eventually, she shrugged it off and went on to the next one. The ARROW, appropriately named as its picture was the goddess Llymlaen drawing her bow, held an exquisite plethora of colors diverging from the arrow's head. After careful inspection, the card joined it's sister as they both circled around the atlas. The next was something she'd seen before, a goddess holding a shield and spear. Halone garbed in mail and silk with a bright red ribbon spiraling down the length of her spear, with a city in the likeness of Ishgard as its background and a snowflake crowning the top. The SPEAR, named for Halone's trusty weapon of choice. As it left her hand to join the others, she picked up the next one. I'rinae recognized Rhalgr almost instantly, his large head surrounded by a majestic mane of alabaster hair. The SPIRE portrayed mighty levinbolts, cast from an angry Rhalgr, spreading towards an iron tower stretching towards the heavens, made up of several gears and mechanisms that I'rinae wasn't familiar with. As it joined the others, the last card on the left was the BOLE, a very tame looking card compared to its sisters. A single massive tree took up the majority of its face, with its roots snaking downward towards its banner while its lush canopy covered the top. Before she could further investigate which sign of the gods it held, it zipped over and joined the others as they continued to float around. Admiring its beauty for a moment, she decided to pluck another card to get a closer look and to test if it would just fly back into its place. With a quick snap of her wrist, she retrieved the spire despite wanting to grab the spear, and cursed under her breath. The card began to glow as she held it, the lightning bolts intensifying as the card radiated with light. "Spire.." she read aloud, mindful of waking Al'kir as she played with her new toy. As the word left her lips, the Balance that had sat glowing in her hand since she pulled it from its orbit, singed and crumbled to embers as if it burst into flames. Aghast and bewildered, she'd jumped back against the chair with such force that it rocked backward and screeched against the wood floor. Frantic, she searched wildly for the cause only to notice it was safe and sound, orbiting around the atlas once more with the others. It was no longer glowing. However, the spire she now held in her hand had escalated, its gleam so fierce that even the roaring fire next to her paled in comparison. After a moment of watching it, she fought to understand how to send it back into her stack with its sisters. The thought soon occurred to her that it might fly back on its own, and to test that, she decidedly tossed it into the air. It suspended itself in the air silently, and after a time passed she'd thought it to be stuck. Cursing again she went to grab it, only to quickly snatch her hand back as it began dissipating into a shower of white particles. The card had reappeared in its place, and I'rinae now felt an abundance of energy that seemingly came out of thin air. The urge to run around in circles was pulling her from her chair, but she remained seated. Instead, she gave the atlas a tap and watched it collapse flat, the cards floating over to a sheath that seemed to match the design of the atlas. They all fit snugly into their own compartments, no longer flowing with magic. Placing the atlas down flat against the desk, she went on to her next book with her vigor fully restored and ready to start another long study session.

A loud snore stirred Al'kir from his deep slumber, calling his attention to the Miqo'te that lay sound asleep against an open book, with her face buried in her arms. Soft elements of dawn had begun to peek through the window, signaling the coming of day. He judged that she'd stayed up all night by how many books had moved from her left to her right, as well as the absence of the desk itself, now covered over with so many things that one would question if there was a desk there or not. He carefully slid an arm behind her head and another under her knees, gathering her in his arms so he could move her to the bed. She was heavier than she looked, but not enough to give him any issue. Placing her down, he pulled the covers over her and shook his head. If she'd spent all night studying, she was most likely going to spend half the day sleeping. The thought soon crossed his mind that he could use this time to have a shower and enjoy a good Ishgardian meal. Having been away for so long, he missed the high calorie diet that prevailed in this place of endless winter weather. Taking one more look at her, he stopped at the door as a thought pressed his mind, gently waving it away once he stepped out and closed the door with a soft snap.

The school bell of Saint Reymanaud's Cathedral alerted the group that it was passing midday as they sat outside the stables. The monotonous chiming resounded throughout the city, reaching every darkened, snow pelted corner. Half asleep but entertained by the chocobos that ran around in the training yard below, I'rinae let out a long listless yawn.

"I warned you not to stay up too late.." Al'kir scorned, watching the sleepy miqo'te rub the fatigue from her eyes. He'd been a bit on-edge ever since they left the inn, thinking that the large golden sphere latched to her back might draw too much attention despite her being covered up. It seemed a bit too far out of place from the ragged robe she was wearing, but he was grateful they didn't have to fight her in order to put it on again.

Marcelloix seemed suspicious of the lithe black chocobos for rent but was reassured when his carbuncle hopped atop the saddle. Fastening his book securely to his hip, he took a strong hold of the reigns and waited for the other two, remembering to check on Kyros who'd been stowed away in his knapsack. A quick look towards the stable maid told him to tilt his head down and whisper as low as he could without alerting anyone to the small man in his backpack. "You alright there, Kyros?"

"Aye..bit cramped but once ye move some things 'round it's quite cozy-like.." the backpack hummed in response, causing the porter to stare at them awkwardly. Marcelloix quickly cleared his throat and proceeded to walk towards the airship landing, leaving the other two to sort out their travel arrangements.

I'rinae kept quiet as she watched Al'kir slip a special saddle on to Lox, taking careful consideration to detail on his wings and tail feathers. Lox of course chirped happily at the attention, even taking a moment to gently butt his head against I'rinae's in an attempt to get her to join in. A tanned hand gingerly made its way towards his beak, stopping short of it before resting a palm against it. The bird's eyes fluttered shut as he let out a purring coo, which wrought a soft laugh from Al'kir. "So when did you start liking chocobos?" he chaffed, finishing his inspection and strapping their bags to his saddle.

The miqo'te turned up her darkened flat nose and pulled a face, irked by his jest. "Unlike you, Lox actually has some charm to him.."

"Yeah I bet, but _he_ doesn't have to put up with your whining.." Al'kir retorted, grabbing the reigns and leading him towards the others that were waiting at the airship landing. "It's good he's calm at least, I'd be worried if he wasn't seeing as how he never really liked flying.."

"Flying?" I'rinae's eyes widened at the thought, and soon the pieces were coming together.

"Oh, aye..did you think we were going to walk everywhere? With how vast and wide these lands are? It would take us ages, even with Lox here.." After a few moments of silent thought, Al'kir soon reckoned he knew what the miqo'te feared most. Stopping to think on it for another minute, he turned back to the girl and tilted his head. "I'rinae..are you afraid of heights by any chance?" Her silence and sudden tensing did very little for her argument, thus giving Al'kir a very firm belief that she was. It made sense, though he didn't know whether to be amused or worried since they were about to be flying quite a lot, at a distance of a few hundred fulms above ground. Pointing his attention back to Lox, he gave him an apologetic nod before they continued on their way. Today was going to be another interesting day.

The winds whipped across the landing, taking flurries of snow with each drift. Watching Marcelloix take off on his black chocobo, I'rinae stayed glued to the gate as Al'kir gave Lox one more look over. Motioning for her to join him, the dragoon hopped up on the saddle and pushed Lox towards her. Holding out his hand, his face changed to reflect sincere stoicism. "I promise, it's safe..I won't let anything happen to you, but you have to trust me, alright?"

The miqo'te hesitated, her heart pounding in her chest as she stared into his boreal eyes. Swallowing her pride and fear, she placed her hand in his as he hoisted her up and wrapped a firm arm around her midsection. Her eyes clamped shut as they took off, but she remained calm against her violent shudders. The warmth of Al'kir's arm against her gave her some degree of support, but she refused to open her eyes for the duration of the flight. She could feel her body float effortlessly through the air as the wind nipped at her face, blowing her hood back. The beating of Lox's wings were almost silent against the howling winds. When she peeked, all she could see was white with stains of black. They were flying over jagged rocky outcroppings towards yeti territory, and the supposed first location. Leaning further into Al'kir, her arms wrapped around the one that remained over her. She didn't want to think how far they were up in the air or how far it was to their destination, choosing to ignore those details for the time being by thinking of how much money might be waiting in those chests.

The landing was a bit rough, the frozen snow making it troublesome for Lox to grab hold of the ground, and they slid a few fulms forward before stopping. A light powdering of snow fell as they looked at their surroundings, with Marcelloix rescuing Kyros from his knapsack. It was a small ledge that overlooked the Bed of Bones and the end of one of the two rivers that used to flow through the land. Rivers that were now frozen from the surface to the bed beneath. Bringing out the map, she carefully pored over it to pinpoint the exact spot where they would need to dig. Once she found it, they brought out their picks and shovels to starting chipping away at layer after layer of ice and snow until finally, they struck something.

The boys put their strength together in pulling the chest from its home, sliding it up to the surface where I'rinae could see it. The trim was clad in sterling silver, tarnished after eons of burial; the bright blue paint barely holding any of its color against the dirt that clung to it. Kyros was the first to climb out of the hole with utmost haste, despite having complained of being tired just seconds before. When the other two climbed free and dusted themselves off, I'rinae gave Kyros the confirmation to open the chest. Rubbing his hands together, his smile grew wide as his hands clutched the latch. "Ooohoohoo, show papa the gravy!" When the top flung open however, his smile faded as quickly as it had appeared. In the box sat a single gold coin. His tiny hand clutched it with his face now drooping with utter disappointment. "That's it?! A single coin? Some master thief if all he managed to steal was a-WHA" A large explosion sent the lalafell flying backward into I'rinae's arms as a tear ruptured in mid air, bright blue and glowing as it lit up the snow around it with a strong azure hue. The group stared, fixated on it as I'rinae took a few steps towards it. A warped picture of a long tunnel flowing with water showed so vividly on the surface, I'rinae swore she could feel the mist coming from the rushing water. Placing a hand upon it, a quick flash of light put her at the entrance of the tunnel she'd just been viewing from the outside. Warmth spread through her, filling her body. She was definitely no longer in Coerthas. As she began to step forward, another flash of light and a pop alerted her to the others as they came falling through the ceiling. Once they all climbed to their feet, they joined her in amazement that soon ended when their small window to Coerthas dissipated. Looking down the tunnel, I'rinae shrugged and went ahead. "Guess there's nowhere to go but forward.."

The group came to a large room that held two doors, tightly sealed shut with a small key hole located in the middle of each one. Three iron gates adorned the walls from the east, west, and north, as well as large pipes where water slowly trickled out and into tiny stone canals that fed into pools resting against the two stone doors. A chest lay in the middle, unlocked and waiting, enticing them to come forward and claim its riches. The tiny lalafell was the first to notice this, making his way over to the chest and laying a hand upon it before getting a sharp hiss from Al'kir. "Kyros, no!"

They could hear mechanisms whirl and crack, protesting old age and wear as the room seemed to come to life in an instant. The iron doors began to open and something was shuffling around inside them. Pulling I'rinae behind him, Al'kir readied his weapon as he motioned for the others to do the same. They didn't know what to expect but they prepared for the worst. As they watched the northern-most gate, something had fallen out of it. A mound of fur with two beady black eyes shuffled towards them and stopped, watching them curiously. Soon another one joined, and another, until there sat a full flock of them. They were surrounded by tiny balls of fur, one of which Kyros picked up and hugged. They seemed harmless, but I'rinae fought against the urge to do the same, as she didn't recognize them at all. Once Kyros gave one of them attention, the others started rounding on him, and Al'kir slowly backed away with I'rinae and Marcelloix, who tried to get Kyros' attention. "Kyros..I wouldn't, ah.."

"Look at these things! Just a big floofy mass is wot ye are, idnit? Yes ye are!" he laughed, picking up another and squeezing them both. The little lalafell dropped backward into the pile of them with a soft thud as they covered him, walking all over him. "You guys gotta try this! Look, they like me! They feel like tiny pillows with beetle legs.."

"Kyros those are voidsent.." Marcelloix said, and as the words left his mouth, the one he cradled closest to him began to extend a long, nail-like snout towards Kyros' neck. A small burst of wind slapped the thing away as Marcelloix's carbuncle landed back on its feet, letting out a low, growling bark. The small golden creature teetered on its back for a moment before regaining its footing and stared at the group once more before letting out a loud, ear-shattering screech. The others around it chimed in, and soon Kyros had flung the other one he'd been holding into the pack and took cover behind Marcelloix's legs. More were coming from the iron gates that opened, in swarms. They almost covered the entire ground with golden fur, inching towards the group. Al'kir flipped his spear vertically and started stabbing as Kyros shot a barrage of arrows into the crowd, a swift tail flip from the carbuncle sending a few more flying. Some would disappear with an audible pop, while others would get back on their feet and resume their ambush towards fresh meat. More poured in, and they were now outmatched by at least a hundred within the tiny space. They soon began to crawl up their legs, I'rinae letting out a scream as she felt their tiny feet against her bare flesh. Flailing and kicking, she brought out her atlas and quickly searched through the cards for something that might help, getting distracted again by the tiny balls of fur trying to climb her. Al'kir did his best to keep them off her, being careful not to stab her in the process. There were too many. More poured in from the gates, making the floor one ceaseless wiggling golden carpet as they climbed towards them. Closing her eyes, I'rinae fought to think of something – anything – that could help them. Fear had taken over as she could feel her heart race, the frantic breathing of her friends pressing her to do something. In one growling scream, she grit her teeth and let her aether loose, filling the atlas with an abundance of power. It gyrated wildly and rapidly, spitting and sputtering as sparks ignited against the inner rings that danced around the core. At the top of the room, a sphere was forming. Black as night, it enveloped the air itself in a shell that stretched madly, spreading every which way as it grew steadily larger. The rings were now oscillating to the point where they were nearly impossible to see, the middle still sparking and snapping as this sphere formed and took up the middle of the room. It was pushing them down, the air itself feeling as though it weighed several hundred ponze. "I'rinae!" Al'kir shouted, trying to grab her but not wanting to get close to the whirling atlas in case it exploded. The cards dancing around it had begun dropping to the ground, while the others shot out like bullets towards the remaining voidsent that kept coming. With the sphere almost complete, every voidsent in the room stopped moving abruptly, and flattened until it released a loud crunching noise, then a pop as it disappeared. From the middle of the room towards the outer walls, the whole mass of them followed the same fate until they were all crushed to death. Another loud crack and sputter marked the death of the atlas as it fell to the ground, the once gleaming gold and silver detailing now blackened and burnt with the inner circlets warped out of shape. As quickly as the sphere had formed, it vanished along with the last of those creatures leaving the group in a now empty room with a chest sitting neatly in the middle, unharmed. The boys soon turned their attention to the miqo'te that was held cradled against Al'kir in an effort to protect her from her own destructive power. Springing to their feet, Marcelloix picked up the trashed astroglobe and inspected it curiously as the carbuncle climbed atop his shoulder to join him. Overjoyed, Kyros ran towards I'rinae and locked his arms around her legs in a warm embrace. "That was amazing! Do it again!"

The four stood over the chest, taking careful consideration into what happened once they touched it. A swift check of the gates told them there were no more voidsent, giving Kyros the approval he needed before he touched it again. They watched with bated breath as the lid flung open, revealing..

"Nothing? Not even one sodding coin?!" An angry Kyros drove his foot into the base of the chest, feeling his toes crunch against the wooden exterior while letting out an audible yelp. The chest fell over, revealing something that looked out of place. As the three men argued against the point of the whole mess and almost dying, I'rinae pushed the chest out of the way to get a closer look. A key was hidden in the tile that was so intricately placed she had to use the tip of her claw to extract it. Examining it carefully, she turned her attention to the two doors. It had to fit one of them, but what sat on the other side? Something else had caught her eye, sticking out of the chest that now lay on its side with its mouth wide open. A piece of linen with a message that didn't seem to make much sense. Another loud clanking sound alerted the group, as Al'kir readied his spear once more. "Quiet! Everyone be quiet!" The clanking stopped, and once again silence reclaimed the tiny room. As the three men searched for the origin of the noise, I'rinae approached the doors, looking between the both of them. She had to weight the risks now, what would happen if she picked the wrong one? Do they get to leave if she picks the right one? The sound of rushing water was growing louder with each step she took towards the left door, the linen scrap still clutched firmly in her hand. Before she continued on, she slipped it into the side of her top, close to her breast. Stopping at the left door, she stared at the key for a moment, thinking about her decision. However, once she'd decided, the roaring of water grew so loud it shook the very walls, knocking dirt and dust loose from the ceiling. They soon found the commotion was coming from the pipes as one by one, they started pouring torrents of water into the small space. It was filling up fast, leaving their only space to breathe steadily shrinking. In just a few moments I'rinae could no longer touch the floor without the water coming above her head.

"We have to find a way out quickly!" Marcelloix shouted, as Kyros sat atop one of his shoulders with the carbuncle sitting on the other, scowling at the tiny lalafell. I'rinae had glued herself to Al'kir as he tried navigating through the water that was now chest deep. A few moments later the water had reached his chin, and they were running out of breathable air. Swimming around the room, he tried to locate a button or crank but when no such thing existed, he pulled his spear and slammed it against the stone ceiling as hard as he could while being suspended in water.

With key in hand, I'rinae took a deep breath and swam back down towards the two doors. It was now or never. Fighting to rip a piece from her tattered robes, she glided it across the bottom of the left door. When there was no current, she moved to the other. If these were indeed aqueducts, there had to be some flow, or so she hoped. She could feel herself becoming lightheaded, but she didn't have time to go up for more air. The depth of the water drowned out Al'kir's frantic voice as he searched wildly for her, calling out to her. Ignoring his pleas, she continued her experiment until she came across a small hole that sucked at the floating material, pulling it towards the right direction. Slotting the key, she felt her body go limp as she turned it, her head going fuzzy as her lungs ached and fought for air, only to be deprived to the point of fainting. Soon with a merciful haste, the water went rushing outward, carrying them all with it. They were met with the stinging cold of Coerthas as the portal spit them out into the snow, the water almost instantly freezing upon impact with the ground. Stuck in a coughing fit, the three men relished in the biting cold. Though they were more than likely freezing to death slowly, they were alive. A ways from them lay I'rinae, sopping wet and lifeless against the ground. Skidding to his knees next to her, Al'kir scooped her up in his arms, clapping a palm gently against her face to try and wake her. Dread setting in, he gave her a shake to no avail, the miqo'te not waking from her death-like slumber. Gathering her, he jumped to his feet and hopped atop Lox, motioning for the others to follow him. They needed to get out of the cold, and out of their clothes, immediately. As they ascended into the clouds, Al'kir held her snugly while holding the reigns, unable to peel his attention away from her for too long. "Please, stay with me.." he muttered against the billowing winds, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

That lonely metallic song alerted her to midnight as the miqo'te finally came out of her small coma. Pins and needles spread through her as warmth returned to her body. She remembered being stuck underwater but nothing afterward. Looking down the bed, Al'kir sat next to her with his arms crossed over his chest, sound asleep in the most uncomfortable position she'd ever seen. Kyros and the rabbit were curled up against Marcelloix's chest, while Marcelloix looked at her with a gentle smile. "You're awake.." he whispered happily, as to not wake the two sleeping soundly against him. "We were worried sick..even after Al'kir forced the water from your lungs, you remained unresponsive, we surely were worried that there would be lasting damage.."

Pointing towards the sleeping dragoon, her eyes widened as her finger then pointed back towards herself in a silent but crucial realization, now sitting up in bed. Marcelloix hesitated instinctively, then slowly nodded. "I'm afraid so.."

"He totally snogged ye.." Kyros added with a sly grin, attempting to rub the torpidity from his eyes.

"It was _not_ a kiss! I was trying to save her life you twit.." the dragoon growled, yawning himself as he woke from his slumber. Rubbing the back of his neck, he leaned forward and cleared his throat. "So you're alright then?" he asked, his face still holding the same stoicism it always did. The caring in his eyes however had grown a bit brighter. When she nodded, he gave her a soft half smile before pulling out the box that now held the remnants of her broken and burnt atlas. "I only wish I could say the same for your astroglobe.." They all shared a laugh as they stayed up well into the young morning, talking and joking about everything that had happened that day under the warming embrace of a healthy fire. They'd managed to escape with their lives against seemingly impossible odds, but deep down I'rinae knew this was only just the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

"By the Fury..you..destroyed it?" The elezen inspected the burnt and broken astrolabe in unadulterated astonishment, wincing as some of the features crumbled into piles of ash upon his touch. Placing the busted instrument back into the box, he promptly removed his monocle and rubbed his temples. I'rinae stood on the other side of the desk quietly, her ears drooping as she watched the apparent anguish he was currently suffering. "And you mentioned something about a black sphere forming?"

"Aye, it almost killed us.." Al'kir grumbled from behind her, leaning against the wall as he watched the two.

"Mm, curious.." he replied, moving out from behind his desk to stand toe to toe with the miqo'te. Taking a moment to clean his monocle, he placed it back on and cleared his throat. "What is your name, my dear?"

Despite her tail being loose under her robes, it still curled around her leg instinctively as she fought to avoid his gaze. "I'rinae.." she said, in a seemingly apologetic tone. A pause took hold of their conversation and the room fell eerily silent. The call of midday made its presence known as the bells sang their metallic song, calling her attention to his internal struggle to form words. Once he caught a train of thought, it had swiftly derailed. Opening his mouth, he'd hesitate only to stop himself and reevaluate what he was going to say. Finally breaking the silence, he crossed his arms over his chest and ger her a stern yet bewildered look. "And you read all the books I gave you?" he pressed, his pointed nose tilted towards her. I'rinae slowly nodded, only furthering his bemusement. His icy eyes widened, taken aback by her answer. Unable to full comprehend it himself, he asked again. "All of them? Even _Fundamentals of Divinity_?"

"Mhm.." she answered, withdrawing further into herself.

Another long pause muted their conversation as he considered his next words. Holding out a gloved hand towards her, his discomfiture soon spread into a soft grin. "I don't believe I introduced myself when we first met, my name is Jannequinard..you'll have to excuse my crass behavior, you must understand the multitude of ridicule we get from the church has made me rather skeptical as of late.." He held a sense of eagerness as they shook hands, as if he were overjoyed by her presence when not a few moments ago he could barely force a word out. The sudden shift in behavior cause the miqo'te to withdraw further, if not out of fear but agitation.

"I thought you gave me those books to study, not as busy work!" she growled, feeling her tail writhe back and forth under her robes.

"I _did_ intend for you to read them for your own benefit, but for you to advance so quickly in such a short amount of time...it's truly fascinating!" Moving over towards the bookshelves, he seemed lost in his own head as he wildly searched for something. Expressing his distress when his search turned up fruitless, he moved on towards the upper part of the building to scour the desks, still muttering to himself. " _All_ the books..wow.." Another audible curse left his lips when his search once again ended in failure, and he made his way back down the carpeted stairs with a heavy sigh. Regaining his place behind the desk, he looked between the two of them with conciliatory defeat claiming his features. "Unfortunately, I can't replace your astroglobe...however, if you have the extra coin I'm sure a seasoned goldsmith will commission one for you.." The words made him scrunch his nose, as if he didn't want to admit it. He wanted to give her encouraging words, something to help lessen the sting of being helpless as a mentor, but for the first time in a long time he was at a loss for such things. As he watched them walk out the door, his mind drifted back to the battered astrolabe before him as well as the millions of questions that swarmed it, one standing out above the rest. "How did she manage to do that.."

When they'd reached their room, I'rinae noticed that the door on the eastern wall hung open, almost jumping out of her skin when she turned to see Kyros bobbing on his feet flailing a tiny piece of parchment. "Miss I'rinae! Oh, Miss I'rinae, lookit!" Handing off the paper, he climbed up the nearby chair to peer over her shoulder as she approached the desk that was still covered in books and cards. I'rinae scanned the paper, the handwriting was familiar to her but the name to match it had eluded her.

 _Follow the walls to the southwest of Durendaire manor,_

 _but not all walls are what they seem.._

 _Help will only reveal itself to those in need of it._

 _-R_

"This came with it as well..a secret admirer, perhaps?" Marcelloix chaffed, handing her a plain looking box that was rather heavy while tossing a wink towards Al'kir. A braided red rope was tied around it neatly, finished off with an exquisite bow. While she fought to remember who she would know here, she pulled at the string slowly and cautiously until it became loose enough to peel away. Once she pulled the top off the box, it dropped to the ground immediately as she gasped, taking in the beauty of the piece of art it held within. An astroglobe of pure plated gold rest in the middle adorned with fine jewels and surrounded by velveteen crimson ribbon. Small intricate details covered the surface, as well as dangling trinkets that hung off the sides. Pulling it out to examine it further, she noticed a whole new set of major arcana cards hidden underneath as well with an updated design rivaling her old ones. As it whirled to life and began to gyrate and twirl, a brilliant glow emanated from the bright blue gem in the middle, causing a vibrant array of colors. The card sleeve held the same lavish details, sporting the finest velvet and leather she'd ever felt under her fingertips. Whoever made it put a lot of time and money into the work of art, but she still couldn't recall who. The bell tolled to warn of the approaching twilight, but fell silent against her ears as she raked her memories for something. Looking towards Al'kir, she held up the paper as a means of asking him if he'd be so kind to escort them. The dragoon stood flustered and skeptical, brushing off her gift as dumb luck but figured he'd play along. "Last time I checked there were just walls there...but I suppose I'll humor you.." he sighed, gathering his armor. "Let's just..hurry, the streets can get dangerous at night.."

Al'kir hadn't been too far off. Once the clock struck dusk, there wasn't a soul to be seen on the streets. Every light besides the lonely flames of the streetlamps sat every few paces had extinguished, leaving the corners even darker than they were in the day time. This made him nervous, and as an extra precaution, he kept I'rinae close behind him at all times as the other two kept up the rear. Following the wall like the paper said, they skated past the entrance to House Durendaire manor into the farthest southwest corner, and the miqo'te pouted. "Not all walls are what they seem..hmm.." she whispered to herself, scanning the corner carefully. Having nearly no light made searching for something that wasn't there quite difficult, had it not been difficult already. There was only one space along the wall that actually looked like it could be a door, but it looked just like the other parts of the wall. Thinking on it, she contemplated what she should do while getting an audibly agitated sigh from the dragoon.

"Well, there's nothing here obviously...just some sap playing a trick on you, and possibly leading us out here to rob-"

"I think there's a door here.." I'rinae said, obviously ignoring his valid complaint with a strained sense of wonderment. Reaching out a hand, she prepared to knock against the wall as if it were a door.

Al'kir shook his head towards the miqo'te, letting out an amused, lofty laugh. "I'rinae..there is obviously no door there..just because you knock on a wall doesn't mean it will– " Once the words left his lips, as if on queue, the wall slid down to reveal a doorway. "...open" His eyes had widened at the sudden slap of reality he'd just suffered from, choosing to ignore it as a stroke of luck that just kept building on itself with her. The other two walked in after I'rinae, Kyros snickering as he passed the dragoon before emitting a sharp yelp of pain when a solid fist slammed against his tiny arm. After one swift sweep of the area, Al'kir ducked into the opening and jumped as it slid shut with a crisp snap behind him. Not knowing what to expect, he decided to keep himself ready for anything, especially after what they've experienced already.

The low lighting proved difficult for navigation through endless baubles and trinkets, as well as piles upon piles of junk and scrap. Off into a far corner of the estate, an oil lamp provided enough light to bask the small kitchenette in a warm, inviting glow. A makeshift kettle was steaming on the pot bellied stove that flooded the small area with heat. As they stepped further towards it, another body briskly joined them, snatching the whistling kettle from the fire and placing it on the table. "Well, I was starting to worry if you'd ever figure it out, perhaps I left you to yourself in Ul'dah for far too long.." A familiar voice rang through the darkness as the owner soon came into full view, her ears flicking towards the group paired with a smug smile. I'rinae let out an audible gasp and ran towards their new company, throwing her arms around her neck. "Risa!" Taken aback by the sudden show of affection, the other miqo'te jolted backwards a step before returning the embrace. Her golden eyes moved to the two behind her, scanning them as she left the embrace and motioned a brief welcome. "A lalafell and an elezen? So this is the group that has Popororo all riled up, hm?" Taking a closer look at Marcelloix, her nose twitched before she made it a point to question that something was missing, stepping toe to toe with the older elezen male. She was considerably taller than I'rinae, with flowing dark hair that gave off a crimson shine under the light in some places. Though the two miqo'te seemed to share similar physical likenesses, their new friend looked to have quite a few more summers on her. Marcelloix felt a tinge of anxiety claim him as she inspected him carefully, finally shrugging towards I'rinae.

"He's cute, but isn't he a little old for you?" she teased, turning her attention back to the older elezen and contributing a hasty wink. It was when she noticed the fourth of their small company that things started falling into place more coherently. Moving past Marcelloix, she stopped in front of Al'kir and crossed her arms over her chest. "..Oh, I see." Her face tensed immediately as she began to circle around him, taking a quick look over the dragoon while her fingers rapped against her arm. The man was more rigid than the other two, younger, and held a distinct anxiety that she couldn't quite place. "Hm..Interesting.." her ears flattened, yet she didn't show any sense of apprehension or submission. "I think you'll do just fine.."

"Do what?!" Al'kir growled, watching the other three take a seat as he stood stewing in his dwindling patience with this new miqo'te frisking him with her eyes. "You lead us here with cryptic riddles and nameless gifts and all you wanted was a tea party? Who are you even?!" Those soot black ears remained flat and calm, which made him nervous. I'rinae had been so easy to read thus far given her body language, but this new miqo'te had seemingly grown out of such a trait. He didn't want to admit it, but it made him feel anxious.

As if ignoring his outburst, the miqo'te pulled a seat next to I'rinae and implored him to sit and join them with a gentle smile. "Be patient with me please, Al'kir, I'll explain what I can in good time.."

Thanalan mint tea always had a way of calming even the most frigid guest, but Risa felt the dragoon was immovable. It was understandable, given the circumstances. They had sat in silence for quite some time. A silence that seemed necessary, if not welcome. Fearing to tear apart the tranquility of their moment, Risa prepared her thoughts delicately as they started to flow. She began with introducing herself as I'rinae's mentor of sorts, going back to her childhood when the girl was taken into care by the monetarist tycoon Popororo Tolororo. Avoiding too much detail, she left their story rather short and simple, ending her own tale in Ishgard. "Long story short, I supply steel, I keep to myself and the Temple Knights leave me be.." Her attention rounded to Al'kir, who'd fallen eerily silent through her explanation. An urge was building in her, an overwhelming need to stir the pot as she took note of the long polished spear attached to his back. "Word's been buzzing since you returned.."

"Aye? What of it? Other than gossip to keep the high born entertained.." Al'kir spit back, the idea of being the latest topic not surprising him in the least. He didn't expect the city to change that much in such a short amount of time.

The miqo'te perked her ears as if catching on to his apprehensive behavior, finding it slightly amusing. "So, does she know?" Risa whispered in a hushed tone, as she saw that I'rinae was deep into a conversation with Marcelloix and Kyros while she and the dragoon had their own back and forth. The facial expression that soon took over the dragoon's face gave her all the confirmation she needed. "Hmm..I see.."

"I'll tell her when I feel it's necessary.." Al'kir growled, snugly crossing his arms over his chest. "Why would it matter anyway? It's not like I'm planning to wed her.."

"Who?" With her ears now tilted their direction, I'rinae shared a look between the two with her curiosity suddenly peaked.

"No one, it's nothing!" The dragoon exclaimed hurriedly, fumbling to grab the tea cup.

"But I want to know!"

"No."

"Al! Tell me!" I'rinae growled, stomping her foot as her tail flicked wildly behind her in agitation.

Marcelloix cleared his throat and waved his hand towards I'rinae to grab her attention before the argument grew too heated. "Now I'rinae, we know Mister Al'kir has his reasons for things, maybe it's best we leave it be this time? We'll address it later, yes?" he reasoned, watching as the miqo'te slumped into her seat with her arms crossing around her bosom and her ears folding back. As unhappy with the outcome of the situation as she was, she respected his advice and left it closed, however her curiosity still boiled under the surface. A low grumble came from Al'kir as he rolled his eyes, inaudibly thanking Marcelloix for saving him from some embarrassment. Meanwhile their fifth member sat watching the scene unfold, taking in the interactions between the few of them. Beyond her amusement, Risa had started taking down several mental notes about the group and their dynamic. Thoughts that caused her to crack a wide smile, a phenomena that was proving to be rare these days. Not wanting to let the silence get a choke hold on her regalement, she let out a soft chuckle. "Well now, it seems I have my work cut out for me, this time..you two seem to make quite the couple.." Risa held back another chuckle as a deep crimson hue painted their cheeks. The older elezen sitting across from her as well as the little lalafell next to him had almost joined her in a chuckle, doing their best to cover their faces.

A few bells past midnight signaled the cooling teapot falling to the chilling bite of time and they began to say their goodbyes. Preparing to leave through the secret door, Risa sent them off one by one, stopping Marcelloix at the door and motioning for him to bend down so she could whisper. The carbuncle moved to that side of his shoulder quickly so that he could listen in as well. "If I could ask ye, I'll need ya to keep an eye on that kit, and that lad for a matter...for his sake, and hers.." Risa's tone was low and her golden eyes held the utmost sincerity, as if begging him. Another smile claimed her features as he nodded in understanding, the carbuncle following his example and tilting his button nose towards her. Something about her expression told him she knew far more than she was letting on, but he thought it best to keep it to himself. Moving along, he exited with Kyros, and Risa's attention soon fell on the two still bickering between themselves. Finally gathering the kit's attention, a warm embrace marked her goodbye as she scooted out the door, thanking her again for the gift. All that was left was the dragoon, and once I'rinae was out of earshot, Risa stopped him at the door to share a few parting words.

Al'kir rolled his eyes, hanging a hand on his hip as he was barred from the door and shot her an accusatory look. "Let me guess, you want an invite to the wedding?" he jested, but straightened his face as he saw the miqo'te wasn't enjoying his joke.

Instead, Risa looked towards I'rinae before they disappeared into the dark, then turned her attention back to him with a soft sigh. "Listen...you've been doing a good job so far of keeping her out of trouble and safe, and I know how tough that can be sometimes, trust me, but please..be careful with her heart.."

The dragoon remained silent, not knowing how to respond to such a request. Suspicion soon crept into his heart, but before he could probe anything further, he was pushed out the door and it vanished among the walls neighboring hit. The others called to him, and he started steadily making his way to the group but hung back so that he could think heavily on the miqo'te's parting words.

* * *

The next morning played out rather tamely for what they were used to, involving a nice breakfast as well as some down time. Al'kir had remained more silent than usual since their meeting with Risa, something which bothered I'rinae. Not wanting to provoke a sour mood or another quarrel, she left it as is and kept to herself and her books. Halfway through her second study session she felt a prickling at her side. It'd been driving her crazy for a while, though she finally decided to investigate the cause and slip her hand underneath the laced up side of her top. Something unusual was covering it. A gentle tug pulled it free, and once she brought it into view, she recognized it immediately. The message from the first chamber was slightly faded but still legible. "Oh, I completely forgot about this!" She exclaimed, calling the others over. When they'd circled her, she followed her finger along the words as she read it aloud. "Follow Thaliak's path through untamed wilds while his angels light the way, but remember to point yourself in the right direction.." They sat silently as each of them thought through the riddle, turning to each other and shrugging. Rummaging through her bag, I'rinae brought out the map of Coerthas Western Highlands and tapped where their first portal was. "Alright, so if we were here, going by the aetherial currents in the area and concentrated places of aether.." Retrieving the dilapidated quill pen from its inkwell, she dabbed it before circling the possible locations of portals in that area. There were seven possible places besides the one they visited, at certain points along the map. The riddle, however, proved something of another challenge. A challenge that sparked the interest of their older party member. The carbuncle on his shoulder tugged at his ear, and let out a gentle coo towards him, at which point he cradled his fuzzy chin against a weathered hand while deep in thought. "Yes..that would be something, wouldn't it?" It was as if the carbuncle were speaking the same language as the rest of them, purring in response to his question and then ending the conversation with a sharp yip. "Hmm..may I borrow this, Miss I'rinae?" Marcelloix inquired while the gears in his head began to run at full speed. Handing off the linen scrap, she shrugged and went back to her books and left Marcelloix to interpret the message. Before he disappeared into the room next door, he stopped on his heel and turned to address the three remaining. "Actually, this would be a good time to get some fresh air if you all wouldn't mind, the silence would do me some good.."

Looking between the three of them, Kyros let out a long stretch as a wide grin painted his features. The lalafell tossed the large bag towards Al'kir who seemed confused at the gesture. "Looks like you'll be my new pack mule, 'ay? Be a sport an' drop me in some fair lass's lap, would ye?"

"Or over the side of the city walls, perhaps.." Al'kir retorted, ignoring the scowl and picking up the lalafell by the neck of his tunic, stuffing him inside the backpack. He was surprised when the banter between the two wrought a laugh from I'rinae who was waiting at the door for them, already dressed and prepared. After the first two tries she'd gotten good at clamping her ears down by herself without the help of Marcelloix, a feat she was oddly proud of. Poking her head in to Marcelloix's room, she cleared her throat to gain his attention one last time before they made their way out. "Would you like me to bring you back anything?"

"No, but thank you though, dear.." he replied, diving back into his research.

The door drifted shut with a soft snap. The miqo'te turned to place her hand against the handle, but stopped herself. Something in her didn't want to leave him behind, but it was as he requested. With her hand pulling away from the door, she took a step back, watching it before she made her final decision. Turning, she ran to catch up with the other two and pushed the thoughts from her mind. After all the bickering and childish antics, they only owed it to him to provide some form of solace.

As the bell tolled noon, I'rinae found it surprising that the tavern remained fairly peaceful. They'd picked a table at the far corner of the room to minimize the amount of odd looks they'd get when Al'kir would empty a plate of food into his backpack. With the tavern being fairly empty, thankfully that worry had subsided for the time being. I'rinae used her fork to push her popotoes around her plate, becoming increasingly aware of the lack of Marcelloix's presence. Every so often her eyes would drift up to Al'kir who sat across from her, and once they happened to catch eyes she'd quickly look away. After the third time, Al'kir had pulled a face, slightly perplexed by her behavior. The both of them hadn't said a word since they ordered their meals. It wasn't until Kyros whispered through the backpack to say something that Al'kir cleared his throat to spark somewhat of a conversation. "So, how's astrologian?"

"Good..it's going great.." she said, still avoiding his eyes as she watched a small group of uniformed men walk down the stairs.

"Glad to hear.." he replied hurriedly, his own eyes glued to his plate. Feeling a tiny elbow nudge his ribs, he felt pressed to keep the conversation going. Heaving a sigh, he finally settled his gaze on her and attempted to empty his cluttered mind. "I'rinae, I–"

"Oye, lancer, the trash belongs downstairs!" One of the men shouted towards Al'kir, tossing a balled up chunk of newsprint at the dragoon as his friends joined him in a fit of laughter. As it bounced off his back and to the floor, I'rinae felt her muscles tense as her eyes narrowed on the group. To her displeasure, they decided to join them with the main one taking a seat next to her and the other two plopping down on either side of Al'kir. I'rinae turned her face towards the table to hide her eyes, not wanting to fully close them as her senses went on high alert when the boy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They were all wearing what looked like school uniforms with shiny round buttons. Had it not been for the strong stench of alcohol coming off his breath, she could get a whiff of lavender every so often from his clothes as he tugged her into him. Judging from their faces, height, and other factors she had to wager a guess that they were not much younger than her, if not the same age. The rude mannerisms also told her a lot about their maturity, or lack there of. The only thing she didn't understand is why they were so crass towards Al'kir, who remained quiet as if trying to ignore them. "You deaf, dirtborn? Your kind is served downstairs..or have you forgotten your place?" When he failed to get a rise out of the dragoon, he turned to I'rinae and pulled her closer against him, sliding his hand under her arm as she fully turned her head away. "Awe c'mon love, don't be that way, I can show you how good the other side has it and you'll forget all about this loser.." Upon feeling his fingertips brush her breast, I'rinae's reflexes caused her to pull away immediately and turn, hacking a wad of spit into the boy's face. The whole scene caused Al'kir's jaw to drop, the commotion calling the attention of the owner, Gibrillont. As it played out, I'rinae stared daggers at the boy while her eyes lay half hidden under her hood. He recoiled, using his sleeve to wipe the saliva from his face that was now painted in a soft hue of embarrassment. His friends got up to join him, now turning towards I'rinae and starting to close in when Gibrillont caught their attention. "Oye! You better not be stirring up trouble in my pub again, Fivault! I'd hate for your mother to learn you've been skippin' classes and drinkin' again..that goes for the rest of yous as well!"

The three of them exchanged looks and started towards the door, not wanting to risk being caught again and whipped. Taking one more look towards I'rinae, the ring leader walked over to push Al'kir's ale over before ending his business with them and making his way out with his goons at his heels. Gibrillont promptly replaced his ale as Al'kir still sat motionless, staring at I'rinae. Showing his gratitude, he waited til the man left and paused before the side of his face cracked into a smile. "You shouldn't have done that..but, thank you.." For once, his voice held a hint of mercy. A softness that I'rinae hadn't heard before, but for some reason made her cheeks grow warm. Unsure of how to respond, she simply smiled back. In order to save face, she wondered if it would've been appropriate to tease him about standing up for himself, but the color that now resided in her cheeks told her it probably wasn't the best time. Their table once again fell silent, save for a smile that adorned their faces. Even with the silence, I'rinae could feel his presence becoming more welcoming by the second though she dare not mention it. She soon remembered that he was about to tell her something, her mind drifting back to recall what he was about to say before they were rudely interrupted. "What was it you were saying then?"

The question caught the dragoon off guard as he fought to regain his train of thought, the goofy smile that took control of his features fading. "I, uh.." he stammered, his subconscious waging war against his better judgment. There were things he wanted to tell her, now more than ever. Things about his past, as he was certain she had gathered quite a lot of questions during their time in Ishgard. Deciding whether or not to tell her was a different issue, and what's more, he couldn't understand exactly why he felt it was an issue. The conversation had started to fall cold once more as he fought to come up with something to tell her, growing flustered when he couldn't think of anything other than "It's nothing, nevermind.." He felt his heart ache. All though he couldn't see her ears from under the hood, he could see the sadness in her eyes as they drifted towards the table, her own smile fading. He'd single-handedly murdered their conversation, yet instead of remorse it was replaced with a feeling of utter bewilderment. Clearing his throat, he used this moment as an escape to get back to the room, as he was certain she didn't want to wear that robe any longer than what was necessary. "We should be getting back.."

* * *

As the clock tolled midnight, I'rinae managed to peel herself away from _Beneficial and Maleficent Magicks: A Study in Balance_ , taken hostage by a lengthy yawn. Half asleep and dreary eyed, she looked to her side at her roommate who'd gone to bed early that night. He had a tense look on his face, as if he were fighting a fierce moral battle, but his eyes remained shut. The miqo'te pushed herself up from her chair and moved closer to him, taking a seat at the edge of the bed as she watched him closely. He was muttering something, though it was incoherent and rushed, as his head thrashed about. A bad dream, perhaps, which only intrigued her to listen in further. A smaller part of her wanted to reach out and comfort him. A part she wasn't quite comfortable with yet. The feeling was relatively new, thus making her feel less inclined to trust it. Seeing his thrashing intensifying, something in her couldn't bear watching him in this state as tears began to break through his tightly latched eyes. Gently turning herself towards him, she pulled him over to her and placed his head against her lap, stroking his bushy, unkempt hair in an effort to calm him down. She was surprised to see his thrashing ceased almost instantly, her heart skipping as a smile began to pull at his thin lips. Afraid to move, she stayed staring down at him, lost in her own thoughts about what he'd been dreaming about. The warm glow from earlier returned to her cheeks as her fingers continued to comb through his hair, losing herself as she hummed a gentle tune against the howling winds outside. Despite the warning flags firing off, she remained in the moment as she didn't want this small piece of happiness to end even though sleep perpetually tugged at her. For the first time in a long time, something felt right, and she didn't want it to end.


	7. Chapter 7

An acrid sense of rancor hung about the room as the two men sat across from each other, one holding a smoking pipe of sweet tobacco and the other half way through an imported cigar. The internal struggle to remain civil clawed at their nerves as they endured the other's company. With the both of them being somewhat rivals in the rat race that made up Ul'dah's markets, it was no wonder the two men had a mild distaste for one another. The very thought of helping his rival by filling his pockets taxed heavily on Popororo's nerves, but he realized he was quickly running out of options. Two stubby fingers pressed against his temple as he let out a few rings of smoke, preparing himself for his proposal. It was something he'd been preparing for ever since he sent for the elezen, but all the time in the world couldn't brace him for the pure amount of contempt that filled every ilm of him as he looked into those soulless, chilling eyes. Bending forward and lacing his tiny fingers together, he began to speak, fighting back the curdling enmity that wanted so badly to be heard. "I suppose you're wondering why I summoned you, if obviously not for your endearing presence...but it seems as though my little jewel has found the entrance to the Aquapolis.." he breathed, watching the man's eyebrows arch towards the mention of the lost canals of legend. Leaning further forward, he continued in a more hushed tone. "Problem is, she's sharing the spoils when three other fools, from the sounds of it.."

The elezen peered over at the rough looking roe standing at the door before he leaned in as well, adjusting the solid gold monocle that hung about his right eye. "Hmm, that sounds like a personal problem..someone experiencing a rebellious teenager, perhaps?" His thin lips twisted into a cruel grin, pulling the cigar from the side of his mouth and holding it betwixt his fingers. Spiteful jokes aside, he waved his hand as the smoke danced from the burning end of the cigar. "So where do I come in then? I daresay you aren't thinking of killing her off..she's the only reason the Flames stopped sniffing around your boots.."

"That's my daughter, you know.." Popororo growled as his tiny hands clenched into fists, ignoring the heat fuming from the bottom of the smoking pipe. His face contorted into a mixed sensation of abashment and vexation when the elezen let out a derisive laugh. "Oh please..we both know your heart is as calloused and black as mine, the only reason you took the girl in after you killed her parents was to get the Flames off your back...and now you want to get rid of her because she's becoming too much of a hassle? Has playing the role of daddy dearest lost its luster?" He choked on another laugh, blowing the thick sickly sweet smoke from his nostrils after taking a long drag from his cigar.

The little lalafell jumped from his seat and started pacing in front of his company. "I don't want to get rid of her! Are you mad? That little talent of hers has made me more money than I could possibly imagine.." he trailed off, prodding the side of his face with the mouthpiece of his pipe as he thought about his next words carefully. "No, what I want, and the reason I brought you here today, is I want to betroth her to you.." He wasn't surprised to see the elezen pull a look of disgust, shaking his head. Before he could protest, however, Popororo pressed on. "Think about it, the last chamber is said to hold riches beyond belief, we'll no longer have any need of these imbeciles, we'll split the pot halfway.."

"And I'll be stuck with the baggage.." he grumbled, leaning back into the lavish sofa and propping his leg against his knee with a heavy sigh.

Popororo moved to his side and took a seat next to him quickly, fighting to make his proposal seem worthwhile. "You can do whatever with her afterwards, she'll be yours..as well as her maps.." A wave of tense relief spread through him as he saw the elezen start to ponder to himself, taking a considerable amount of time mulling over his last few words. It seemed odd that he was willing to hand the girl off when she still had so much potential for making money, but another thought stirred in his mind as he recalled the young beauty from his distant musings during their several past meetings. Unlike the many courtesans that lined Ul'dah's corners, she was young, untainted, and exhibited a rare set of markings and colors that enticed his imagination. She was a rare breed indeed, and once she belonged to him, the possibilities of his fantasies were seemingly endless. A few adjustments to her wardrobe and a firm lesson in discipline were in order, of course, but after the hard work the rewards seemed more worthwhile. Voicing his own thoughts, he stroked his bristled profile as a smile curled his lips once more. "Hmm, now that I think about it, I've been meaning to bring in a new toy.."

"May I remind you, that _is_ my daughter.." the lalafell repeated, shaking his head at his company's vulgar notions as he puffed on his pipe. As soon as he'd made himself comfortable, he jumped to his feet again to go retrieve the necessary papers and a bottle of his finest wine as well. If the man was going to become his son-in-law, he felt it only fair that they attempt some sort of a bond over some fine wine. When he'd rejoined their tiny party with papers and an inkwell, he'd noticed the elezen had changed face as if he were warming up to the idea. A crisp pop opened them up to the aroma of sweet La Noscean grapes and figs as he filled their goblets, pointing to each signature line in succession until it was made official. Popororo made his way back to his pillow throne with a content smile, already half into his glass. Holding the cup towards the elezen, he made a toast to his new son-in-law and possible mass fortune. "To Croix Silvaire and his new wife, may she bring us wealth beyond measure!"

The two men hoisted their goblets as Croix handed him the signed papers. Everything seemed to be falling into place as planned. All that was left was to retrieve the girl. As the thought soon graced his mind, Croix cleared his throat and took a swift look around. "So, where has my bride-to-be run off to this time?" He was surprised to find the lalafell still gingerly sipping his wine before letting out a satisfied pant. Finishing his wine, he placed the emptied goblet down and clapped his hands together as his lips curled into an impish grin. "Croix, how familiar are you with Ishgard?"

* * *

Trudging through the snow wasn't something that particularly interested the miqo'te, as she'd been wearing sandals and thin fabrics more accustom to the dry, arid dunes of the desert. The robe provided some reprieve from the nipping cold hell they were venturing through, but not enough to I'rinae's liking. Pulling the robe tighter around her, she fought to stay warm through the blistering cold while staying close to Al'kir as they ventured further north. She felt herself growing impatient. A thought kept nagging her that if these riddles were written before the calamity, they were going to have a tougher time then she originally intended. It wasn't that she didn't trust Marcelloix's judgment, but they'd almost reached the mountains at the far north where the rivers met the two great lakes. Not being able to hold it in any longer, she uttered the same question she asked before. "How much farther now?" The others let out a groan in unison upon hearing it again. They'd done this the last two times she asked.

Marcelloix pulled up the map and the piece of linen, trying to think of what to do next. Twilight would soon be upon them, as well as a significant drop in temperature. Once they'd finally reached the the lake that emptied into Banepool, the sun began to set along with their hopes of finding this location. "Hmm..." Thinking back on it, he made sure to double check himself in case he'd made a mistake. "Thaliak is the god of rivers, and it said follow his path which would be the Coerthas River in this case, frozen or not..as for the angels.." he trailed off, looking everywhere for some sort of sign. The sun had finally sank behind the jagged mountains that surrounded them, killing their source of light. Now they were cold, confused, and bathed in silvery moon light. His trusty carbuncle leaped from his shoulder and sniffed about to help look, growing discouraged when it turned up nothing. I'rinae felt her hope sinking. Maybe she'd made a mistake, or maybe it was a clue to throw them off. Not knowing for certain, her golden eyes drifted to the thick ice they were standing on. It was hard to believe that this had been a lake once as the abundance of snow made it look like it'd been frozen for centuries. As she watched the snow flakes flutter around with the passing winds, something caught her eye. Dropping to her knees, she slid the fresh powder around to grab a closer look. It was bright and growing more vivid as time passed with the darkness slowly swallowing them. The thickness of the ice distorted its image so badly that she could barely make out what it was, at which point she asked Al'kir for his canteen. Confused, the dragoon reached around to grab it, noticing he was missing one of the packs that was normally latched to his backside. He ignored it for the time being and handed her the almost empty canteen, only to be annoyed when she tossed the contents against the ice. In doing so, it made the image a bit sharper as the snow melted upon meeting the wet surface. "Sea angels.." she murmured, examining the tiny gastropod as it floated aimlessly close to the bottom of the solid block of ice that made up the surface of the water. Entranced by its beauty, she watched it dance about before taking notice of Marcelloix who'd moved closer to investigate. When the epiphany struck him, he shot a finger into the air. "That's it! The angels will light the way! It's referring to the sea angels, or faeries as the La Nosceans say.." Much to their surprise, another one close by lit up and was steadily growing brighter, and then another. The small blue creatures started making a dotted line across the barren wasteland of ice and snow while lighting their path to some degree. The group burst into a jog as they followed the trail of glowing gastropods, coming to the mouth of a cave that dropped off into a pool of water with a single pillar of rock jutting forth from the center. Taking a further step in towards the edge where the land met with the pond, they were confused to see it not frozen to its core. Instead, the cave was lit up by a mass congregation of ice faeries that swam around the pillar. The intensity of their bodies reached to the bottom of the pond as well, revealing a single chest that sat untouched. They found it, but they all knew sending someone down to get it meant getting wet, and that was the last thing they wanted in this type of weather. Before the issue was pressed, however, Al'kir pulled out his spear and crouched, hoping to hook the latch with the pointed end of his spear. After a few failed attempts, he grew flustered and slammed the point into the box and jumped as the top rocketed backward with the portal dangling just a few fulms from the pillar. It wasn't the best situation, but they had to somehow manage to jump over to it and get inside.

"We could jump.." Kyros suggested, exchanging a look between the frigid water that awaited them below and the portal that teased them from afar.

"Be my guest.." Al'kir retorted, latching his spear to his back.

Both men gasped as the miqo'te flew past them at full sprint and across the water, into the portal that awaited them patiently. She was gone before they even had the time to reprimand her, but it did call to their attention that it wasn't impossible, otherwise they'd be fishing her out of a pond. Following her footsteps, one by one they gathered speed and leaped off the side of the embankment and into the portal, joining their brave miqo'te.

The chamber was the same from the first one. Rushing water, two doors, and three iron gates housing what looked to be cactuar. A lot of them. Giving Kyros the confirmation he needed to open the chest, they prepared their weapons and readied for battle. As the final foe dropped dead, I'rinae slid the chest over to grab the key from underneath it and had Kyros gather their next clue. The familiar clanking let them know time was ticking. Recalling the last bit of the riddle, I'rinae decided to trust her instincts and stood before the right door with key in hand. It wasn't too much of a stretch to assume it meant the right door as the right direction, yet it still bothered her that if she'd made a mistake they would be drowning. I'rinae shook the doubt from her mind and pressed the key into the slot, pinching her eyes shut as tight as possible. A crackle and a pop signaled another portal opening, and she was soon blasted with cold air and snow upon seeing the ledge they leaped from. The water came rushing in from the many pipes that surrounded the room, but before it could get ankle deep the last of the group jumped back through the portal and out into the abyssal winter that howled on the other side. They were now two out of seven, and the miqo'te only hoped their next clue would lead them somewhere warmer.

* * *

Reading the words for the hundredth time did little for her understanding as the miqo'te studied the message thoroughly. It looked like a jumbled up mess of words that didn't make much sense, like they were missing other pieces to the message. Double and triple checking with Kyros to make sure he grabbed everything from the chest, she fought to understand why it felt so ambiguous. Scanning the words once more, the miqo'te concentrated on every word as they drifted around in her mind.

 _A peace without i **n** d **ex**  
rests under the dragon's **a** ilerons_

 _LEFT behind, a f **iner** _

_understanding of wyvern and **m** an_

Handing off the linen to Marcelloix, the flustered miqo'te slumped into her chair and accepted defeat. Marcelloix cracked a smile and gently patted her head, knowing the frustration all too well. Retreating back to his quarters, he motioned for the lalafell to join him in helping decipher the riddle and leave the two to their own devices.

The lonely bell tolled against the dead of night, alerting her to the dying fire. It marked another sleepless night for the miqo'te, as she couldn't stop thinking about the message as well as her life back home. After not hearing a word from Popororo for so long, she almost felt bad about leaving without saying goodbye. Despite his odd mannerisms and quirks, he still provided the minimum amount of care that she needed, and she was grateful. Her mind often drifted back to Ul'dah, wondering if he was searching for her. Remembering what Risa said the night before, it sounded like he was throwing quite a fuss but she received no letter. Something about it felt off, though it wasn't worth worrying over now. They were on portal three out of seven and things were steadily picking up steam. Soon she would be free to do whatever she pleased and be with whoever she wanted, without Popororo's consent. A soft snore alerted her to her roommate who had fallen asleep while they were talking. She still had so many questions, but refrained from asking him any more as he had looked dead on his feet. The long days were starting to wear him down. When he wasn't dealing with her childish antics, he looked rather soft and peaceful. His face still held a stern sense of responsibility, most likely brought on by years of military training and conditioning. Moving closer, she gently climbed into bed and watched him sleep while wondering if he would have another nightmare. She would be ready this time. Thoughts soon passed through her mind that caused her cheeks to stain red. Thoughts she never dared think for quite some time. In an attempt to fight them off, she turned to her other side to watch the dying embers glow. It was enough that she got him involved, she couldn't allow herself to fathom anything further than that.

The dragoon awoke to a surprise, seeing the miqo'te bent over the desk studying her maps closely. This was the first time he had ever saw her awake before noon without influence from the others. Tossing his lanky legs over the side of the bed, he stretched out his upper body and tugged at his white tunic to peel it away from his skin. Soft rays from the sun painted the room in white light as they spilled through the window, a sign that he'd slept too long. Taking a moment to look across her spread, he recognized the two maps instantly. To the top left corner from the westernlands was Dravania, and to the top right was the Sea of Clouds. Each map was spread out and marked up with tiny pins sticking out of several landmarks. From the looks of things, they were still trying to figure out the riddle which seemed to point towards the Dravanian Forelands. Her finger traced from corner to corner, reading the map carefully as well as following the flow of aether. With the map being as jagged and long as it was, tracing the aether currents was proving to be rather difficult. There were only six possible places the portal could be, and half of them sat relatively close to ruins of a time long forgotten. Guiding her fingertip along the area that made up Avalonia, she stopped, tapping a tiny group of buildings that sat along an aether current unusually far from the rest. "What's this?"

Al'kir adjusted himself, climbing to his feet and looking over her shoulder at the small outcropping. Using his own hand to push her fingers out of the way, he read the script at the edge. "Anyx Minor.." he read, trying to rack his brain for anything he might know apart from rumors. "It was a settlement from long ago, before the war..should be nothing but a pile of rubble now, I'm afraid.."

"What did you say?" Marcelloix peeked in from the doorway with the linen scrap in hand, increasingly curious about their conversation. Al'kir made way for the scholar as he came to I'rinae's side and examined the map himself. Taking a quick seat in the chair at the desk, he pulled over some parchment and dipped the quill that sat nearby. The carbuncle had jumped up on the desk to watch him, folding on its haunches. He began by writing down the accentuated letters that seemed to pop out more than the others. It was a stretch, but it was a lead that they didn't have before. "Interesting.." he said, pushing up his glasses as he looked down his nose at his handiwork. "If I am correct, the secret word in the top line uses these letters and rhymes with index, and the second word uses those letters and rhymes with finer..and if we put them together, save missing a 'y'.."

"It's Anyx Minor..." I'rinae finished his sentence, dumbfounded by the expanse of Marcelloix's knowledge. "Marcelloix..you're a genius!" The miqo'te threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, something he wasn't quite ready for as he quickly readjusted his glasses. Watching her sprint away to tell Kyros the news, Al'kir let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't awake enough for this. Plopping back against the bed, he started fastening his armor and getting ready, knowing without any hint of doubt that she'd want to leave immediately. A look towards Marcelloix told him they'd met with the same conclusion as the two men couldn't help but share a widening smile at the girl's infectious enthusiasm. Latching the final belts in place and still unable to find his other small pack, he turned towards Marcelloix and prepared their bags. "I suppose that means we're leaving then.."

"Aye, I suppose it does.." Marcelloix responded with a soft chuckle. The older elezen replaced the quill into its inkwell and started towards his chambers, making space for the miqo'te that came bounding back into the room with abundant haste. They were soon going to be on their way to the third portal, and one step closer to the end of their journey.

* * *

After a long flight through frigid winds and biting ice, I'rinae was happy to feel the warmth of the sun as well as see a vast canopy of lavender and gold in the distance. Massive trees taller than any mountain she'd ever seen before infested the Chocobo Forest, with roots big enough to make houses. The place looked like it was caught in eternal autumn, painted with hues of gold, brown, and red. Further north sat a large mountain chain that served as a dark backdrop for the forest of gold. The air itself was crisp, carrying multitudes of sweet, pungent aromas that she'd never experienced before. As they flew over, she began to notice the landscape was dotted with several ruins that jutted forth from the ground. The moss and other flora that claimed dominion over them made them look ancient, and perhaps they were. However, she couldn't help but feel the architecture seemed familiar. The group stopped in a small encampment hidden in a valley of a jagged mountain chain, gathering supplies for the rest of the trip as well as giving Lox a much needed rest. Upon seeing other miqo'te there, I'rinae felt comfortable pulling her cloak off and removing the clasps from her ears. As necessary as they were, she hated having her ears tied down.

"Well, the good news is we can bunk here, the bad news..our destination is a bit far into dragon country.." Marcelloix rejoined them, pointing to the small shack at the south end of the camp. "I was assured as long as we stick to the main roads we should be fine.."

"At least they'll talk to you.." The dragoon had remained a bit salty from their first encounter when the inhabitants sooner cleared his path and ducked away than paid him any attention. A swift look around told I'rinae enough, noting a serious lack of Temple Knights as opposed to the unforgiving Western Highlands. Moving to Marcelloix's knapsack, she flipped it open and peered in to see a dreary Kyros looking up at her. "You can come out now.." she hummed, poking the lalafell as he grudgingly pushed her hand away and yawned, pulling the brim of his hat down to avoid the glaring sunlight.

She'd spent a good amount of time walking with Lox as he explored around the chocobo pin. She remained as close as she could to him without making him uncomfortable, but as they approached other chocobos she noticed he made an attempt at forcing himself between her and the others. The other chocobos watched him curiously but dared not get too close, their solid beady eyes tracing his every step as well as hers. The urge to walk over and pet them called to her, but her her conscience told her that wasn't the best idea. Coming closer towards the river's edge, she took a seat in the shade atop one of the large boulders to watch Lox drink, laughing as he nudged her to move closer to him when the two chocobos from the pin had nearly joined them. "He's unsure of the others so he's trying to protect you..he must trust you quite a lot.." A voice came from the stables as a man stepped out from the shady nook, latching the door shut behind him and joining her. His hair was shaggy and dark, and he wore pelts from animals she didn't recognize. A bold tattoo marked his shoulder, the same tattoo that a few other people in the encampment shared, as well as long, sharp claws. To avoid staring, I'rinae averted her gaze back to the chocobos that had moved a little closer than they were before, which caused Lox to squeak towards her and bump his beak against her back. "You've trained him really well.." the man continued, Lox's display of affection called a smile to his gentle face. Her ears shot back at the mention of his training and she shook her head in a panic to correct him. "Oh, he's not mine.."

"Really? That's..interesting.." He now looked mildly bewildered but lost in thought, as if he were fishing for his next question. The lulling sounds of the flowing stream next to them provided enough ambiance to make his pause seem less awkward, and she heard a sigh of relief from him as she pointed towards the dragoon washing his face farther upstream from where they sat.

"That's his owner.." I'rinae said artlessly, laughing as Lox let out a loud 'kweh' in agreement. As if a light bulb lit up in his mind, the confusion in his expression had vanished instantaneously.

"Hm, that explains it.." he responded, cradling his chin in a clawed hand. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he began to explain upon seeing her ears tilt towards him with affluent interest. "Well..you see, chocobos like to mimic their owners to a degree...that's why it's important to give them a lot of love and care when they are chicks so that their temperament towards people is roughly docile, even caring..but this one.." he paused, watching as Lox walked over from the stream and took a seat next to the miqo'te, curling around her and cooing gently. The behavior was odd, but as he took the time to watch the girl and the elezen male he started understanding exactly what was going on. In order to not overstep his boundaries, he felt the need to leave it ambiguous and ended with a simple statement. "Just curious.."

The dragoon had moved towards them to check on I'rinae, his regard falling more towards their conversation that seemed to end when he approached. Watching the stable boy as he went back to his duties, Al'kir took his seat next to the miqo'te and the resting Lox with an expression that wanted to press what they were talking about but decided against it. Instead, he gently stroked the soft blue bunch of feathers atop Lox's head and cleared his throat to gain her attention. "Are you all set then, 'rin?"

"Rin? Is that my new nickname then?" I'rinae cracked a smile, climbing to her feet and enjoying a long stretch.

Al'kir looked up at her as if wanting to protest, but quickly came up with a witty return. "I mean, it's better than 'Al'.."

"Is it, Al?" she teased, using the end of her tail to fan his nose as she stepped away, leaving Al'kir with his sleeping chocobo. Instinctively swatting it away, he pulled a face as he watched her stride confidently away from them, rolling his eyes at her taunting behavior.

Stirring from the commotion, the chocobo lifted his head up to look at his master who was still watching the miqo'te carefully. Blinking, he let out a soft kweh to gain Al'kir's attention before tilting his head as his master was seemingly lost in thought once again. Gliding his hand across the nape of the bird's neck, he remained quiet for a moment before thinking aloud. "Rin's better than Al isn't it?" he asked his companion nonchalantly, causing the chocobo to blink a few more times before emitting a low squeak. Realizing he was now conversing with his chocobo companion, Al'kir shook his head and slid his hand against the bird's massive beak. "Yeah well, who's side are you on, anyway?"

* * *

As they made their way towards Anyx Minor, I'rinae slid back into Al'kir when her ears caught the sound of thunder from the north of them. Through the cracks in her eyes, she'd noticed the sky was no longer bright enough to light up the ground below them, and instead outlined everything in a soft lavender hue. They had moved away from the forest, every so often passing a lone fir tree standing by itself as well as big open fields littered with broad, tooth-like boulders. The river that flowed through the encampment was larger than she thought, tracing the rest of it as it snaked through the fields from below. Admittedly she couldn't see much through the tiny slits she allowed, but felt more comfort from it than opening her eyes. The darkening skies, however, were proving to be more worrisome than how far she was from the ground. When they landed, her immediate response was to look up at the sky, her jaw dropping in awe. Another rumble of thunder called her attention to the monstrous mountain that towered over the land, and a lonely tower that sat at its base. Atop the tower was a statue that looked almost life-like, keeping watch over its dominion. The longer she stared, the more the architecture popped out at her. A bright flash of lightning lit up the tower from the south side, splashing it in bright white light for a split second, giving I'rinae enough time to see the intricate details in the stonework. Tugging at Al'kir's hand as he pulled her off of Lox and placed her on the ground, she pointed a finger towards it. "It looks like it's part of Ishgard doesn't it? Are there people there then?" She seemed excited, almost eager to know if there were more people like the ones she met in Tailfeather. Instead of answering her question, the dragoon acted like he didn't hear her, handing her satchel over. "Al-" she began, but stopped when she caught a glimpse of his face as he was examining his spear. The seriousness in his expression made her uncomfortable, and the rolling thunder and lightning claps didn't help the mood. "Al..?" She'd taken a few steps back from him as her ears flattened to her head, backing into Kyros who let out a loud yelp as her leg brushed his backside.

Upon seeing the miqo'te in such a state, he quickly changed face and puffed out his chest, sliding the arrow back into his quiver. "Dun' worry lass, I'll protect ye from those scaly beasts.." Despite putting on a brave face, it soon faded as the lightning lit up a dragon statue sitting right next to them, causing him to let out another yowl. I'rinae couldn't help but utter a nervous chuckle, examining the statue more closely. Its age was showing through the darkened marks and dents, as well as years of falling victim to the elements. Placing a hand against the rigid stone structure, she traced the outline of the wings with her fingertips, wishing the stone could talk and wondering what it would say. Letting out a sharp gasp, she jumped as the carbuncle leaped atop the statue and stared at her, pawing at her hand. Annoyed, she took a step back as every hair on her tail finally relaxed, fanning the carbuncle away. "Bugger off, flopsy, I wasn't hurting anything! Go eat a flower!" she growled, more so annoyed that she was startled enough to flare out her tail than annoyed at the carbuncle itself.

"He was worried about you touching it.." Marcelloix had appeared behind her with a benign yet taxed smile, with the carbuncle now perched on his shoulder and turning up its nose towards the miqo'te as an inaudible 'duh' rang loud and clear from its expression. Stopping at her side, he stood with her to examine the old relic that had begun to wither away under the test of time, its more detailed designs and features falling silent against the moss that claimed the majority of its surface.

I'rinae stood silently with him, until the lightning flashed a giant shadow towards their path. A much larger version of the statue sat in the middle of what looked to be a community from several ages ago, its foundations standing as a monument to a time when things were more peaceful. A question stirred within her, taking a moment to look around at the derelict buildings and confront the question of whether it was time that tore down this civilization or something more. "Why shouldn't I touch it? What really happened here Marcelloix?" Her tone was demanding, with her suspicion growing uncomfortably close to doubt as each clap of lightning revealed more to the story. Broken stones, charred and brittle remnants cluttered the ground, telling the story of a brutal struggle. Turning her attention back to Marcelloix, she noticed his pointed nose never left the large statue that sat in the middle of what used to be a beautiful fountain. He hesitated before he gave his answer, as a mildly agitated dragoon pushed through them with his spear drawn and ready. Seeing him take the lead, Marcelloix bent down and whispered to her with a somber tone. "Some things in this world are best left forgotten.."

After a few moments of searching, Al'kir voiced his growing concern as he fastened his spear to his back. Twilight had begun to settle in, which meant it would be dark soon, though with the gloomy purple clouds looming overhead it had made it hard to see already without the brief reprieve from each flash of lightning. "Well? We've searched all over this pile of rubble.."

Marcelloix and the carbuncle took the west side of the area, pushing stones aside and moving them as they carefully lifted every stone they could. Kyros had stayed glued to the dragoon's side as they investigated the main building to the south. After the third time of the lalafell mentioning he thought he'd saw something, Al'kir let out a disgruntled groan and swore that if he said one more word, he'd use him as bait. Though the lalafell didn't mention another word about it, his teeth were chattering so loud that it created an echo in the bantam space. I'rinae was in charge of the building to the east, turning up nothing but old rocks and weeds. As the skies grew darker, the place had an eerie feel about it that grew worse with the flashing from the incoming storm. As her thoughts ran away with her, the innervation of someone watching her caused her to look back towards the doorway, put off when it remained empty. A soft whisper caught her ear, muffled but urgent, drowned out by the booming thunder. Another look back told her it was her nerves playing a trick on her, seeing no one. Dusting her hands against her linen dress, she picked at the bits of rock stuck against her skin as she stood in silence. As she plucked at each little pebble, a loud crash came from behind the back wall followed by a loud clap of thunder, shaking her to the core. Carried with the passing wind was another whisper, starting as a fleeting weep then turning into a screeching wail. Her first reaction was to close her eyes and run towards the door, flailing when she collided with the dragoon who wrapped his hands firmly about her shoulders. "Rin? What's wrong?" His voice started off with a huff of laughter until he saw the fear in her eyes and peered over her to check the inside of the building. Aside from a few crumbling stones, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but couldn't fight back the color growing in his cheeks as he felt her arms lock around his midsection and her face bury into his stomach.

"I don't like this place, Al..I keep..mm.." she trailed off, fighting the urge to tell him she was hearing things. There was most likely a rational explanation for the things she was hearing. Paired with the place being creepy already, it was no wonder she got spooked. A brief pause caught Al'kir off guard as he stood watching her, unsure of what to do exactly besides gently grabbing her arms and peeling her away from him. "Then let's not stay here longer than we need to, aye? Let's find that portal and get back..before we become a dragon's meal.."

"Dragon's..ailerons.." she whispered, peering around him at the statue in the center. Something pulled her towards it, recalling the first part of the riddle. Starting at the top of the horns, her eyes traced the outward lining of the wings to their point, spotting two perfectly cut stones that looked out of place from the rest of the fixture. "Of course!" she shouted, pushing away from him and running towards the base of the statue with Al'kir chasing after her trying to keep her quiet. Dropping to her knees, she tugged at the stones as they revealed a latch and chain at the base, motioning for Al'kir to help her pull. With their combined efforts, the wall at the base slid out to reveal a chest that looked like the others, covered in cobwebs and dried moss. They called the others over to alert them of their find and Kyros popped the latch, the darkness that surrounded them soon blasted with bright blazing blue rays of light. One by one, they jumped into the portal, leaving the coming storm that awaited them once they returned.

A brief crackle and pop announced their return as they shot out of the portal with Kyros stained with a light shade of green. The little lalafell planted his longbow into the ground and hung against it in an attempt to steady his churning stomach. "Oye..if we e'er see another dead body again, it'll be too soon.." he said, referring to the multitude of mummies that shambled from one of the iron gates in the chamber. The other three let out a hearty laugh, with I'rinae's being the weakest of the three. If she could help it, she hoped for the same as well, knowing the sight and smell of them would surely haunt her for the next few nights. Feeling a droplet of rain splash against her cheek, she turned her amber eyes towards the clouds. Night had claimed much of the sky, but instead of stars all that could be seen for miles was thick, angry violet clouds. Lightning had grown more fierce, and the thunder continued to roar its booming, earth-shaking roar. Despite the storm, an odd stillness hung about the place now that she couldn't quite figure out. The feeling had returned. That vexing awareness that someone or something was staring at her, stalking her. The whisper soon came with it, as she expected. With her heart trembling, she pleaded with herself to not look. That was when the whisper grew louder, and louder, until it fell upon her with a melancholy shriek so chilling she felt as though she were frozen from fear. "Rin, look out!"

Shocked and confused, she was jolted from the sudden sensation of being tackled and grabbed by Al'kir who'd just saved her from being a meaty landing pad for something she couldn't quite see. Beating of large heavy wings and guttural breathing signaled her to where it was as her ears twitched wildly in every direction, searching for the source. It roared, rivaling the thunder in tone and malice, but as the roar trembled into heaving breathing, the whisper returned in her head. A woman's voice was screaming, her voice clawing at I'rinae's sanity as it fought for a voice that no longer belonged to it. Letting out another roar, the lightning lit up their foe as the miqo'te froze in pure terror. Standing in the ruins of the old fountain and on top of the now crushed treasure chest was a large aevis with bright gleaming scales as pale as death and eyes as red as hot glowing embers. Another flew over, its silhouette against the dark purple clouds swooping down to join in the carnage, as another perched atop the building to the south. "Stand your ground!" Al'kir shouted to the others as he gathered himself to his feet quickly and readied his spear, fighting off the smaller one that decided to move in for a sneak attack from above. After a brief moment of hesitation, I'rinae followed his example, pulling out her astroglobe. Her attention stayed on the larger one as it stared back at her, its eyes glowing with an intensity she'd never seen before in any creature. As the lightning grew more rapid and rain pelted down, a few quick glimpses of the smaller ones told her they looked alike but lacked the fierceness of the larger one's gaze.

Marcelloix and Kyros dealt with the partner, firing arrow after arrow towards it as the carbuncle shot it out of the sky with a concentrated ball of air. Thunder muffled its landing, but it came rushing from the darkness towards the first thing it could see. Kyros doubled backwards, his fingers fumbling against his bow string as he tried to back-peddle away from the dragonkin. Catching against a slippery patch of moss he fell forward, letting the arrow fly and cowering as he waited for the sting of teeth against his flesh, only finding the beast had collapsed next to him in a heap with one of his arrows sticking through its head. Quickly climbing to his feet, he reveled in his short-lived victory and pegged his boot against its thick chin, hastily recoiling as he heard another monstrous roar from the larger one.

Al'kir made quick work of their tiny foe, with the long pointed end of his spear finding its spine and shearing it in two with one forceful thrust. All that was left was the larger one, and something told him it wasn't going to be as easy. Lightning lit up the battlefield as the rain poured in torrents, adding to the noise as each drop collided against the rigid stones. The faint glow of the carbuncle and the brief flashes of light were their only source of sight in this battle, which put them at a severe disadvantage. The carbuncle readied an aero spell, tossing against its wing as it darted and weaved through its legs and hopped up to its face. Kyros added to the assault by firing off arrows towards its wings in hopes of keeping it grounded. A flash of light and the swing of a massive tail launched the carbuncle away, slamming it into one of the stone walls hard enough to crack it. A sharp yip signaled its defeat as its glow slowly faded. Marcelloix gathered his tiny companion in his arms and opened his tome to weave a miasma spell, casting a nasty plague that wrought a screech from its gurgling maw. As it turned, Kyros fired another barrage of arrows into its other wing, cutting through the fleshy canvas and tearing several holes. Rounding on the lalafell, it ran at full force with its head down, intending to ram him. Marcelloix crouched in front of Kyros at the last second, grabbing the lalafell and curling as tight as he could so his back took the brunt of the blow. The force of impact sent the two tumbling against the dirt as Marcelloix let out a gasp after having the wind forcibly knocked out of him. Fighting to breath, he nodded towards Kyros in an effort to see if he was intact, taking a moment to rest against the flooded earth. The aevis growled, pulling up its tail and readying another strike as the two lay there, only to be struck by a blinding flash of light. Rearing and foaming, it turned to see I'rinae ready another spell, unknowing of the dragoon falling towards its back. Much to his displeasure, the rain had made its already thick skin slippery, thus resulting in fumbling his jump. It was hard enough to land his mark without being able to see properly, but he was starting to realize the rain was going to prove to be an added detriment. "Lovely.." Al'kir groaned, swinging his spear around its throat to pull it away from Marcelloix and Kyros while riding atop its back and dodging the long spike as it tried to impale him. While it had the right idea, he didn't want to be in the way of that spike when it finally made its mark. Brief flashes of light alerted him to the others. I'rinae had moved them away and started tending to their wounds. Sliding down and dodging the tail as it came precariously close to his face, he jabbed at it to call its attention towards him, giving them enough time to recover. Or so he hoped. Between the bright flashes of lightning and the darkened skies, all he could see was its red eyes glaring back at him. Preparing another attack, he lunged towards the dragonkin and swiped, shooting in the air when he dove to grab him and readied another jump. As he plunged towards it, guiding the point of his spear, he was surprised to see the thing jump after him and catch him mid air, locking its jaws around the hilt and slinging him against the ground. As it landed with a solid thud against a spongy patch of earth, his spear landed a ways away from him, sticking out of the ground from its point. Turning its head, it spotted the miqo'te and growled, leaving the dragoon and heading for its next prey.

I'rinae fought to concentrate, the amount of noise making it difficult to recount her more potent healing spells. At the behest of Marcelloix, she tried healing his carbuncle first. Most of its glow had returned, but it was still really weak. Focusing another heal, a sharp scream filled her head and the two shouted for her to dodge, Marcelloix shoving her backward and out of the path of the spike that slammed into the wall, dangerously close to his head. Her first instinct was to run, ducking into one of the buildings as she felt a great gust of wind across her backside from the beast sliding behind her against the slippery stone. It recovered quickly, forcing its way into the building as it caused some of the roof to collapse. The miqo'te had jumped to one side, crawling the rest of the way from the rubble and squeezing herself under the pile as it clawed and stabbed against the stone. Its tail slammed against each chunk of stone to break it into smaller pieces, then clawed them out of the way. Much to its dismay, I'rinae crawled farther and farther until she curled herself up against the corner of the building. Stabbing mindlessly, it screeched and thrashed about trying to find her. Shielded slightly from the rain, the screaming grew more violent and coherent. It was a woman, and she sounded like she was in pain, and angry. With every growl, the screaming grew more fierce and frantic, as if she were begging for mercy. As it grew louder, I'rinae started screaming too, staring up at its beaming red eyes through tiny holes in the rubble pile. "I want to help you! Let me help you! I can help!" she pleaded, the screaming growing more intense. Clasping her hands against her ears, she let out a scream with it before suddenly, it ended. Looking up at the creature, she watched as its eyes began to fade, a long pole sticking from its back. For a moment it was silent, and all she could hear was the pelting rain. A brief flash of light showed Al'kir's face glancing over the rubble to see if she was unharmed, heaving an audible sigh of relief. She felt herself smile, his face granting her a much needed peace. Crawling out from the rubble pile and covered in mud, she moved towards him to embrace him and hesitated when his face contorted into sheer pain after seeing his body shake abruptly. A quick wet snap echoed through the room as she saw the spiked tail slump from his back and fall to the ground. Al'kir remained, his eyes fading in brightness as he fell forward limp and lifeless. Unable to fully comprehend what had just happened, she screamed, alerting the others as they came running towards the doorway. His side was gushing blood, so much that she couldn't tell exactly where he was stabbed. He wasn't moving. His cold eyes flickered up at her with a blank, listless stare. Panic started to set in as she fought to remember her spells, feeling her whole body shake as her stomach began to flop. "I can't..I can't.." she repeated, fighting back tears as Marcelloix tried his best to calm her down. "He's dying, I don't know what to do..Marcelloix, what do I do.."

"I'rinae..listen.." he tried, forcing her to look at him for the moment and ignore her emotions for the time being, knowing it was going to be difficult for her. "You have to listen..okay?"

"He's dying..please help me..I can't..I-I can't.."

"I'rinae!" he raised his voice, causing the lalafell next to him to jump and sending a jolt through the miqo'te. "If you don't listen, he _is_ going to die..I need you to focus..can you do that?" The bit of panic in his voice scared her, as it worried him as well.

I'rinae watched his face for a moment, and nodded, gathering her astroglobe. The two sat focusing their aether to strengthen their healing, with Marcelloix still struggling to keep her calm. They had managed to close the wound but death still hung about him. Much to his surprise, I'rinae remained fairly calm, yet didn't dare stray too far from the dragoon's side. The three of them hoisted his body onto Lox and he instructed her to keep healing him until they reached Ishgard. Kyros took the reigns, wedging himself between Lox and I'rinae as she kept her attention on healing him, as Marcelloix instructed. Her heart still thundered in her chest but her face remained stern, too focused in her concentration to even notice they left the ground. Pushing the what-if's from her mind, she forced all doubt from her and remained hollow, though the tears still streamed down her cheeks. He _couldn't_ die. She _wouldn't_ let that happen.

* * *

A familiar bell sounded, signaling the coming of morning. Soft warm sheets tugged at his bare frame, and his eyes fluttered open to reveal a room he didn't think he'd ever see again. Turning his head towards the door, he noticed two chiurgeons watching from the doorway as they pointed towards his chest. Surprised, he made sure not to move too much as he spotted the miqo'te that was curled up close to him, sleeping soundly. Her normal cowl was draped over her and damp, causing her to shiver every so often. One of the female chiurgeons came close enough to whisper, giving him an apologetic look. "We tried to get her to leave but she refused..she wouldn't let us get near you-" At the wave of a hand he thanked them, still trying to remain quiet as he stayed fixated on the miqo'te. Before she departed, she asked if he needed anything and he pointed to the other blanket on the bed next to him. Gently unfolding it, he placed it around her and carefully slid her to his side, closing his arms around her and tenderly tracing his fingers along her face. He'd noticed deep rivers of tears frozen into her cheeks, staining her sun-kissed skin. She was murmuring healing spells in her sleep, trembling and shaking as her heart tore at her, unable to keep her awake any longer. He guessed she'd fought til exhaustion kicked in, using up so much aether that she collapsed. Pushing a few dark raven tresses from her face, he set his chin atop her head and lulled her into a calming, restful sleep. A soft smile spread across his face as he held her tight, something in him not wanting to let go.

Marcelloix and Risa watched from a corner of the room, the bandage now wrapped across the left side of his face hiding a good bit of his worried smile. The carbuncle draped itself around his shoulders, cuddling close to the older elezen as he felt an odd mix of happy dread. Without turning to the miqo'te next to him, he let out a long sigh and shook his head. "Now I understand what you meant, my friend..but I'm afraid I understood a little too late.." he said, watching the dragoon as he cuddled the small girl.

Risa joined him in a grin, nodding at the older elezen's sudden realization. "Aye, fate can weave an odd thread sometimes, but it makes a magnificent rug.."

"Indeed.." Marcelloix replied, moving a hand up to stroke the sleeping carbuncle as it cooed gently. "My only question now is..how will we get through this?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Rin..?" The dragoon gently caressed the miqo'te's cheek with the back of his knuckles, feeling a sense of relief wash over him as her golden eyes fluttered open. Risa stood beside him with the same hint of worry hanging in her expression. It had been two days since they saw any sign of life from her besides the occasional snore or murmur. In fact, the last thing Irinae remembered was healing Al'kir in the infirmary while trying to be shooed away by chiurgeons. When she looked upon his face, something seemed different. There was a level of concern in his eyes that she'd not seen before, and his face remained soft and relaxed. The crackling fire in the background and aching in her head told her this was no dream. The cozy charm of the inn room played a part in making her feel comfort once more as she felt her tail stiffen and curl while she stretched her legs and arms. She felt like she'd been asleep for ages. A yawn caused the elezen to give off a warm smile, moving the tuft of raven hair that hung around her eyes. Looking over his shoulder, he peered at the old clock that hung above the fireplace and turned back to her. "Hm...still in bed and it's mid-afternoon, there's the miqo'te I remember.."

"Yes, well, she _did_ manage to nearly spend every onze of aether in her body healing _you_.." Risa retorted, pushing the dragoon aside as she began to examine I'rinae while choosing to ignore the glare he shot towards her. "Hmm, still a bit peaky..need some food in you and maybe a little more rest.." Moving to her bag, she began to unload several things with one of them being a rather large cast iron cooking pot. After a few moments of digging however, she pulled a face and sighed. "I guess I was lacking more ingredients than I thought, and here I thought I wouldn't have to visit the Crozier this soon.." Tossing the bag over her shoulder, Risa made her way towards the door and cracked it open enough that she could slip through before giving Al'kir one last look. "I'll be back shortly, I know it may be difficult for you but, do try to keep your hands to yourself, hm?" she teased, ending with a curt laugh and exiting as she left the dragoon to steam.

The silence that settled itself in between the miqo'te and the elezen grew to an uncomfortable level, at which point I'rinae found her fingertips drifting towards the patchwork that covered most of his upper body. "Are you-"

"Yes.." he answered quickly, as if reading her mind. The unsettling rigidness of their conversation played on his nerves, yet he fought to keep it going. It was better than sitting in silence. Feeling a wave of warmth brush his cheeks, he cleared his throat and turned away before he asked the question that had been dancing in his mind ever since they left the infirmary. "How are you?" Not prepared for the mental kick of his flat tone, he searched frantically for something to follow it up as to not sound so crass. When nothing came to him, he rejoined her at the edge of the bed and tugged the covers further up her body. "I-They-We..We had to get you out of those clothes so you wouldn't catch your death.." His stammering forced another mental kick, cursing under his breath. As he saw her eyes go wide at the thought of three men undressing her, he caught himself and quickly added the rest of his thought. "Well, when I say _we_ I meant..Risa..of course..I wouldn't..you know.." A smile appeared across her face that told him he'd said too much, and tripping over himself was only adding to the embarrassment. An odd feeling had come over him upon seeing her smile, focusing on it as his eyes met hers. The silence that claimed the tiny space once more, if only for a moment, was shattered by the solid knocking of knuckles against thick wood.

Marcelloix ventured into the room, too buried in his own thoughts to notice the two sitting ilms from each other until he'd gotten less than a fulm's length from the bed. "O-oh, bad time?" As they both opened their mouths in protest, Al'kir had beat her to it, waving his hand.

"As good a time as any, I suppose.." he said quickly, fixing his posture and turning his full attention towards Marcelloix.

Tilting his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, the older elezen took a seat at the desk across from them and brought out the map that showed several plots of land floating in the sky. With the linen clue from their last escapade and the aetherflow currents drawn in by I'rinae, he was able to map out their next location which landed somewhere in the northernmost parts of the Churning Mists. Pointing to a circular space on the map, he tapped it firmly and cleared his throat. "If my expectations are correct, the fourth portal should be right about here..which means we might need to head out and camp close to Sohr Khai, if the moogles allow it.."

"Moogles?" I'rinae's ears flicked towards him in curiosity at the mention. The thought of seeing a whole swarm of the little creatures gave her butterflies.

"Aye, there's a small congregation living in the Churning Mists, rumor has it they were there long before the Ishgardians ever set foot on its soil.." he said with a smile, handing her the map so she could check his work. "Never thought I'd be meeting them in my lifetime.."

Upon further examination, I'rinae had noticed the floating islands were several malms away, nestled in the thick curving clouds. This realization caused an eyebrow to arch, and as Marcelloix got to his feet she quickly grabbed his hand to gather his attention. "This looks...rather high..how are we going to get up there?"

The two elezen men exchanged a quick smile as Al'kir let out a light chuckle, taking the map from her and folding it up to stash it in his pocket. Confused, the miqo'te now exchanged looks between the both of them until Al'kir finally answered her question. However, she didn't much fancy the answer. "How do you think? We fly.."

* * *

They'd gotten halfway to their destination and had been flying for what seemed like eons, but despite Al'kir's desperate pleas of getting her to open her eyes, the miqo'te held them clenched shut so tightly that the veins had started to throb. To reassure her, he kept an arm latched around her midsection and one hand on the reigns. As they passed through the clouds they had to start slowing their climb in order to watch for dragons, as well as lower floating islands and debris. The darkening shapes told them they were close, but it was best to keep a safe watch. They were headed deeper into dragon territory, after all. Each passing cloud splashed his face with a thick layer of water, but the thing that he'd been focusing on was the tightening hand that latched itself to his, interlacing the fingers and grasping for dear life. He didn't know how to make her feel any safer besides putting her on steady ground, and for some reason this bothered him. The reason why it bothered him only flustered him more as he adjusted himself in the saddle briefly, shuffling his hips backward just a bit so she wasn't sitting so close. Thoughts soon crossed his mind, thinking up ways to help her get rid of her fear. If not only to overcome it, but to realize the beauty that was passing her. As they grew closer to Zenith, the lone tower in the distance harbored an idea. If everything played out smoothly, she'd either thank him or hate him forever, but at the very least she'd be able to witness something she'll never see again.

"Wow.." The miqo'te tilted her head up to take in the majesty of Sohr Khai, a standing testament to a love story that every Ishgardian knew but conveniently forgotten over time. The war had sullied several things, but the tower withstood the tests of time and weather, prevailing through the unforgiving environment in which it was subjected to. Much like the ruins in the Forelands, piles of rubble and overgrowth dotted the landscape at the base of the tower as well as the old aetheryte plaza on a separate platform south of it. The structure shined brightly as twilight bathed it in golden rays, signaling the coming of dusk. It gave them just enough time to set up camp for the night, and thanks to Risa joining their small party, they'd have the tools to do so. Tossing each of them their tents, Al'kir was the last to catch his, taking a moment to glance at the others before forcing himself to ask. "You only brought four? That means one of us will have to share.."

"Exactly." The miqo'te grinned, exchanging a look between Al'kir and I'rinae. When the dragoon sighed and rolled his eyes, Risa couldn't help but utter a laugh. "You kids behave now.." she jested, watching as he walked to one of the left over archways and began setting up their tent.

Despite being a thorn in his side at times, he had to admit she knew her way around Ishgardian cuisine. He hadn't experienced a dhalmel stew this wholesome since his days as a knight, and relished every bite before stuffing himself full. As the stew aged on the fire, they all sat around watching the flames flicker and dance against the darkness. With full bellies and several yawns, the group had almost been sapped from the trip upward, with only Al'kir closely standing watch against the clouds. Risa turned her attention to the dragoon and motioned for him to sit and relax for once. "We're safe here, nothing dares to come this close.."

"Why not?" I'rinae perked up, leaning in closer to the roaring fire. For a moment, Risa was unsure exactly how to answer her question. The story wasn't a tale meant for campfires. It deserved more respect than that, but not being fully Ishgardian, she felt it wasn't her place to tell it either. Tossing a quick look towards Marcelloix who'd almost dozed off, she gave him a firm nudge causing him to shake the after-dinner fatigue that had settled in. After a loud yawn and long stretch, the elezen found the group aside from Al'kir staring at him intently, patiently awaiting the tale. "What? Erm, ahem..ah, yes, right..Saint Shiva.." Adjusting himself, he leaned forward and projected his voice as the fire carried his words, recounting the long tale of a bloody struggle and a forbidden love that changed the course of Ishgardian history. Fully captivated by the message of the story, I'rinae felt a slight hint of dismay once it ended, mixed with a great deal of confusion. As the others went to retire to their tents, Marcelloix took a seat next to the miqo'te. He had a knack for telling when she had something buzzing around in her head, and knew even if she didn't actively seek the answers, she'd always wonder. Their time together had given him fair practice at this strange gift. Jostling the embers around to keep them from smothering themselves, he sighed, voicing her concerns for her. "You want to know what happened, yes? How such a tale ended in the bloodied divide you see now.." Her slow nod only confirmed his guess, and an uneasy smile spread his thin lips. "Well unfortunately, depending on who you ask, you'll find different points of view on the matter these days.." he whispered, taking a quick look towards Al'kir who sat a ways away from them with his face pointed towards the endless night sky. As he got to his feet and arched his back, he patted her shoulder and left her with the dying fire and some food for thought. "What's most important is how you interpret it, my dear, for our word is only as strong as the bonds we make with it.."

The fire had slowed to a simmering smolder, and I'rinae sat watching the embers die one by one while thinking on Marcelloix's words. A part of her wanted to ask Al'kir what he thought, but fought on how she would ask. A nagging ideation plagued her mind that told her she might not get a right answer, but at this point she wouldn't know the difference between right and wrong. As the last ember released its orange glow to the hungry chill of night, I'rinae got to her feet and made her way to the tent only to be spooked by a hushed tone coming from behind one of the pillars. Al'kir called her over to him while trying to keep Lox quiet when he let out a sleepy yet cheery chirp upon seeing the miqo'te. "Al?" she whispered, joining him behind the pillar. "Al, what are you doing?"

"I want to show you something.." he replied, adjusting the saddle on Lox and hopping up onto him. Looking down at the puzzled miqo'te, he held out his hand for her to climb on. "You can keep your eyes closed..it'll only be a second.."

"Okay..?" She felt herself hesitate before taking his hand. She wasn't ready for the eager pull that lifted her onto the chocobo and the abrupt take-off shortly afterwards. Her eyes cinched shut immediately as they left the ground, and they'd soon stopped as soon as they'd taken off. The wind howled and whipped at the fabrics that made up her tattered dress, forceful enough to push and pull at her tiny frame. As she got ready to open her eyes, she was met with a broad hand that gently covered her face. She could feel him close behind her as the wind whipped around them, with one of his arms having a tight hold around her torso. As he removed his hand, she nearly felt her heart leap out of her chest, seeing nothing but a ceaseless blanket of stars and night before she forced her eyes shut. She felt a scream welling up inside her, but the fear that claimed her vocal cords let it escape as nothing but a series of tense gasps. One arm moved behind her and latched to to his back, the other dug itself into the arm that was wrapped around her, with her claws slowly sinking into him. She felt tears escape from the corners of her eyes as she began to plead with him to take her back down to the ground. Moving his free hand to fasten around her tightly, he bent down to talk in her ear as he tried to comfort her. "I'rinae..open your eyes.."

"N-no! I'm going to fall! I just want to be on the ground now, please..please.." she begged, tears now streaming down her cheeks and catching a ride on the passing winds. Upon feeling an arm catch the back of her legs, she squealed, her arms now fastening around his neck as he held her there, burying her face into his neck.

"Look at me.." he whispered gently, his eyes meeting hers as she slowly peeked through. "Do you trust me?" He wore the same expression she'd seen earlier at the inn. The concern in his eyes held an uncanny calm that seemed to slowly inhabit her own panic, brushing it away with the relaxed caring that lingered in his expression. When she nodded, he felt a smile claim his visage and he gently set her down, keeping a firm hold of her. Bending down once more, he whispered while still holding the same gentle smile, repeating his request when he saw her eyes were sealed shut again. "Open your eyes.."

I'rinae swallowed her fear and gradually peeled her eyes open to take in the vast night sky before them. Upon seeing her face light up at the beauty of the scenery, Al'kir moved himself closer to her while making sure to keep a firm grip. The stars sparkled against the darkness of night, and the skies marked with varying shades of violet. The stars varied in shape and brightness, and often times color, with some being green and others a bright, vivid red. Leaning further into him, all she could do was stare, taken aback by the artistry that painted the view. He moved down towards her ear, but other than a simple 'told-you-so', he pulled her further into him to make his words known. "As long as I'm here, I won't let anything harm you, Rin..including your own fears.." He was relieved to feel her tensed muscles relax against him, and was caught off guard as her fingers laced with his. An unsettling tension built up in his stomach as they stood there, part of him not wanting the moment to end but the other part screaming that it was getting dangerously intimate. Breaking the silence, he pulled her down with him and motioned towards Lox. "Well, we'd better get to bed if we want an early start towards the portal tomorrow.."

As if waking from a dream, I'rinae felt her legs lock around Lox. She'd gotten so lost in the moment that she'd almost drifted off, his warming embrace becoming a fleeting memory. When they landed back at the camp, the question she'd held captive for so long escaped her lips as he turned to tend to Lox. "Al..What do you think happened between the Ishgardians and the Dravanians to cause them to hate each other so?"

Going rigid, the dragoon stopped in his tracks. "They betrayed us, simple as that.."

"Is that what you believe?" she asked, looking somewhat hopeful.

Taking a moment to contemplate his answer, he sighed, running a hand down his companion's illustrious feathers. "Whatever happened a century ago has no sway over what's happening now, it's just a fairy tale I'rinae...go get some rest.." Whether or not he believed it himself, he knew what he was taught as well as what the war beat into him. He wanted more than anything to tell her that it was a misunderstanding, that neither side seemed to have the right of it, that the dragons might be just mean-spirited beings full of spite and rage. She was smarter than that, and he knew it. He could feel it in his heart that his answer only drove her further away from him despite all that had happened in their last few moments together. As he continued to walk Lox towards the other chocobos, he could feel his thoughts add more layers of steel to his already hardened heart. Regardless of what he believed, he felt he'd already added a more firm foundation to the wall that stood between them while he had spent a good amount of time trying to tear it down. "It's too soon..." he whispered to himself, causing Lox to blink at his emotional turmoil. Finally pushing the thoughts from his mind, he pulled up his hand to glance at the jeweled ring as a way of reminding himself that perhaps it was better this way.

* * *

"Three more portals to go!" Kyros shouted, popping open a bottle of champagne and spraying it across the group. The small celebration after dinner consisted of Kyros and Marcelloix sharing their harrowing tales about their past encounters with savage monsters from previous experiences, some of which made I'rinae and Al'kir blush. In contempt of the embarrassment, she had to admit it was a great way to recount their close encounters and put into perspective just how much they'd grown as a group. The leftover dhalmel stew tasted better the second time around, something she didn't think was possible, and as the fire began to die down so too did their enthusiasm. After the third champagne bottle emptied itself into Kyros' gullet, the lyrics to his legends as well as the tune from his harp had hit a strange key that marked the beginning of intoxication. Rather than singing, he began to shout every other word, making the others wince at every sharp yelp. The carbuncle sitting next to him had taken considerable notice of this, laying down and propping its paws against its elongated ears. Risa however had found it quite amusing, starting an infectious chuckle that pulled the others in too. Except for I'rinae, who sat with her back facing the fire as she examined their next clue. Truth be told, she'd stopped paying attention to the linen scrap in her hand ages ago, and instead focused on the moment she'd shared with the dragoon atop the tower. The intensity of his gaze, the assurance in his voice, and the firm embrace of his arms were all but distant memories, yet they'd seared themselves into her mind to the point where she could still feel the warmth of his arms. Taking a quick glance at him, she noticed he was smiling and laughing with the others, his eyes taking in the fire's glow. Every so often he'd turn his head to look at her, and she'd quickly snap her attention back to the scrap as if diligently reading its secrets like a book.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Risa turned her attention to the miqo'te and grinned, thinking it might be a good time to change the topic to something more interesting. "So, have any of you thought about what you are gonna do once you find the seventh chamber?"

I'rinae's ears shot to attention, and she clutched the linen into her fist before replacing herself on the block of stone that served as her seat. Watching the fire, she waited to hear everyone else's reasons before she contributed her own, not knowing where to start. Kyros was the first to pipe up, causing her to laugh as he seemed like he couldn't control the volume of his voice.

"I'm gonna find ME an ISHGARDIAN GAL..pay off me DEBTS AND settle down, an' watch her bounce around in sum..zzz.." As soon as he'd woke himself, a soft snore signaled his final dive into the earth as he fell backward off his rock, sound asleep. The others shared a laugh, with Al'kir shaking his head at the tiny lalafell. Moving around the campfire, Risa settled on Marcelloix as she raised a brow towards him. "And how about you then, Marce? I daresay you need the money.." she said, pulling a wide grin.

Marcelloix shook a hand towards her in defiance, following with a bashful chuckle. "Oh heavens no, I just saw it as a good opportunity for a nice story..though, I'm still wondering how this one will end.." His attention drifted to the miqo'te and the dragoon who sat next to one another, avoiding the other's gaze. Their innocent timidity towards one another spread a warm smile across his face. Risa had caught on to what he'd been referring to, now profoundly curious of Al'kir's place in the midst of this chaos that defined their party. "So what about you Al, what are you taking from all this?" she asked, having already mapped out a few possible answers in her mind. She wasn't at all surprised to see him hesitate, as if contemplating his words carefully.

"At first it was more of a business venture, but.." Taking a look at the miqo'te next to him, he began to acknowledge the inner turmoil that twisted every view he had of the situation. The feelings he'd had before shifted during their journey, replaced with emotions he wasn't quite sure of himself. With each victory, it brought them closer to their aspirations but something else had begun to surface. A sense of devotion had evolved from their time spent together, something he didn't want to admit to himself or to anyone else, yet he apperceived its presence. Realizing he'd spent a few moments tending to his own thoughts from within rather than finishing his sentence, he cleared his throat and reset his expression in an attempt to remain as neutral as possible. "I suppose I'm just along for the ride now, besides, this one still owes me.." He held back a chuckle as I'rinae's ears shot backwards in mild distaste of his jest, settling with a smug smile.

Risa and Marcelloix exchanged a look between them, wondering about what kept him lost in his own head for so long. The simple answer wasn't enough to satisfy Risa's curiosity but she figured that was going to be all she'd get out of the dragoon. At least, for the time being. The space between them had been claimed by the crackling campfire and Kyros' snores. They knew the three of them were pondering the same thing as they sat quietly watching I'rinae stare into the embers, but none of them dared to voice their inquiries. Unable to deal with the unsettling tension any longer, Marcelloix made an attempt to gather her attention as he fought to ask what had been dangling on the others' tongues for the past bell or two. "I'rinae? What do you think you'll do with your share once we find the seventh portal?" His interest shifted into worry as she kept her eyes on the glowing flames, acting as if she hadn't heard him. However, seeing one of her ears flick towards his direction and acknowledge his question made it more apparent that she, too, had been consumed by her own thoughts once she was re-introduced to the topic. She could feel Risa watching her intently as she fought to think how she wanted to explain her situation, if she could. Ever since the day Risa left for Ishgard, she'd made it her life's goal to get out from under Popororo's thumb and explore the same lands she'd spent years studying from dusty old tomes. Little did she know, she'd been living it the day they left Ul'dah. She'd experienced so much in such a short amount of time, and if it wasn't for the dragoon she would probably still be drawing maps and swindling innocent bystanders for meager coin. The moment she left the city limits, she'd reached her goal and became so preoccupied with seeing the world that she'd almost forgotten the multitude of treasures that awaited them if they did manage to make it to the seventh chamber. Though the money didn't hold a candle to how much she'd learned along the way, she wondered what Popororo would think when she came back with all the money she owed him. The thought of not coming back also crossed her mind, thus calling her concern to his current state. With so many things to consider, she felt her shoulders roll in a half-assed shrug. "I don't know.." she said simply, her gaze not leaving the campfire's alluring display. A sigh told her it wasn't quite the answer they were all looking for, but it was the truth. For the first time in a long time, she wasn't sure about anything and had begun to play each day purely by ear. While this strategy seemed to work so far, she knew soon she'd have to start considering what she was going to do after their journey inevitably came to an end.

* * *

An odd stillness had settled around the lonely city hidden in the clouds. They'd traveled all morning through crimson skies, with the haunting red glow tainting everything it touched with a blood-soaked hue. As they made their way towards the Forgotten Knight, I'rinae had begun to notice a distinct lack in activity. This had been especially true for the armored men that seemed to patrol regularly through the streets, their clanking sabatons against the cobblestone falling deathly silent. It was as if everyone had up and left overnight, and she'd almost thought that true, had she not witnessed a mother fighting with her child to be quiet as she slammed their windows shut. The clang of the metal snapping together echoed through the streets, only solidifying the realization that something ominous was waiting just around the corner. The little tavern sat just as vacant as the city if not more so, and the group came to find Gibrillont enjoying the warmth of the fire at one of the many empty tables. Pulling her cowl tight around her features, she'd noticed the elezen was far into his ale as they got closer. The entrance to the corridor that lead to their rooms sat behind him, and as they passed, Gibrillont forced a chuckle. "The beasts hang about the horizon, nigh every soul knows it's comin'.." His hollow eyes pointed towards I'rinae at first, then drifted towards Al'kir, his demeanor falling short of disgust. "He does too..he knows it in his heart, battle still calls to you boy as it does me..we are the same in this.." Al'kir made an effort to push I'rinae along as she stopped to listen to the drunken ramblings of a ostensibly broken man, brushing off Gibrillont and making a beeline towards the corridor. He was surprised to see the miqo'te pull away from the him and stop to hear what Gibrillont had to say, her ears slowly flattening against her head. "Why? What's coming?"

Before he could utter a word, a violent tremor rattled the entirety of the tavern with such force that it shook dust from the rafters, causing the wood to creak and snap. A familiar thundering of metal against stone filled the streets, almost drowning out the distant shouting. Kyros climbed out of the knapsack and shot up the stairs to peek outside, the sound of nearly a thousand or more men storming towards the Arc of the Worthy with weapons drawn and shields at the ready filled the entirety of the tavern with a booming roar. Another tremor more fierce than the last granted a brief reprieve from the sound of clanking toes and rustling chainmail, and had also knocked Kyros against the banister that overlooked the tavern. "There's millions of 'em..screamin' bout dragons.." he said, trying to steady his legs and adjust his hat that had turned lopsided from his fall.

It was clear Gibrillont was unable to comprehend the fact that a tiny man just leaped from another man's knapsack, running a weathered hand down his face to try and adjust his eyes. Marcelloix and Al'kir had gone to join Kyros in investigating what all the ruckus was about, leaving I'rinae with the genially discontented barkeep. His piercing blue eyes fell upon her once more, and he motioned for her to come closer. "He needs to fight, lass..for the good of his people and the sake of his brothers, he must.." Her legs nearly buckled under the weight as she caught him, gently placing him against the floor when he fell backward. If she'd moved a second slower, she feared he'd have knocked himself out, though the ale seemed to have done the trick quite nicely on its own. Her golden eyes examined him more closely, his bristled profile and red hair hid a lot of his age. Despite how young he looked, she couldn't help but notice his pants had come a bit above his knee, revealing a nasty gash stretching from the top of his kneecap and moving to his calf. The ruined tissue and puncture wounds told her whatever it was, it required a lot of stitches. The divot left a noticeable difference when looking at the rest of his leg. She didn't think it too farfetched to assume he'd gotten such a scar serving as a knight, and given his current occupation, the same scar had drawn the end of it as well. It was then she realized his drunken ramblings were actually pleas. Stepping back from him, she narrowed her eyes and glanced up at the trio who stood at the top of the stairs arguing about the morality of taking cover versus joining in the fight. It was at that moment she decided the only way she was going to get Al'kir back into the battlefield was to go there herself, and so she did. Throwing the cloak to the floor, she dawned her astroglobe and disappeared out the entrance towards the Brume with newfound determination. The sound of the door slapping shut alerted Marcelloix to look down at the tavern below, inciting a wave of panic when he didn't see I'rinae. The older elezen abruptly parted from the two that were still lost in their heated debate, moving down the stairs to fully search for the miqo'te and pausing when he'd genuinely lost her. "Kyros.." His eyes darted around once more to confirm that they were indeed working correctly. "Al'kir.." A hand moved down to rescue the discarded cowl from the floor, his worst fears surfacing as his patience started running thin. "GENTLEMEN!" he shouted, gathering their attention as he looked towards them and held up the cowl. Al'kir flew down the stairs hastily as he took a swift look around, followed by Kyros who'd parroted his actions. Seeing as the drunkard passed out on the floor was going to be of no help, he moved to the other set of stairs and froze when he saw the double doors leading to the Brume, promptly making the connection. "Oh hells, Rin.."

* * *

The knights hadn't noticed her as she moved through the sea of blue and silver, careful not to be caught and trampled. It was for this reason that her tail remained snugly hugging her leg as she followed the stream under the Arc of the Worthy and out onto the bridge. The deafening thunder around her quickly dispersed across the endless expanse below and was replaced with men and women shouting orders from every which way. The knight closest to her right had marked her presence as his eyes widened, though he didn't say a word and instead kept marching with his unit. As they passed two statues, men ran frantic from one side to the other, hauling barrels from the store rooms stationed between every hundred fulms. Moving along the bridge, the group of knights finally dispersed, and I'rinae stood facing the oncoming threat that had ignited the city into a wide panic. It was heading straight for her.

Each step it took shook the bridge, roundly bringing her to a knee. Steadying herself, she prepared her astroglobe as she watched a troop move in to slow the beast and promptly turning away to avoid watching them get crushed under a massive foot. Cannon fire rang through her ears as two iron balls shot towards it, colliding with its hide and falling to the stone pavement with a crackling thud. It reared its head, annoyed by the projectiles and pulled back to inhale. For a moment, I'rinae swore she could feel the air around her suck her towards its maw. A bright orange glow started in its belly, and climbed its long neck until flames gushed from its mouth, and when it threw its head forward a wave of blistering heat poured onto the cannons. I'rinae had jumped just out of reach of the wildfire that claimed most of the knights that were unlucky enough to be caught in the blaze, the ground in front of her blackened beyond recognition. Getting to her feet, she started running towards the middle of the bridge where the knights were stacking the kegs, unknowing of the dragonw that had picked her out of the crowd and swooped down with its claws ready. I'rinae turned just in time to see the beast slide against the stone to a crashing halt, gasping and gurgling with a number of arrows sticking from it. Peering around the mountain of kegs, she'd spotted a familiar face as the lalafell pulled another arrow from his quiver. "Kyros!"

"What in Thal's balls do ye think yer doin', lass?!" Kyros growled, checking both directions before moving towards her. He didn't seem pleased with being this close to danger, but he was grateful he'd found her before something else had.

"Kyros, where's Al?" she shouted, her voice fighting the rest of the shouting that was taking place. As the words left her lips however, a swooping sound shot past them as they saw the dragoon fell an attacking dragon from midair, and jump to the next one as its limp body plummeted towards the waiting abyss. A few others followed, their spears finding their mark and culling most of the numbers that remained in the skies. As they watched in awe, I'rinae had nearly forgotten the gigantic dragon making its way down the bridge. It was going to be upon them soon, and judging by the amount of kegs and strong smell of gunpowder, she felt they needed to be as far away from the barrels as possible. Looking past Kyros, a large group of wyverns carrying drakes had landed fairly close to the iron gates and started making their way towards the mass of barrels. With bow at the ready, Kyros tried to reason with her upon seeing her face light up. "C'mon now lass, lets get a safe distance from this, ye? It looks like they got it.." he said, cringing as he saw two knights tumble over the side of the bridge after being lit like matches, flailing wildly while flames tore at their flesh. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead and all the color in his face vanished, taking in a large gulp. "They totally..got this.."

"I can help keep them up, they need more support.." I'rinae started at a sprint towards the large group of scalekin terrorizing the units stationed farther down the bridge, zipping past Kyros who cursed under his breath as he fought to keep up.

The little lalafell archer dropped to a knee and coughed, gasping for air as he forced his little legs to move faster in order to keep up with her. "Gaaaah, that's goin' _into_ the danger, not away from it! Where's Marce when ye need 'im?! Ugh, can feel mah pants riding up mah crack.."

I'rinae had joined the fray closer towards the back of the line, helping their conjurers heal the wounded so they could retain their numbers. A booming roar shattered her ears as they shot back, taking a moment to witness the gigantic dragon catch a mighty harpoon in its right wing. Its webbing had been torn to shreds, and one of its horns had been sheared off. It still made its way slowly but surely down the bridge, crushing everything in its wake. Soon it would be right above the kegs, leading its kin straight to them. As the knights started evacuating the area around the barrels, a few of them lagged behind as they tried to defend their comrade who'd lost half of his leg. The monstrous colossus reared its head to prepare its fiery breath, with the three knights unwittingly sitting right in its path. As its belly lit up, I'rinae broke into a full sprint towards them. The liquid fire curled up its neck and spewed forth, bathing everything before it in a bed of flames. The heat brushed through her, and she could feel her palms broiling from the white hot fever that flowed around them. The bubble she erected had served as a barrier, though she wasn't prepared for the searing heat that flowed through as they slowly cooked inside it. As quickly as the fire engulfed them, it vanished. The rejuvenating properties of her barrier were slowly healing her burns, but it did not prepare her from the disabling explosion that followed, tossing her back with such force that she slid against the stone. It had temporarily disabled every sound around her, where all she could hear was muffled booms and a head-splitting chime in both ears. The adrenaline masked the force of the blow as numbness slowly spread through the front half of her body and moved outwards like a wave, to the point where she didn't feel the carbuncle pounce on top of her and sniff at her. Brushing it off, the miqo'te forced herself to roll over, with every muscle in her body now screaming in agony. The portion of the bridge around her had disappeared, save for the small circle protected by her bubble. With no stable foundation, the stones began to crumble one by one, closing in on her small frame. Each movement caused a crack to branch out from her and towards the edge surrounding her, alerting that time was of the essence. A new wave of adrenaline forced her to her feet and pushed her towards the stable part of the bridge with the rest crumbling rapidly behind her. The crater left behind by the explosion didn't slow it down as it just stepped over it, though from the look of its hide it had taken a considerable amount of damage from all forces combined. The ringing had slowly died down in her ears and soon the carnage played on, the endless song of shouting orders and ceaseless cannon fire resounding in her head once more. The familiar squeaking of the glowing rabbit called her attention to its desperate attempt to push her towards the gates and away from the beast. Following its orders, she started running towards the mass congregation of troops that now bustled around the gate, their time running uncomfortably low as its clawed foot met the last stretch. I'rinae drew a card and quickly looked to see Rhalgr's lightning bolts light up in the print before tossing it up into the air. As the card dissolved into ashes, she pulled another one. The glowing canopy of the Bole burned bright, and once she'd gotten close enough to the collection of knights, she tossed it against the ground and grinned as it sprinkled into glittering dust. A warm, invigorating wave splashed through the troops and they traded looks between each other as the thundering roar from its hulking jaws had no effect on them. With a rallying cry, they began to throw themselves at its feet and give it their all before it came knocking on the city's doors. Moving further back towards the gates, I'rinae resumed her healing duties while covering a small group of young knights manning the cannons.

Cheers rang out as the mighty beast fell to the final harpoon, piercing its carcass to the bridge. Some scalekin remained while others fled, unaware that they'd lost their champion. The few left behind to fight the leftover horde put up a strong front against a pack of wyverns that continued to harass them, with I'rinae firing off healing spells to keep them on their toes. Changing targets, one wyvern dove for the miqo'te with talons poised and ready to snatch at the nearest opportunity. Bursting into a sprint, she made for the iron gates as fast as she could, spotting Marcelloix and Kyros ahead. With the knights running to protect the girl and kill the menace, she'd displaced much of her worry until she collided with the ground. As her astroglobe went skidding across the pavement like a stone against water, she heard the thing let out a screech as it caught up to her. Scrunching into a ball, she prepared for the worst with her tail curling between her legs. A spear had made its mark, severing the creature's spine as it slumped to the ground with a mildly upset Al'kir atop its back. The dragoon yanked his spear from its hide and slotted it to his back, taking one look at her before starting to pace back and forth. Slowly climbing to her feet, she prepared for an ear full but was surprised to see him still pacing. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as his nostrils flared with each heated breath. Every so often he'd stop to open his mouth, but hesitated and continued pacing. With her ears slowly drooping against her head, she attempted to lighten his temper. "Al, I–"

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in?!" he growled, turning towards her at the mention of his name. "Aside from putting the rest of us in danger as well! You have no business on the battlefield, I'rinae! None!"

"But I did fine, see? We did fine!" she cried, motioning to Kyros and Marcelloix who had slowly begun to back away from the confrontation.

Al'kir shook his head, clenching his teeth in order to refrain from raising his voice any louder. "I'm not going to overlook this victory as not being any more than sheer dumb luck! The fact of the matter is, you have no idea how brutal the real battlefield can be, and you almost got yourself and your friends killed because of your naivety!"

"I needed to help them! We owe it to them to help them!" I'rinae spat, stomping her foot in protest.

"We owe them nothing!" he roared back, matching her retort in ferocity and volume.

"Why are you so against helping your own people?!"

"I'rinae..don't.." he breathed, his own rage sending visible shudders down his spine.

"Why is it so bad that I wanted to help? I'm a healer, it's what I'm supposed to do!"

"I said no.."

"I won't accept no! I'm going to be true to my discipline and go where I am needed!"

The dragoon went rigid, locking a shaking hand over his face as he fought to remain calm. "Stop.."

"No! Why is it such a crime for me to-"

"BECAUSE I SAID NO, EVELYN!"

The viciousness in his tone rocked her core, causing every hair on her tail to fan out like a bottle brush. Her golden eyes didn't reflect any hint of sadness, but more of confusion as the other two closed in once the argument had officially died. The name echoed through the abyss, as well as the dragoon's head as he dropped to his knees, cradling his face in his hands. Eyes wide, his icy stare locked on her from the brim of his fingertips, his whole body shaking with a mixture of rage and remorse. The wound he'd wrenched open oozed with guilt as thoughts came flooding back. Memories he'd spent winters drowning in ale resurfaced in an instant and claimed his will to move. The miqo'te watched him curiously, moving steadily closer to him as she cupped a hand to his cheek. She could feel the warmth of his tears trickle down her fingers followed by the sting of the biting cold. Pulling away, he climbed to his feet and turned, struggling to steady his voice before he decided to speak. A melancholy smile cracked his lips and a hand moved to adjust the silver sapphire-crested band on his finger as he began recounting his final moments with _her_ , his heart aching at each passing memory. "E-Evelyn..her name was Evelyn.."


	9. Chapter 9

The dragoon remained eerily silent on their way back to the inn, so much so that I'rinae had started to worry about the state of his mind. Marcelloix and Kyros had retreated to their rooms at the behest of the miqo'te, after promising that she'd look after him carefully. After a quick step outside, she returned with two piping hot mugs of Ishgardian tea and set them on the desk. Stopping in front of Al'kir, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look. "Off with the top.." she demanded, her ears flattening when she caught a tinge of blush staining his face. "I just want to change out your bandages!" Hesitantly unclasping the many buttons that adorned his coat, he began to peel away the leather bindings and then pulled the final layer over his head, revealing a crossed patch of bandages that went under his arm and across his shoulder. With delicate fingertips I'rinae began unwinding the roll of cotton gauze, her eyes widening when she'd gotten to his bare flesh. The alluring viciousness of each wound called to her touch, tracing each scar while his frigid eyes held pointed towards the floor. "Al.." she breathed, her eyes welling up with tears that she fought to keep hidden. "What-"

"This is what war does, I'rinae.." His voice was calm but held a hint of humility that stabbed at her conscience. She didn't recall seeing them when she'd healed him after coming back from Anyx Minor, but then again she could barely remember anything from that battle and the time afterwards. "It tears apart good men, and destroys the things they hold dear.." he continued, his eyes settling on the ring that rested on his finger. "Evelyn..my dearest Evelyn.." Pulling up his hands, he slowly buried his face as he began to sob. Winters of remorse buried by ale were suddenly washed away, leaving him vulnerable and unhinged. I'rinae's ears began to fold as her eyes went wide with panic, not knowing what exactly to do – or say. What could she say, other than everything would be fine and they would soon be on easy street if they played this game of treasure hunt. Somehow she felt words weren't going to be enough to console the amount of emotional debt brought on by such a loss. Unfolding her arms, she jumped to latch around him and squeezed as tightly as possible, locking him in a warm embrace. She could feel the tears drip against her shoulder as his chin dangled just above it, the gesture seemingly controlling the violent shudders brought on by his episode. After a few moments, his hands had shifted from his face. Still holding her grasp, an ear pointed towards the rustling of her dress and jangling trinkets. It wasn't until she felt his arms wrap around her that her face burned bright with color, with a wave of warmth pulsing through her as he pulled her into him. As they stayed locked, he began to recount his relationship and final moments with Evelyn, his wife and dearest companion. Warm tears slid against his battle scars as she felt his pain, every word he spoke striking her in such a way that it snapped at her heart strings. Even though the story ended, she stayed latched to him as the lonely bell sang the coming of midnight.

The crackling fire and howling winds outside served as their only lullaby against this melancholy mood, and Al'kir wasn't surprised to feel the miqo'te go limp after clinging to him for so long. Carefully sliding an arm under her legs, he lifted her up against him and held her there, cradling her as she lay fast asleep. Closing his eyes, he gently placed his forehead against hers and smiled while feeling the warmth of her breath across his face. "Thank you.." he whispered, and delicately slid her into bed. He pulled the sheets over her and sat in the chair at the desk, watching her peacefully drift between dreams. A thought had soon dawned on him, a recurring prospect that colored his cheeks, yet the strangest part was it felt welcoming rather than repulsive. The past had bathed it in a different light, though now he was beginning to see something through the darkness. Her nurturing, her willingness to be by his side, her trust in him – had it all been building towards this moment? The thought both scared him and filled him with excitement at the same time. The only question left that stayed him from his own insanity escaped his lips in a barely audible whisper. "Could you really love me.."

* * *

As per morning routine, Marcelloix had found Al'kir sitting at his usual spot at a table off to the far end of the tavern. Taking a seat across from him, the older elezen tried to rub away the sleep still hanging in the corners of his eyes and to make sure he was seeing correctly. The dragoon seemed more chipper than normal, which compelled him to ask several questions that he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. Pushing the notions from his mind, he reciprocated Al'kir's smile and forced himself at least one inquiry that was buzzing around in his head. "I'm guessing the evening went well?" Marcelloix wasn't prepared for the fit of coughing afterwards, as if his question had caught the dragoon off guard. With uncertainty growing by the second, he offered a quick apology. "Forgive my curiosity, you just seemed..happier.."

"Do I?" Al'kir retorted, feeling his cheeks grow warm. He was now thankful he'd picked the farthest table away from the fire's glow. Regaining impassivity, he steadied his hand and took another sip of his coffee. The two men sat in silence for what felt like eons, fighting to avoid the other's gaze. There was a nagging question in the back of Marcelloix's mind, yet he felt it best to keep it to himself even though the concern ate away at him. As the unsettling calm grew unbearable, Marcelloix cleared his throat, lacing his fingers together atop the table. "I understand, there comes a time in every man's life where he seeks..companionship, and, uh..sometimes that incites feelings of happiness..among other things-"  
"I don't feel comfortable with this conversation anymore, Marce.." Al'kir breathed, burying his face in his hands.

"Y-yes, duly noted.."

"Good talk, though."

"Indeed."

The brief conversation did very little to settle their nerves, with the both of them now welcoming the silence. The crackling fire served as the only ambient noise in the tavern, aside from the clanging of mugs every now and then. Marcelloix took the opportunity to retrieve the scrap they'd gotten from their last venture from his pocket, and started to study it as he'd felt too awkward to bring up another subject. This one surpassed its precursors in eccentricity and complexity, which had caused Marcelloix a great deal of worry. There wasn't much to it, a few dots with some ranging in size and proximity, as well as one that stood out from the rest that seemed to be a speck of blood. There was no rhyme or reason to the dots that he could tell, other than that small oddity. The small red dot stood out like a blinding light from the others that were stained black, yet he couldn't uncover its meaning. Underneath the display, a message as vague as the picture read: ' _Upon midnight,_ _the arrow points the way.'_ Unsure exactly as to what arrow it was referring to, he racked his mind relentlessly as Al'kir began to notice his unease. "Is that the new clue?" he voiced, in an effort to grant Marcelloix's mind some reprieve from his own fierce concentration.

"Ah, yes..but this is, proving to be rather stubborn.." Marcelloix scratched at his whiskers, visually annoyed that nothing he could recall came close to any possible lead. Drinking the last gulp of his coffee, he continued to think on where he could start, and soon another thought had dawned on him. The older elezen slipped the scrap back into his pocket and called Al'kir's attention. "This will certainly take me some time, which would be best taken advantage of by taking Miss I'rinae around the city, hm? I daresay the lady would be interested in a tour.."

"Marce, I understand what you're trying to do, but-"

"What do you have to lose, hm? Besides, she could use the fresh air, and you could use the company.." With that, Marcelloix left the dragoon to stew on his words. Though not wanting to admit it, he was right. Al'kir slid against the wall behind him, slumping further into the chair as he tried to think of a way to bring up the subject with the miqo'te without it seeming too capricious. As for the tour, he could already think of a few stops she'd find fascinating, though he wasn't sure how good of an idea it was to let her loose on the city. Settling with his final thoughts on the matter, he gathered his courage and started making his way back to the room to retrieve her. He could only hope that this wouldn't come back to bite him in the near future.

* * *

Once they passed through the stairways to the Pillars, Al'kir tried to remain calm and collected while keeping the miqo'te on a short leash, figuratively speaking. A smile tugged at his features as he saw her dart around to examine every nook and cranny, her ears on constant alert to every sound. Passing under the Arc of the Venerable, they made their way towards the Tribunal before taking a left down the pathway leading to the gardens. A light snow was falling, the dim glow of the skies catching her face in an odd light that made his smile grow wider as they continued to explore. As she began to stray off the path, he jumped to catch up to her, calling after her to reign her back in. "Rin don't wander too far!"

"Stop worrying, Al.." she giggled, laughing as the falling snowflakes speckled her face and covered her cloak. Admiring the rose bushes that lined the back walls, she stopped to take in the exquisite beauty and grace of their petals. The deep red served as a hard contrast to the falling white flakes that collected along the lips, painting an enchanting picture and giving color to the dull gray city. "What are these?" she asked, gently cupping a hand to one of the crimson bulbs and pulling it to her nose. The aroma was scarcely familiar, yet not as potent as she'd remembered. A perfume perhaps, from one of Popororo's many guests. It smelled so much softer in person. The miqo'te took in a deep whiff, catching some snowflakes during her inhale and shaking her head wildly as the piercing cold stabbed at her insides. Al'kir let out a gentle laugh at her reaction and stepped over to join her. "It's a rose.." he said simply, a bit bewildered that she'd never seen one before.

"I want it.." Her golden eyes settled on one that was in mid-bloom, its petals poised and ready to flourish. Reaching her hand to its stem, she tugged gently only to be met with a sharp barb sticking into her finger. Her hand snapped back as she saw a drop of blood forming at her fingertip, and promptly stick it into her mouth to lick her wound. "It bit me!"

"You have to be careful, they have thorns.." the dragoon sighed, moving further down the stem and pinching a part that was free of barbs, plucking the flower and handing it to her. "Here..now, let me see your finger.." He gently pulled her hand to his face as she took the rose, taking considerable care of its spines. The pause that followed lingered uncomfortably, as her hand stayed close to his mouth. The warmth of his breath had begun to thaw her freezing fingers, and for this she was grateful, but at the moment she had been more preoccupied of her hand latched in his as their eyes met. A wave of warmth spread through her once more, ending in her cheeks. A red hue began to paint his pale face, at which point he cleared his throat and turned away, with the miqo'te pulling her hand away. "Ahem, well, let's continue on..there's still a lot to see.." he said, moving back towards the path and left towards the tunnel and Saint Reymanaud's Cathedral. I'rinae hesitated before following him, holding the rose close to her as she felt the warmth that radiated from her slowly die to the biting cold. Catching up to his heels and his voice as he explained the significance of the many statues that sat above them, she clawed at the stem, picking at it until it was short enough to stick in her hair. As he turned towards her, she patted the rose in place and smiled. "How does it look?"

"A-ah.." It was the only word he could force himself to say, despite the many other words that jumped into his mind. Though he dare not utter any of them, he turned around before he could make a further fool of himself and continued on, leaving the confused miqo'te to nip at his heels once more as they made their way to their next destination.

Breaching the doors of the cathedral, I'rinae stayed glued to the dragoon's side. As they passed through the halls towards the chapel, she felt eyes following them but tried to ignore it. Instead, she focused on the beautiful stain glass windows sporting all sorts of intricate designs and colors as well as the stonework that surrounded them. The detail in the marble that lined the floors couldn't hold a candle to the number of decorative windows that lined the hallways. She moved towards one of them to get a closer look, mindful of the two knights that were staring them down from afar. Fighting to keep her attention on the tangled patterns and assortment of colors, she couldn't help but keep one eye on the two as they started making their way towards them. The hairs on her tail began to fan out as she felt it slide between her legs from underneath her robe, her ears submissively flattening with each step they took. Moving closer to him, she moved behind him and winced when she heard them call out.

"Well look who it is, the dragoon that survived.." The one closest to them hacked a wad of spit towards Al'kir's boots, yet he kept a firm ground and began backing them towards the chapel. As the two rounded on them, I'rinae watched from under the protection of his arm as it fanned out like a shield. The priest standing at the door watched the scene unfold, but remained quiet. A few children had also stopped to watch the ruckus, and backed away slowly as they saw the knights corner the two against the chapel doors. "You should've died, you are a disgrace to your own brothers! As well as that dainty wife of yours.."

"Let's go Rin, ignore this fool.." As he turned to open the doors, an armored boot slammed itself into his back and sent him flying forward and sliding across the cold marble tiles. A laugh echoed through the halls as the children chose to run away, leaving I'rinae standing between Al'kir and the young knight. Fury building, she mustered all her strength and tossed an open palm against the knight's cheek, clapping against it with such force that the sound echoed for malms and almost knocked him off balance. The back of his gauntlet then collided with the side of her face in reflex as she fell backward, an open cut now oozing from her brow. The knight, now furious, pulled his sword from his sheath and stepped towards her slowly. "Time to teach this wench some manners, after a little fun of course-"

"I won't have it!" The priest that was standing by the door now stood between I'rinae and the angered knight, daring him to come any closer. Looking over his shoulder, he crouched down and motioned for her to back away towards the chapel. "Claim sanctuary..he won't be able to touch you.." he whispered, turning his attention back to the knight. "This girl has claimed sanctuary, so any quarrel you have with either of them will need to be taken to the Tribunal!"

"Get out of my way, old timer!" he roared, pushing against the priest as he sheathed his weapon and tried for the miqo'te once more. The fresh gashes across his cheek slowly leaked blood, coupled with a searing hot pain.

"If you lay a hand on her, you'll have more than the wrath of the Fury to worry about!" The acidity laced in his tone caused the knight to fall back towards his partner, with the both of them backing away slowly. "Now get out of my church..the both of you!" As they stumbled on each other, they hastily made their out the cathedral doors. The priest replaced his seething scowl with a look of concern as he turned back to the miqo'te, surprised to see her up and on her feet so quickly after taking such a nasty blow. She had run to her companion's side to help him up, and he joined them to make sure they were both all right.

"Ah, that's a nasty gash..this might sting, my apologies.." he said, dotting the small cut on her eyebrow with a warm, damp cloth. He was taken aback at first by her striking eyes, but continued cleaning her wound as her friend sat silently behind her. For the amount of fire she displayed moments ago, she remained rather tame as they all sat silently. In an attempt to lighten the mood, he let out a small chuckle. "By the Fury, I thought I'd never see the day where someone, let alone an outsider, would stand up against a wayward knight..the look on his face was priceless.."

"Why are you helping me?" I'rinae whispered, her heart trembling as she fought to stay still.

The priest turned his nose down to look at her, as if put off by her question. "It is my duty to care for whoever seeks sanctuary in the hallowed halls of Her grace, no matter who or what they might be.." A gentle smile followed as he finished dressing her wound, holding out his hand in greeting. "Outreguerlain, at your service, m'lady...I was hoping I'd get to greet the same hand that struck that brute.." Another chuckle caused the miqo'te to smile, brightening her face as it took on it's own inviting glow. To see color return to her cheeks spread happiness through him, a welcome reprieve from the chill that took hold of the tiny chapel. I'rinae's eyes lit up once she saw the statue watching over them. The windows around her cast a soft blue hue against her rocky visage as it peered over the sea of pews with the most dignified and resolute expression she'd ever seen captured in stone. She could almost mistake it for a throne room, had the decorative altar not been present. The priest joined her in basking in the statue's beauty, offering a small prayer and removing himself from his seat. Before he turned to leave them, he sighed, still holding his aqua gaze towards Her grace. "Alas, once you leave these halls I won't be able to protect you any longer, but, I trust that Halone will favor your quarries.." With that, he left them as they continued to sit quietly.

Turning to Al'kir, she smiled up at him, nudging him gently to get his attention. "Are you alright?" she asked, her ears folding back as he looked down at her.

"Aye..and you'd almost forgot this.." Al'kir pulled the rose from his hand, smiling as the miqo'te lit up and snatched it back from him to fit it into place. It had fallen when she'd gotten struck, at which point he rescued it from the floor. The scene played out in his mind over and over, trying to think of some way he could've prevented her from getting hurt. It would've helped had she not slapped the knight, but thinking back on it, Kyros was right. She was fiery. He wasn't sure whether this was a favorable or detrimental trait, but a part of him liked it despite the trouble it had possibly put them in. Climbing to his feet and ignoring the aching that pulsed through his head and back. He was surprised to see her jump up so quickly to join him, and pass him to dart towards the windows. "C'mon, you have to tell me about this place too!" She called after him, motioning him to join her as she bounced on the balls of her feet. The amount of energy she had after getting backhanded by a metal gauntlet astounded him, but he decided to laugh it off and play along. He was slowly starting to realize why he'd come to cherish her so. She was everything he wasn't, to the point where it almost made him angry. "A downright pain in the arse.." he whispered to himself, before pressing forward in order to catch up with her.

The both of them stood admiring the magnificent display of craftsmanship put into each window and stone, her love for such things causing him to examine them in a new light. Once he'd finished his lore lesson, silence had settled itself between them as they made their way down the stone stairs and stopped at the altar. Her face was turned towards the towering statue of Halone, and he was fixated on the open cut along her brow. A heavy sigh escaped him, and soon too did the words that hung about his troubled mind. "Rin...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, those men from before, I-"

"Do people get married here?" Her golden eyes never left the statue, but her face held an unsettling smile that told him she'd heard what he said, but was choosing to ignore his humility. Furrowing his brow, he crossed his arms over his chest and decided to indulge her curiosity. "Yes..they do.."

"Did you get married here?" Those golden eyes soon settled upon him, and he felt his cheeks grow warm.

Al'kir took a step towards her to close the gap, fully facing her now as they stood in front of the decorative altar. The memories came flooding back to a time where the bells chimed and sang, calling out a tune of devotion towards the heavens as he walked his beloved down the aisle. Oddly, he felt a fraction of the same happiness as he stood there with her, gradually taking a knee to meet her in height. "Aye, I did.." He could see the next question hanging on her lips, though she hesitated a moment before.

"What was it like?" she queried, her own heart pounding against her chest so loudly she could hear it in her ears.

The dragoon took her hands and held them up in his, going through the motions of the ceremony like it had happened yesterday. With their gaze locked, he smiled, bringing her hands up and lacing their fingers together, lost in his own reminiscence. "Like this.." he breathed, his eyes fixated on her as their hands moved up and slowly floated back downwards, cupping together once they'd reached the bottom. Before the scene could go on, the toll of the bell called him back to reality and he jumped to his feet, as if snapping out of a trance. He could feel his heart tremble with each booming clangor, withdrawing further and further into himself before it had finally fallen silent. Clearing his throat, he started towards the door while forcing himself not to look at her. "I suppose that's our cue to head back.." The emotion that was present in his voice before had vanished, leaving behind that monotonous bitter tone that she'd grown familiar with. With her chin slowly pointing towards the floor, she flipped her hood back up and followed him towards the inn. Their trip back was silent, with the twilight fading to the hungry jaws of dusk. Much to her displeasure, the streetlamps created such a glare in her vision that it was almost impossible to see constellations. "There's the Bole.." Her finger tilted towards the sky as they walked through the lonely, war torn streets of Foundation. "And the spear.." She'd given up after she'd gotten no response, her eyes drifting back down to the ground. She wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve this silent treatment, but hoped it would be over soon. The thought of apologizing surfaced but she was unsure for what, or if it was even worth mentioning. The uncertainty caused her stomach to rumble, and as they passed the tavern and its patrons, she ignored the delectable aroma of meat and potatoes, instead making a beeline towards the bed. Something had killed her appetite.

* * *

"Fury take it!" Marcelloix growled, slamming his hands against the desk as he'd finally given up on figuring out their next clue. This called the attention of the dreary miqo'te, who drifted into the room silently and announced her presence with a loud yawn. She was normally still asleep around this hour of the morning, had sleep been kind enough to grant her those few extra hours. Marcelloix slid his hands across his tired face, pulling away from his books and charts to greet her. "Morning Miss I'rinae, you certainly gave us a surprise when you retired early!" A brief sense of uneasiness settled in his stomach when he'd read no sign of excitement from her expression, rather the opposite. Before he ventured another guess as to what happened during their tour around the city, he'd spotted the rose in her hair and was able to slowly piece together the puzzle without possibly upsetting her more. "Ah, well.." Plucking the rose from her hair, he examined its petals carefully as a delicate smile stretched his weathered, whiskered face. "You know, some people are like flowers.." he said, twirling the rose around by its stem as he focused some of his aether into its budding petals. "Fragile, but with the right amount of encouragement, and a tiny bit of magic, they will bloom into something beautiful.." The smile grew wider as he watched her face light up after the rose spread into a magnificent, fully-fledged bloom right before her very eyes. The carbuncle sitting on the table next to him shook its head quietly, letting out a displeased coo at the frivolous display of his master's talents. "..and I daresay, with a bit of bear fat, spring water, and some patience, we'll be able to fortify this memory..what say you, my dear?" It was all the encouragement she needed to grab her cloak and bag as they made their way towards the Crozier in search of ingredients.

Once they returned, Marcelloix got to work on making a preservation coating for the rose, with I'rinae patiently watching the process. Her curiosity called towards the scrap that lay strewn across his desk, recognizing the arrangement of dots as she playfully point out the constellation. "It's the arrow.." she said happily, tracing the outline with her finger. As she began to study it further, the message underneath had begun to make more sense. Darting out of the room, she went to grab her map of greater Eorzea as well as her star chart, placing them on top of each other. Albeit a crude representation of exactly where the stars would be, she had to venture a guess as to where the constellations would be on a much smaller scale as she traced the star chart on a smaller piece of parchment. Growing impatient with the flat map, she snatched the fancy atlas from underneath the pile of books and slapped her drawing against the continent of Eorzea. Marking dawn, she traced out the path of the arrow over a length of nineteen bells, placing it in the northwestern part of the skies that hung over Coerthas Western Highlands. She then traced a line to the supposed "red dot" which had turned out to be the Dravanian Star, placing them somewhere in the middle of the frozen wastelands. Marcelloix slumped against the bed, holding the finished rose in his hands as he admired her handiwork. Delicately fitting her reward into her hair with its fancy new clasp, he couldn't help but smile. "Well, so much for patience.." he chuckled, sliding a hand against his fuzzy head. The silence between them was soon shattered by the grumbling of her stomach, which wrought another chuckle from the older elezen. Climbing to his feet and popping his back, Marcelloix motioned for her to join him as he made his way towards the door. "I think this calls for some lunch, care to join me Miss I'rinae?"

As they made their way out the door and down the corridor, two figures stood farther down, hiding in the shadows. The one soon tapped the other, pointing towards the girl that stood half height to the older elezen that joined her, followed by a small glowing creature. Catching a glimpse of her eyes, he recognized her instantly, sliding his fingers against the three gashes that lined his cheek. "That's the one.." he said with a wicked smile, as they made their way back towards the Tribunal. She wasn't going to escape her fate so easily this time. He was going to make sure of that.

* * *

The wind that whipped across the sea of snow and ice was exceptionally bitter at night, and as they landed in the powdery cushion of fresh powder, the wind tore at her cloak. It was hard to spot during the ceaseless blizzard but it burned bright enough through the torrent of sleet and snow to point the way, stopping them just outside of an encampment filled with Temple Knights. Al'kir handed out the shovels and soon they were all digging, chipping away at the layers of ice and snow. Much like the first one, they'd found it in little time, hoisting it up and out of the hole. Before Kyros could do the honors however, I'rinae stopped him and made certain it was this spot. "It's hard to be sure.."

"Wot's the worst that can 'appen?" Kyros called out against the howling blizzard.

"We all drown.." Risa answered quickly. "If rumor has it right.." Her laugh was muffled by the billowing storm as she watched the lalafell back away from the chest slowly, as if it were a poisonous reptile. Double checking and triple checking, she gave Kyros the signal to open the chest. The portal burned bright against the fleeting flakes and ice, inviting them with its warm, alluring steam. As they all made their way inside and into the tiny room, I'rinae stopped, noticing a significant lack of iron gates. This particular chamber only had one, and as it opened slowly, the darkness kept its contents a secret for quite some time. Pushing the chest from the middle of the room, I'rinae tried to grab the key from the crevice but found it stuck, with Kyros reporting a similar scenario with the chest. The fear that this may have been a dud portal settled itself into her heart as it thumped wildly. Then, she remembered. "No..it only allows us passage if we pass the trial.."

"What trial? There's nothing here!" Al'kir barked, still holding his spear at the ready. As soon as the words left his lips, the chamber resonated with boom after boom of thundering footsteps. Something was emerging from the single iron gate, and it was big. Bigger than big. Taking a few steps back, the group watched in awe as not only one, but two lumbering cyclopes steadily climbed down and raised their clubs, beating them against the ground and growling at the group in a bloodthirsty rage. Avoiding a swing, Al'kir jumped over one to land on the other's back, and quickly pushed off as its friend aimed its club towards the back of its ugly bald head. The other roared in pain upon getting struck, rounding on the ground and charging towards them with its club swinging. "Not very smart, are they?" The dragoon grinned, sliding underneath the beast's legs and forcing a thrust at the back of its leg. Kyros readied his bow, and with the help of the carbuncle, they made an effort to blind their gigantic foes. As Risa dodged two wild, flailing swings, her temper grew short with the erratic behavior of their foes as they fought to regain sight, swinging at anything that happened to be in their way. "I'm not sure..if that's such a good idea, fellas.."

Marcelloix had noted Risa's repining, noticing that the creatures had started becoming more inconsistent with their attacks, thus making the fight all the more arduous. Dodging two swinging clubs as well as stomping hooves in a tiny space was difficult enough as is, but now it'd become near impossible. The two soon split to opposite ends of the arena and let out similar, deafening roars. Both began to slowly pull back their clubs, aiming for the middle of the room. "Oh gods..if the blow doesn't kill us, the shockwave alone will certainly tear the place down!" Al'kir growled, pointing his spear towards one as they all scooted towards the middle of the room. I'rinae had to think fast, only able to recall one spell that might work. It was worth a shot, at least. As their clubs came down, she erected her bubble around the group, the force of the blow cracking the ground around them but they remained unharmed. The two cyclopes, however, collided with the force of their own swing as their clubs bounced against the surface of the bubble and right back into their faces, killing them instantly. The towering duo fell to the ground with a thunderous thud, leaving the group as well as the treasure mostly unharmed. "Hmph, told you they weren't very smart.." Al'kir dusted off his jacket as he held a triumphant smile, forcing his boot against the hoof of one of their assailants.

"Indeed.." Risa retorted, using the time to dust herself off as well. I'rinae grabbed the key as the others claimed their next clue, and planted herself between the two doors. Flattening her astroglobe, she steadied the pointer towards the degrees of where the arrow constellation currently sat in the sky, and followed the pivoted pointer. "The arrow points the way.." The focus slowly pointed towards the lower latitude, thus revealing the right door. Sliding the key inside, she hesitated before giving it a turn, the sound of rushing water soon muffled by the howling of a tormenting blizzard that raged outside. With a smile, she stepped out while slotting the astroglobe to her back, followed by the others. They were now one more step closer, and the confidence she'd felt only told her that the next portal was as good as found.

* * *

After a late trip back, an urgent pounding at the door was the last thing they wanted to hear at the crack of dawn. Steadily getting out of bed as to not wake the sleeping miqo'te next to him, Al'kir fought back a yawn as he opened the door to meet a fancily dressed elezen grouped with two Temple Knights. "And to what do I owe the pleasure, gentlemen?"

"We've come to detain the one called 'I'rinae', as she's been accused of heresy and misconduct towards a representative of the Holy See of Ishgard...we ask that you turn her over swiftly so that her trial can begin.." The one in front read the summons with the most grating voice Al'kir had ever heard. It was all happening so fast, he barely had time to process it before the two knights pushed past him after she'd been pointed out, grabbing her and escorting her out of the room promptly and disappearing down the corridor. The fancy elezen tipped his hat and bid Al'kir good morning before parting himself. A hand soon latched around his arm as Al'kir lunged for him, gathering his attention with haste. "Excuse me, where are they taking her? What nonsense is this?!"

"If you want to plead her case, then you should head to the Tribunal, I'm sorry that's all the information I can give you regarding her case, now if you'll excuse me.." The man had put a jump in his step as he caught up with the two knights, Al'kir spotting the source of the issue as another pulled away from the shadows. The three deep gashes across his cheek told him everything he needed to know. This was a set-up.


	10. Chapter 10

The room itself gave off a foreboding feeling as the miqo'te waited behind an altar similar to the one in the cathedral. Its designs held a regal essence against the rest of the room, that gave off the similar feeling of being in a tomb. The four men sitting at the northernmost part of the room in intricate thrones conversed between themselves when they caught a first glimpse of the miqo'te, their hushed tones and wild hand gestures whittling away at her nerves. With her heart racing, I'rinae timidly stood quiet and still, awaiting the lone elezen standing between the four to address the audience that consisted of a few nobles as well as a moderate amount of knights. As some familiar faces breached the doors, attention was immediately called to the north as a booming voice echoed throughout the chamber. "We are gathered here under her Grace's watchful gaze to assess the guilt of a lone soul in a trial by combat. May the petitioners please step forward!" Her bristled tail clung tightly around the side of her dress as she watched the two knights step forward towards their podium. "Greifix Jeagane–for the benefit of all who are present, I ask you to repeat your claims which you have leveled against the accused."

"I, Greifix Jeagane, witnessed this _outsider_ exhibit heretical behavior inside the hallowed halls of our own Saint Reymanaud's Cathedral.." he said adding a menacing sneer while his eyes drifted towards the miqo'te in a toxic glare.

"Let the accused step forward!" The man's soulless eyes settled on I'rinae as she steadily approached her podium. Her ears had flattened to her head as she gazed up at the men that sat judging her, the whispering tones firing off behind her adding to the anxiety that quaked through her. "I'rinae of Ul'dah, you have heard the charges leveled against you. Will you indulge your right to fight and cleanse your name under the eyes of the Fury herself?"

I'rinae hesitated, unable to hide the cracking in her voice as she fought her case. "I, I'rinae, am innocent of these crimes..but with all due respect sir, I won't be able to hold my own in a battle.."

As he turned to commune with the others sitting next to him, I'rinae's heart skipped when he addressed her once more upon clearing his throat. "Very well. Upon Ishgardian law, you have the right to name a champion, though you do understand that if they lose, you both will be serving out your sentence. Is there anyone here that will stand for this girl?"

"I will.." A familiar voice echoed through the room, stabbing at the deathly silence that temporarily hung about it. Al'kir made his way towards the podium, his face as stern as stone. Marcelloix and Kyros looked on with worried faces as he stopped short of I'rinae, his expression withstanding despite seeing her shaking like a leaf. He wanted to comfort her, and reassure her everything was going to be fine, yet now wasn't the time. He needed to have a clear head going into this, and swarming it with unnecessary emotions was only going to make matters worse. He could feel her amber eyes burning into him. The strong urge to disagree hung heavily on her tongue, but before she could utter a word, their fate was sealed. "It has been decided. Open the arena!"

"Al.." she began, joining Marcelloix and Kyros as they came to gather her. Her concern was dismissed by a simple wave of his hand and a gentle smile.

The dragoon huffed, a light chuckle escaping him as he handed her the rose clasp before turning to face his contender. "At the very least, have a little faith in me, Rin.."

The ground pulsated as a large stone panel slid from one wall to the other, creating a small arena situated between the audience and the adjudicators. When the iron gate went up to separate them, I'rinae wrapped her fingers around the weathered rails and watched helplessly from the sidelines as the battle began to unfold.

Once they'd gotten to the last step, the knight accompanying Greifix stopped and shook his head, fighting to control his stammer. "N-no..I'm sorry, I can't.."

"Wot? What're you on about?" Greifix growled, clapping the back of his hand against the knight's shoulder.

Taking one look towards Al'kir, the knight backed away slowly, retreating upwards by a step before addressing his concerns. "He took out three dragons by himself, we're going to be mere fodder for him..I'm sorry, I have a family to worry about, and if you had any sense you'd understand this is madness.."

"Those are just stories, Taux–"

"Is the truth worth dying for?" he interjected, taking another step back. "I'm sorry, but you're on your own.."

Greifix rolled his eyes at his partner's fickle behavior, brushing it off and walking towards the dragoon with an unsettling hint of dread building in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't about to back down now. He couldn't. Brushing his fingers over the three gashes across his cheek ignited a new fire within him, reminding him that his pride needed salvaging, and this dragoon was the only thing standing in his way.

The two stood fulms from each other, with Greifix holding a steady glare towards Al'kir's own stoic visage, put off by how calm he seemed. Upon the blessing placed by the High Adjudicator, the battle had begun. Retrieving his spear, Al'kir stood still as he watched his opponent circle him like a scared pup, his sword and shield held at the ready. He was clearly prentice, exhibiting signs of early training methods as well as a few flaws in his stance. Like the whip of a snake, he lunged forward, only to be met with the blunt end of Al'kir's spear. The force of his own doing pushed him back, causing him to growl in blood curdling fury as the dragoon shrugged and twisted his lips into a half smile. "Your combat prowess is lacking quite a bit, should I turn around for you?"

"You won't be smilin' once I carve that stupid grin off your face..then I'll claim my prize in that pretty little number of yours before they toss her body off the cliffs!" Even though his crowing had bought him time to throw in an overhead swing, he wasn't prepared for the aftermath. Catching his sword above his head with the hilt of his spear, Al'kir stared daggers at him while holding him there. A sliver of fear chilled his spine as he froze, reaching a new level of terror as the dragoon flung him backwards and pointed the sharp end of his spear towards his mark. Floating back into an offensive stance, Al'kir narrowed his eyes on the sprout and steadied his anger, as if channeling it through his weapon. "Over my dead body.."

The gladiator met each thrust blow for blow behind the safety of his shield, but not for much longer. Throwing in enough force, the thick blade pierced the steel and flung it aside, leaving his opponent with nothing but a sword. The dragoon had lost himself, letting blind rage take control as he kept his motions fluid but deadly. This had went far beyond a simple tussle. With each swing, the blade of his spear grew closer and closer to his opponent's flesh. Falling to the ground, he scampered backwards to try and stay out of range as Al'kir thrust into the ground hard enough to trigger small sparks. A wail of pain signaled the first drop of blood as it pierced his hand, the sword falling to the ground with a metallic clang. His distress was loud enough to make I'rinae wince, cradling her own hand as she watched his spew with blood. Her eyes moved up towards the adjudicators, and then the audience, wondering why no one had intervened yet. It was then she spotted her. An older woman sat on the far side of the auditorium clasping a small hand rag to her mouth while she watched the battle unfold with unbridled fear. A crisp snap and another yelp caused I'rinae to wince once more, catching a glimpse of the gladiator being knocked sideways by the brute force of Al'kir's spear. Her attention turned back to the woman as visible streams of tears flowed down her cheeks. A heavy leather boot collided with the side of Greifix's face, rendering him somewhat powerless. A river of blood leaked from his nose and lips, as his bruised bloodied face turned up towards Al'kir in an effort to beg for his life. Preparing the final blow, Al'kir began to raise his spear, aiming towards the battered knight's face.

Squirming from his grip, I'rinae fought off Marcelloix's embrace and flung herself towards the iron gates. She fought to squeeze through the bars, trying to find the best place to wedge herself through despite protest from Marcelloix and Kyros. Before they could get a hold on her, the miqo'te managed to push through a small opening and made a panicked sprint towards the two. A scream resounded through the building as the growing whispers fueled her speed, her eyes narrowing on the spear that was about to come down and impale the young knight. As Al'kir aimed for the killing blow, he didn't expect the pair of golden eyes to pop right in front of him, causing him to double back. The rage had subsided as he stared back into her eyes, trying to shake the beast that had taken control of him. "Rin..what are you doing? Get back–"

"No! That's enough, he's unable to fight!" Ignoring the roar of whispers that erupted from both sides of the arena, she kept a determined front while placing herself betwixt the fallen gladiator and the dragoon. When the High Adjudicator greeted this disturbance by gathering the room's attention, the two turned towards him and awaited judgment. "As unorthodox as this is we will allow it, the accuser is unable to continue, thus the accused is now pardoned of all allegations against them."

The few that remained hungry for bloodshed and further carnage left disappointed, departing from the three standing before the statue of Halone that crowned the east of the arena. Once the gate opened, Marcelloix and Kyros rushed towards the two with Marcelloix taking a moment to examine I'rinae for any lesions. "What were you thinking.." he breathed, his voice trailing into a rant that she was sure would carry on well into the evening. A swift glance towards Al'kir made her ponder what was going through his head, as his inquisitive gaze still settled on the miqo'te. He fought to hold his inquiries until they were without company, latching his spear to his back and turning towards the exit. As Kyros boasted about the battle and Al'kir's triumph, I'rinae had begun to walk away before feeling a hand clutch hers. Twisting on a heel, she wheeled around to meet the knight. Bloodied and beaten, he pulled her closer to him and mouthed his trembling gratitude, only to be surprised when the miqo'te yanked her hand away and shot backwards with an air of disgust. "Don't thank me, it's more than you deserve..." she breathed, dusting off her dress with a firm flick of her elbows and stalking off towards the others.

* * *

At the behest of Marcelloix, they had decided to take dinner in their personal quarters. As much as she wanted everyone together after their ordeal, she'd leaned towards granting the older elezen his solitude. This was a familiar scene, sitting with the dragoon in staggering silence as she pushed her popotoes around her plate, making tiny designs in the leftover sauce. The crackling fire served as their only soundtrack against the stillness that claimed the bantam space, but even that had fallen stale over time, leaving her ears to flick with the monotonous ticking of the old clock. He'd remained fairly quiet all day, save for a few odd, quizzical looks towards her direction. Something hung on the brim of his lips but he seemed afraid of the answer. The more it invaded her mind, the further her tail curled up to her. It was then that he cleared his throat, a gesture that had caused her to nearly leap out of her skin. Turning his attention to the miqo'te, he placed down his silverware and took a small swig of courage to form the words he wanted to ask her. "Why'd you protect him?" As accusatory as his tone was, his face remained soft and relaxed as if he were genuinely curious.

"You were going to kill him.." It was the only thought that seemed clear, though her brain was fogged with all sorts of thoughts that weren't really answers, just reasons. In truth, she had no idea why she decided to stop him from killing the knight, but another question surfaced to counter his censorious tone. "Why were you going to kill him?"

"That question isn't fair and you know it!" he growled back, his face tensing from the growing unease of the conversation. "You could've gotten hurt, you had no business jumping into the middle of that!"

"You had no business killing him either!" Her tone had grown just as fierce, with her ears folding back and her tail fanning out with every hair standing on end. Al'kir hesitated a moment before continuing, having to get up from his seat and pace to fuel some retort that would make sense. He didn't want to admit she was right. He couldn't admit that his anger had gotten the better of him in a situation that required him to remain calm. However, she hadn't heard what the knight had said, and the mark across her eyebrow made it all the more bewildering that she was willing to spare his life. The subtlety of it all burned at his core as he fought to comprehend why, with his only inference being that she was too naive to understand. That was just it. Bringing a hand up to massage his temples, he rested his forehead against his palm and smiled gently. "You just don't understand.."

"Understand?! Understand what, exactly, Al?" The miqo'te had shot to her feet and met him toe to toe, her golden eyes glaring back at him. The intensity of her stare caused him to teeter backwards but he kept a firm ground and the same stoic expression that had a knack for inciting her already sweltering rage. He was surprised that her sudden outburst had put him at a loss for words. "Understand that he was just a stupid kid? Understand that you seemed to have developed this need to _protect_ me like I'm some fragile princess?! What reason could you've possibly had to take his life? What gives you the right?! Even if you didn't defend me to the death it wouldn't change how much I love you!"

The words struck him like a wayward lightning bolt, and within an instant he could feel the walls he'd been so carefully constructing slowly crumble into dust. Clasping his tongue between his teeth, he waited for the dust to settle before he anxiously composed a rebuttal. Reason had finally broken through his cluttered mind like sun through a dissipating storm cloud. Without thinking about it, he extended his arms and pulled her in to a tight embrace. I'rinae felt her ears fold as tears finally broke free from the corners of her eyes. They'd been hanging there for ages, waiting for the perfect moment to empty themselves into his cotton tunic. As he stood there holding her tightly, he heaved a heavy sigh before voicing his clarity. "Thank you.." he breathed, pausing briefly before continuing his train of thought. "You were right, I lost myself trying to protect you, and I'm sorry, Rin.." He held a gentle smile as he watched the miqo'te point her darkened nose up towards him, and was surprised to see her sharing the same smile with her face full of tears.

"Ahem.." A light knock at the door made them shoot apart as Marcelloix breached the threshold carrying a few maps with him. He took a moment to examine the room before worry set in that he'd possibly come at a bad time. "Pardon my intrusion, I just thought you needed to see this, Miss I'rinae.."

Stowing her emotions and wiping her face clean, I'rinae acknowledged his request and invited him to the desk that still lay buried in books. Though unsure of his presence, Marcelloix took a seat and spread the maps, pointing to an obscure place nestled in the far eastern part of Coerthas Western Highlands by the name of Hemlock. "If I recall correctly, Hemlock was a logging town, duly named for its abundance of thick fur trees–but since the calamity hit, it's something of a frozen ghost town.." Taking a moment to rummage through his pocket, he pulled out the piece of linen scrap to affirm his guess. "No longer the 'emerald of the north', I'm afraid..but I'm fairly certain this is what it's referring to.." The lack of enthusiasm paired with the unsettling silence stirred the elezen in a way that plucked at his nerves. Sharing a glance between the miqo'te and the dragoon, he quickly gathered that he needed to keep this meeting as brief as possible. A feat that was easier said than done, as he had some reservations about this particular portal as well as its ominous message. Despite his disquiet, he attempted to clear the air once more and climbed to his feet. "I suggest we get a good night's sleep and clear our heads, so we can leave at dawn..we're going to need all the strength we can muster.." His conscience cried out against his decision to leave the situation as is. Departing from the room after swimming through the thick tension that crowded it, he took up the linen scrap once more and glanced at the rest of the message with a fermented sigh. "I hope we're ready for this.."

* * *

Through wind and ice, the group made their way towards the small town of Hemlock, or at least what was left of it. Pulling the cloak closer to her features, I'rinae fought against the howling winds as she dismounted from Lox. As unprepared as she was for the thick bed of ice she landed on, so too was the realization that Marcelloix wasn't joking about the place being a literal ghost town. Save for a few wandering archaeornis, the area between the three buildings sat eerily still. The thick icicles adorning the gutters and entry ways added to the creepy vibe that hung about the place. It was as if it'd been frozen in time, but right after a wide panic, as there were pieces of lumber and canvas littering the ground. The main door to the northernmost building had been barricaded with winters upon winters of snow and ice, forever sealing its contents from the outside world. The scene didn't look promising at all, and the shifting shadows told them time was still ticking. Risa was the first to take notice of this, and made an effort to press on with their search party. "Well then, shall we?" she said, walking over to one of the buildings and bursting through the double doors with a firm, solid kick.

I'rinae winced at the shattering sound as it echoed out into the wintry abyss, choosing to stick close to Al'kir as he fought to wrench open the doors of the northeastern building with the blunt end of his spear. It took some convincing on Marcelloix's part in order to have Kyros climb through the window of the building that had been nearly buried in snow. Hoisting the reluctant lalafell up on his shoulders, he and the carbuncle made their way in through a broken window to search the northermost building. All their bases had been covered, and it wasn't long until they heard a shout from Kyros that he'd found the well house. Step one was complete, and all they needed to do now was to get everyone inside. Skating along the perimeter, I'rinae spotted a window that was closer to the ground and relayed the message to Kyros to unhinge the latch. They'd carefully climbed in one by one, with I'rinae offering an apologetic look towards Lox at the sound of his concerned chirping as he watched his master disappear from sight along with the others. Hands latched around her midsection to lower her steadily into the room. The creaking of rotting wood made them weary to not stir too much til they reached the bottom floor. All five of them circled the well, staring down its gaping maw at the darkness that seemed to stretch for malms. Kyros collected a pebble from the floor and tossed it down into the dark, awaiting a splash that remarkably never came. "Woo, quite a long ways down, 'hat is..so who's goin'?" The lalafell took a moment to realize that everyone, even the smug carbuncle, had been staring at him as if answering his question. "Ow' piss!"

"I be'er be gettin' tits outta this!" Kyros growled, as he was fit into the bucket that hung down from the post. His bickering could be heard reverberating off the walls and out, amplified by the stillness of the atmosphere. "A fortnight's worth o'a wench, a' the very least! Hells, I'd e'en wager a peek at 'hose miqo'te tatas if you girls'd pay nary a mind.." A sudden gasp from I'rinae had caused the lalafell to chuckle to himself, followed by a yelp as he began to fall rapidly for a few fulms before being slung into the bottom of the moss-stricken bucket. Al'kir couldn't hide the smile that twisted his lips, calling down the billowing hole. "Sorry, slip of a hand.." he jeered, continuing to turn the crank slow and steady as to lower their tiny friend down safely, much to his loud and frequent displeasure.

After a long period of griping and waiting, they were soon staring at the chest to the sixth portal. It wasn't until they were standing in silence that I'rinae recognized the strange growling noise coming from the well. It resembled the ailing stomach of a large famished beast, at which point her curiosity forced her to voice her thoughts. "It sounds like something big and hungry lives down there, but if that were the case we would be down a person.." The few of them fought back a chuckle as the lalafell narrowed his eyes towards the miqo'te, adjusting his hat and turning towards the chest in order to ignore her jest. The only one not amused by her banter stood with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, his face painted in a dreadful shade of worry. "You okay, Marce?"

Startled by the sudden mention of his name, Marcelloix had been snatched from the nightmare unfolding in his own head. Replacing his worry with a forced smile, it did little to put her concern to rest. "Trust me, my dear...you shan't know how welcome that would be over what might be waiting in that chamber.." Realizing his grim message had tanked the morale of the group, he nodded towards Kyros in order to get the ball rolling again.

The tiny bard shrugged off his warning and tossed the lid open, revealing the portal in all its shining blue glory. As they stepped into it, Marcelloix hesitated as he stood the last to enter. A soft coo from his carbuncle called his attention to its growing concern, its dark eyes pointed towards him in an effort to understand its master's vacillation. Heaving a deep sigh, he gathered his tiny glowing companion and entered the portal. He could only hope this portal wouldn't serve to be their last, and that the chimera mentioned in the clue referred to the haunting sound of the wind whipping through the tiny space rather than the actual beast of lore.

* * *

The chamber was similar to the last, with a lone iron gate holding their only foe. A metallic clang signaled the opening of the gate, and as it rose, a menacing rumble filled the small space. Their foe stepped forward, holding its regal snout high as its spindle-shaped tail floated daintily behind it. Two heads joined to its body towered over the group, one of them being a goat and the other resembling a dragon, and all six eyes fixated on its prey before letting out a vicious roar. The five of them broke apart when the beast started charging towards the middle of the chamber, each massive paw shaking the foundation and rattling the old stones. Its attention settled on the dragoon, pawing and thrashing in an attempt to catch its fleeting prey. Marcelloix hung back around its haunches, instructing his carbuncle to remain by his side as he tried not to venture too far away from I'rinae. He'd hoped the stories he'd heard of the beast remained myth, lulling himself into a temporary sense of security as he watched it paw at Al'kir like an irate feline chasing a mouse. However, he soon realized his own fears coming to life as the goat head turned, its eyes lighting up in a brilliant azure hue as bright as the portal itself. "Look out!" he exclaimed, his hand whipping towards I'rinae and snagging a firm grip around her arm before yanking her out of range. It had happened so fast he barely had enough time to comprehend its existence, but they'd made it out in the nick of time. The same couldn't be said for Kyros and Al'kir, who'd been frozen in place by the goat's menacing glare.

The beast had lost interest in the dragoon's statue, rounding on the three that were left standing unharmed. Clapping her fists together, Risa bounded back and forth on the balls of her feet and grinned. "Alright, he wants to play rough..I'm game.." A powerful kick landed against the monstrosity's rib cage as Risa lured it to the other side of the room and away from their frozen comrades. As I'rinae prepared a cleansing spell, she was interrupted by Marcelloix flinging out a hand to stop her. "It won't work.."

"I..I don't..What to I do?" she asked, panic claiming dominion over her voice as she fought to stay calm.

Marcelloix flipped wildly through the tome that served as his guide and weapon, studying each page until he fell upon what he needed. Motioning for her to stand near him, he began sifting through the words and diagrams while regulating the healer's growing dismay. "Regenerative magicks should suffice, but most importantly I'll need you to stay calm and follow exactly what I say. Understood?" Her eager affirmation gave him the confidence he needed in knowing that their chances of turning out victorious were fairly solid. With the beast's attention falling to Risa, it gave him ample time to conjure more rigorous spells, with an array of colors shooting forth from the pages of his tome. I'rinae focused her healing on their frozen comrades, as well as making sure Risa stayed in peak physical condition to dodge as many attacks as possible while landing some punishing punches in rebuttal. The battle dragged on, but things remained steady. When the dragon head hissed and began to glow, she followed Marcelloix's instructions exactly to avoid a nasty ring of lightning that lit up the entirety of the room in a dazzling display of white and purple. A familiar noise alerted her that their time was running dangerously short. The chamber would soon be filling with water, and despite their foe taking a significant amount of damage, it had only just begun to slow down. I'rinae had been so fixated on healing that she hadn't noticed the gleaming purple aura that now enveloped Marcelloix. The spells that launched from his tome grew more vivid with the impact amplifying, causing the chimera to rear and howl in pain. As effective as his attacks became, it had soon earned him the beast's full attention as it slowly turned to face the older elezen and his glowing companion. "We're going to have to hurry this along, my friend!" he shouted, as he shifted into full concentration while channeling his aether. I'rinae flipped through her cards, drawing the Bole and tossing it into the air to see it dissipate into ash. Drawing another card, she was relieved to see the glowing rays of the sun before she threw it towards the ground at Marcelloix's feet. A powerful aura spread from the impact and coursed through his body, yet he kept his concentration despite the creature moving closer. Water had started spewing from the pipes that adorned the sides of the chamber. In an effort to buy him more time, I'rinae placed her barrier around them, feeling the force of the water beat against it while their foe pawed at it furiously. "Move it along, Marce!" Risa growled from across the room, fighting against the rushing torrent of water that slowly filled the chamber. She could feel the aether being slowly sapped from her but held strong, tightening her focus. It wasn't long until Marcelloix clapped his palm against the middle of his tome, calling forth a concentrated beam of light so intense that their foe had been reduced to nothing but a pile of ash that silently dissolved and mixed with the churning water. Al'kir and Kyros, having been thawed by the blazing potency of his spell, stood in awe at the display of sheer power demonstrated by their own comrade before Risa pulled them back into the present. Handing the key off to I'rinae, she gathered the scrap from the slightly charred chest, and they'd swiftly made their way back into the cold loneliness of the well house.

The three of them congratulated Marcelloix on his quick wit and amazing ability, with the older elezen still struggling to form coherent words. Risa even added in to the gloating with a roused smile. "I didn't think I'd ever see another successful Deathflare, especially nothing of _that_ caliber.." she said, slapping the hunched over elezen across the back. As he steadied himself, words had fully escaped him as he finally collapsed. While the others froze with panic, Risa let out a small sigh and started rummaging through her pack. "Mm, I figured as much..he had to exert a significant amount of aether to achieve something that impressive.."

I'rinae hadn't been too far off from suffering the same fate, but seeing Marcelloix topple over so suddenly ignited a wave of alarm that caused her to run to his side. Feeling the subtle creeping of helplessness settle into her heart, she turned towards Risa after checking to see if he was still breathing. "Is he going to be okay?" Despite the frenzy that took over her nerves, the sight of Risa calmly pulling things from her pack had strangely put her at ease.

The seasoned miqo'te rejoined the passed out elezen and brushed his frantic companion from his chest before sliding him into a few blankets, balling up one of them to prop his head up in order to feed him. "He will be fine..he just needs rest, and so do you, from the looks of it.." Risa cupped a hand to I'rinae's face and slid her thumb across her cheek, examining the color in her skin. "He's too weak to travel, so we will be staying here for the night.." After making him as comfortable as possible, she'd started preparing dinner.

The welcomed aroma of vegetable stew had made the desolate space more inviting, as well as serving as a guard to the harsh winter that tore at the windows on the second floor. The fire was enough to warm the place without drowning them in smoke, and provided the right amenities to get a restful sleep. Too restful, in fact, as the five of them lingered in such a deep sleep that they didn't hear the crunching of snow under thick metal sabatons. Greifix hoisted himself up to peer into the window, spotting the miqo'te girl instantly through the decaying wood floor. "Over here, I found 'em!" he whispered, calling his accomplice over to help him inside. "Hurry up and grab your rag, we're burnin' moonlight!" Pulling out a small bottle, he quickly doused their rags in a highly potent, fast acting sleeping draught before they continued making their way down to the first floor. A hand cupped over the dragoon's face with little resistance, and they began carrying his body out to their waiting chocobos. Greifix climbed back in to fetch the other package that lay sound asleep next to where the dragoon once was. As he inched closer to her comatose body, he couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of hesitation before he cupped the soaked rag to her face. Quickly shaking the fleeting thoughts from his head, he forced the rag over her face as a drop of guilt slid down his forehead. Gathering her body in both arms, he made his escape with the two while heading towards the watchtower turned tomb, the Dusk Vigil.

* * *

Diamond winds carved into their armor as the two men swooped low through the ruins of what once stood as the most advantageous fort to combat the threat of the horde. The permafrost that claimed the place had warped it into a decayed, frozen husk of what it once was, with all sorts of wild rumors fueling enough dread that no one dared go near it. One of those stories brushed his mind as they dipped through the treacherous mountain peaks. It was a story that was always passed around during the first few weeks of training in order to scare new recruits, but that didn't result in it being any less morbid. Tales of Durendaire knights going mad, eating each other, curdling their righteous souls and turning them into mindless hungry thralls with vacant eyes and hardened gray skin. He'd figured most of it came from the ale, but there was an odd chill about the place that made him doubt his skepticism. Drifting over what used to be the barracks, he tugged at the reigns and turned to his partner. "Toss him somewhere past the Lord Commander's chambers, I'll deal with the bitch.." As his partner flew off with the dragoon draped over the back of his chocobo, Greifix lowered them steadily into the darkest part of the old barracks. No sign of life save for a burning blue flame that gave off an odd aura, he hopped off the bird and pulled her limp body into his arms, placing her against the wall. She was still out cold, with her hair fluttering in the passing chill that whispered through the halls. The light from the flickering flame painted everything in a light blue hue, creating the illusion that the very stones were made entirely of ice. An eerie feeling tickled his spine as he got the sensation something was watching him, quickly shrugging it off and forcing more adrenaline through his veins. Her lifeless, helpless form called to him as his eyes drifted down her body, with her breasts calling to him. He could do anything he wanted to her, then leave her to freeze to death. The more he thought on it, the memory of her jumping in to stop that spear from piercing his skull played repeatedly through his mind. A noise behind him brought him back to reality, and he began stepping away from the miqo'te. "I..I'm sorry.." he murmured, taking another step back as the shuffling noise behind him jolted him in a way that spooked his bird. In a frantic fit of black feathers, the chocobo took off towards the skies leaving them stranded in the dark. The shuffling grew more frequent, albeit at a glance he couldn't see anything. Wrenching the torch from the wall, he made his way towards the Lord Commander's chamber, only turning the corner to find the source of the shuffling. A knight sporting the Durendaire crest turned towards him, fingers outstretched and mouth hanging open with a cold, vacant expression. The torch soon gave light to the more gruesome details of their fate, illuminating the face to show half of it completely absent as though it had been shattered like glass. This small inconvenience didn't stop its hungry groans as it shuffled towards him causing him to shriek and turn, dashing down the hallway and barreling through the double doors that waited at the end, emptying into the storage rooms. As he pushed his way through more shambling horrors, he stopped in his tracks to take in the most fearsome of the group towering over the rest and staring him down with blaring fiery orbs. A twisted, sinister cracking noise echoed through groaning and muffled scrapes of boots against stone as the thing started towards him with sword in hand. Small flakes of ice drifted from its armor, the bloodlust in its deadpan gaze void of any emotion other than carnage and sin. Raising the sword, the lord-turned-demon slid his blade through his prey so that his knights could feast once more, cutting short his blood curdling cry. The chamber reclaimed its haunting silence, leaving half of the cooling carcass to fester and rot as the monster that was once Ser Yuhelmeric dragged the other half of his prize back to his quarters by its entrails.

A passing gelid draft was enough to stir the miqo'te from her deep slumber, as she awoke startled to find nothing but darkness and the encroaching feeling of utter loneliness. Attempting to warm her arms with her hands, she steadied herself on her feet and decided to explore her surroundings. The chattering of her teeth resounded through the empty halls. The cold had settled into her bones, chilling her to the core. Bright blue torches lit the small corridor, as well as some gruesome scenes that decorated every other wall and corner. Hanging bones and permafrost bodies impaled by gigantic ice spikes lined the walls, rousing a horrified gasp from her. I'rinae closed her eyes and bolted past the atrocities that lined the walls, passing the double doors at the end of the hallway and freezing once she recognized a familiar silhouette in the distance. A wave a relief coursed through her as she approached the silhouette, disregarding the fact that she couldn't see their face. "Oh thank the Twelve! I was worried they weren't going to send a search party, I'm..em.." Her short burst of enthusiasm began to die fast as the figure entered the light. The first alert going through her mind was the lack of breath, as she could very visibly see her own breath with every word she spoke. I'rinae recognized the crest on the shield instantly, the decorative golden bell surrounded in deep crimson belonged to house Durendaire. She'd stopped just a few ilms from the stranger, feeling that false sense of security melt away when she'd gotten a full glimpse of them. Parts of the hands and face were covered in deep, black spots while the rest held no life whatsoever, carrying an unsettling pale tone. Its face had sunken in, and the sockets that once held eyes were now hollow, darkened pockets of emptiness. Crackling fingers turned towards the miqo'te, pawing and clawing at her hungrily as it shambled forward. Cupping a hand to her mouth, I'rinae tried to fight the urge to scream and instead made a slow and stable retreat while remaining fixated on the poor creature. When she'd gotten a fair distance, she'd turned to face another corridor that lay towards the east, but stopped when her foot had nearly slipped out from under her. A brief pause and a quick look down revealed the fresh remains of her captor stewing in a cooling pool of his own blood with his lower half missing. Unable to keep her composure any longer, she let out a scream that shook the rafters as her fear amplified and pierced the silence, reaching all the way to the other side of the Lord Commander's chamber where Al'kir sat contemplating his options and devising means of escape.

* * *

The dragoon had spent a fair amount of time laying low quite a few shambling horrors, and he was sure the deeper he ventured into the corridors, the more he'd find waiting in the dark. They were weak enough that he could handle a few of them, but had he been surrounded, things would've played out differently. His acute duskwight hearing caught wind of another scream, though faint against the howling winds to his back, calling his attention to the deeper parts of the tower. This one sounded more feminine, however, which incited a sudden sense of panic that shot through his legs. Something told him if he were here, I'rinae wasn't too far behind, and the scream only solidified his growing fears that she might be in danger. Slamming into the large ornate doors, he burst through at a full sprint and crossed the Lord Commander's chamber, slowing down once he reached the storage room. A large pool of blood lay just out of sight, and a strong sense of dread tore at his gut as he crept closer. At first glance he could tell it wasn't her, at which point he exhaled a sigh of relief. The fear that clung to his heart still held a firm grasp despite this realization, as she was still missing and no where to be seen. Taking a few steps further into the room, he emitted a sound he wasn't quite proud of as a hand reached out and latched itself around his ankle. Before retrieving his spear, he noticed a pair of golden eyes staring up at him from under a few stacked ammunition crates. "Rin?! Rin, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he roared, using a hand to wipe the lingering trepidation from his brow.

"SHHH! It will hear you!" I'rinae retorted, yanking at his armor in an effort to pull him into the hiding space with her.

Al'kir furrowed his brow, brushing her warning aside and holding out a hand to pull her from the dusty nook she wedged herself in. "You're safe now, those things are no match against a well-versed spear.."

As she slowly climbed to her feet, she turned towards the room he'd just come from and pointed to the huge hulking humanoid staring them down with menacing red eyes. "Not those, _him_.." The thing stood taller than any man she'd ever seen, with skin as black as night and piercing eyes that seemed to radiate with an insatiable hatred. Donning his spear, Al'kir retraced his steps back into the room with I'rinae close to his heels, stopping just a few fulms away from the hulking monstrosity. With her ears flattening, the miqo'te conjured up the courage to ask the question that had been playing on her mind ever since she first encountered the giant. "W-what is it, Al?" Corralling the miqo'te behind him, he took in a large gulp before he admitted the reality of their situation. " _That_ is what's left of Ser Yuhelmeric de Durendaire, and he's standing in front of our exit.." As he said this, a growl erupted from the creature that evolved into a bone-chilling howl. Brandishing its sword, it clapped the bright glowing blade against its frosted shield and started rounding on the two to signal the battle had begun. With a mighty overhead swing, the sword slammed down like a hammer as Al'kir winced at the force of the blow, catching it by the hilt of his spear. It followed up with a side swing and growled when the dragoon countered it, and retaliated with a leg sweep. Each attack incited a panic in I'rinae that caused her to cry out in fear, which served as a minor distraction. To make matters worse, a few of Yuhelmeric's half-eaten, frostbitten men were shuffling towards the fray to join in. This wasn't going to work, and so Al'kir had to quickly come up with a plan that didn't involve them becoming dinner. A number of bodies littered the chamber, as well as a few pillars. A swift sweep of the room told him one of the pillars near the doors that lay to the north looked weak enough to topple. Playing out the plan in his mind while catching the sword blow for blow, he began to relay it to I'rinae carefully and calmly. "Rin..when I say so, I want you to make a mad dash towards those double doors leading to the balcony..I'll be right behind you, I promise.." He didn't need to look at her to know the growing hesitation in her heart as she stayed frozen in fear. Much to his surprise, he heard her utter a response in compliance with his plan and prepared to run faster than she'd ever moved in her life. As the thralls closed in on their rear, Yuhelmeric was moving towards their flank, which gave him the perfect time to send her off. "Now!"

The distraction provided enough time for him to jump, vaulting off the knight and soaring towards the weakened pillar. Aiming for its rocky face, Al'kir clung to it before leaping off and tailing the miqo'te as he promised. With the both of them propped against the other side of the door and away from harm, he waited to hear the thundering crash of stone against stone, a sound he thought he'd never be wishing for. The collapse crunched against the doors as the shockwave caused them to bow slightly, but it had worked as planned. As an extra precaution, Al'kir wrenched one of the stone halberds from the statues that decorated the walkway and slid it through the handles to give them further peace of mind. It wouldn't hold them forever, but it would serve long enough for them to find a way out – if they found a way out.

The blizzard had grown more fierce, and the altitude made matters worse. The darkening skies announced the coming of night, and soon they would be trapped, cold, and sunless. Taking a moment to examine the miqo'te, he'd noticed early signs of frostbite setting in as her lips and skin no longer held their warm caramel glow. Fighting to remain optimistic, he kept his brave face and pushed onward, motioning for her to follow. "If we can make it to the cathedral, we might have better shelter.." He tried to mask the worry that hung heavy in his words, unsure of how much more she could take. As they made their way across the windswept walkway that overlooked the mountain peaks, a forceful wind tossed her against the wall like a rag doll. While battling a coughing fit, she called out to him for help, struggling to gain control of her voice as ice slowly seeped into her veins. The dragoon ran back to gather her, pulling her into his arms and taking one more look at the pathway that led to another corridor. Another look at her paling skin told him she wasn't going to make it. Settling with the broken down arms room, he found a corner farthest away from the open balcony and squeezed in as close as he could to the wall. Pulling off his leather coat, he draped it over her and attempted to warm her hands with his breath while enclosing himself around her as tightly as possible. In an effort to lighten the mood, Al'kir cracked a smile as memories soon resurfaced of a scenario similar to this. "This seems familiar.." he chuckled, his smile fading into worry as her eyes fluttered open. The temperature was dropping, and soon they'd be void of sunlight. Their only hope stood on the small chance that someone might know where they are and come searching, but I'rinae was running short on time. Her lips had faded into a deep shade of blue, and her skin felt like ice. As they sat listening to the whipping winds, I'rinae let out a small sigh before voicing her thoughts between her chattering teeth. "We're going to die, aren't we.."

Al'kir's face drifted towards the chipped, dirty stone floor, wondering what he could possibly say to keep her spirits up. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what their fate would hold, but it didn't look too bright from this perspective. A thought soon dawned on him that he'd yet to address since their argument, and felt it as best a time as any. Pointing his nose towards her, he pulled a hand up to her face to cradle her against him, using his thumb to glide across her cheek. "Rin..you remember the stars I showed you?"

"Mhm.." she murmured as fatigue gradually swallowed what was left of her conscious thought.

"We're gonna go see those again, I'll take you back..just you and me.." The dragoon pulled her closer, no longer able to hold back the warm tears that slipped from the corners of his eyes. The thought of losing her stabbed at him in such a way that it broke his resolve.

As the droplets fell against her paling cheeks, she stirred to look up at him holding the same stern face he'd always held, despite the world crumbling around him. "That..sounds..nice.." A delicate smile cracked her blue, shaking lips.

A thumb traced the outline of her face as Al'kir moved in to plant a kiss against her lips, hoping the gesture would be enough to fuel some color back into her.

"Hells, if it takes a near death experience for you two to finally kiss, I'd hate to see what the honeymoon will look like.." The routine banter sent a jolt through him as he fought to comprehend the likelihood of this fortune, watching as Risa hopped off Lox and walked towards them with a blanket. Had he not been so shaken with muscle strain and frost, he'd swear this was some cruel mirage after they'd both slipped slowly into madness. As they handed off the bundled up miqo'te to Marcelloix, Risa returned his coat and a little pack that struck an odd resemblance to the one he'd lost a while back. The dragoon stood there, mouth agape, as the others took off towards Ishgard and left the two to converse. Though, Al'kir was unsure whether to be upset or thankful while rejoining the pack with the rest of his garb. "Good thing I stole that, really..we would've never found you two otherwise, and by the looks of it, we got here just in time.."

"Y-yeah.." That was all he could manage to say in response. Before he could thank her, she'd taken off and left him with Lox who patiently awaited his master. The serendipity of it all was astounding, yet he wasn't one to doubt luck. Mounting Lox, he took off and caught up to the rest of them as they braved the ongoing blizzard to rush their young miqo'te towards a warm bed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, that should do it.." Risa said as she placed the cast iron pot back into her bag. She'd done her best to clean it with what little tools she had, and though the young miqo'te was still out cold, it was only a matter of time until the broth spread warmth back into her fingers and toes. Taking one more look towards the dragoon before she plopped another spare blanket at his feet, she couldn't help but smile at his crippling bewilderment. In an effort to put his mind to rest, she took a seat at the foot of the bed and glanced up at the dragoon that cradled the miqo'te in his arms. "I suppose you are still wondering how I found you, yes?" Al'kir gave her a firm nod, and she replied with a soft sigh. Without going into too much unnecessary detail, her ears flattened lazily as she formed the best possible answer without leaving him too perturbed. "I knew stealing that pack would come in handy..Let's just say, a blizzard can carry a scent quite a ways, and this old nose still has _some_ use.." Clapping a hand against his leg, Risa gathered her bag and started towards the doorway, pulling against the door and stopping in the small crack to look back at them once more. "You did good, Al, she's very lucky to have ye.." she whispered, before disappearing through the crack and shutting the door with a crisp snap.

As the flames flickered and danced, casting the room in a cozy orange glow, Al'kir sat curled around the miqo'te as he held her in his arms across his lap. He'd been watching her face for any signs of life, as he'd been given special instructions by Risa to pour more broth into her the moment she awoke. Though he remained ever alert to finish his task, he found his mind periodically drifting back to their time in the Dusk Vigil. The taste of her lips, albeit cold and lifeless at the time, still lingered on the tip of his tongue as he studied her delicate face. His eyes traced the intricate patterns and markings that lined her cheeks as well as the three atypical dots that sat above her right eyebrow. As his eyes hovered there for a moment, he was surprised to see her own gently part and look up at him. Her skin had regained its sun-kissed caramel color, yet her eyes still held that same worried expression she'd had back in their frozen tomb. The abstraction was apparent in her gaze, and soon she gave voice to her concern while staring back into his eyes. "Al.." she breathed, her lips bending into a contagious smile that spread to his face as well.

"Rin.." he replied, fighting back the apparent elation that entwined itself in his voice. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his chest when he saw her eyes light up again, bringing her close and embracing her firmly. "I'm so glad you're safe..I'd thought–" He stopped himself before he went on, watching her intently before letting the words he thought he'd never say slip through his teeth. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you.."

"What do you mean, Al?" I'rinae's amber gaze settled on him, examining his face carefully as it shifted into a brief air of uncertainty.

"I, uh..well.." The dragoon spiraled into a stammering fit while looking for something – anything to explain himself.

This was increasingly difficult as the smile from the miqo'te grew wider, now stretching from ear to ear as she inched closer to his face. "Does that mean..you love me, Al?"

"I-I d-..you see, Rin..I'm..I was just–"

"So you do?"

"No! Well, I may–that is to say, I might...no, I could hav–" Before he could finish the rest of his sputtering thought, I'rinae had lunged forward and pressed her lips to his, catching him in the makings of a passionate kiss. Once reality had finally hit him, Al'kir felt his arms lock around her and pull her closer, returning the feverishness of her spontaneous affection. Pulling her hands free from the blanket cocoon, she cupped them against his rough-cut cheeks as they stayed locked in their flourishing endearment. The twelve tolls of the bell fell on deaf ears as it pierced the fogged glass, the two freshly turned lovers lost in their first shared moment of tenderness. As the final bell tolled, she pulled away from him while tracing a thumb against his quivering thin bottom lip, still holding the same triumphant smile. Taking in a deep breath, Al'kir pulled her close to his chest and stroked her hair as they both listened to the howling winter beckon at their window, still at a loss for words.

When midnight finally passed, the fire had given up, leaving the glowing embers as a reminder of its once blazing intensity. The dragoon hadn't lost his grip on the miqo'te, holding her close to him. Closer than she'd ever been, as she lay sound asleep against his chest. With his sharp nose pointed towards her, he couldn't help but feel a smile crack his visage as he watched her, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers. He'd finally found his words as the cold chill of night conquered the last glowing ember, whispering into her ear before sleep had lastly claimed him. "I love you too, Rin.."

* * *

A wave of relief spread through the miqo'te while they all sat around their usual table having breakfast, a scene she'd longed for since their arrival in Ishgard. All five of them indulged in conversation that was long overdue, laughing and smiling as they traded and shared memories of their trials over a warm meal. Even the carbuncle, who usually sat emotionless and unyielding, playfully cooed every now and again to contribute its own stories to the conversations moving back and forth. The happiness was almost overwhelming, yet a passing thought warmed her cheeks as I'rinae glanced towards Al'kir. The memory of them sitting around the fire had begun to resurface as she revisited her answer to their question about her future, part of her now knowing what she wanted out of all this. Marcelloix had picked up on the longing in her gaze as she stared up at the dragoon, and a smile soon stretched his weathered lips. "Ah, that reminds me.." he said, turning to Kyros and holding out his hand while Al'kir and Risa were lost in a debate about Ishgardian steel. "Pay up."

Caught off guard by the sudden gesture, Kyros rolled his eyes and reluctantly reached into his pocket to grab a couple coins, tossing them his way. "Wot ye talkin' bout? She was out cold-like, that don' count!"

"They still kissed and _that_ was the wager.." Marcelloix chuckled, slipping the coins into his pouch with a triumphant smile while the lalafell grumbled to himself. Looking back towards I'rinae, she'd not taken her attention away from the dragoon for even a second, her eyes holding a sense of longing to them that he hadn't seen before. "And something tells me there's more to this story.."

"Aye, it's revealing that my luck is shite.." Kyros murmured before taking another swig of his ale.

* * *

As they made their way out of the Forgotten Knight towards the Crozier to restock on supplies, two Temple Knights crossed their path and stopped to inspect I'rinae. With a short, courteous bow, the one closest to her extended a hand towards her and spoke urgently through his helmet. "Lady I'rinae? I request that you come with us, the master is waiting for you.."

"Fury take it, what trouble have you caused now?" Marcelloix growled, shooting an accusatory look towards the miqo'te. Her startled silence further thinned his patience, though one of the knights stepped in to defend her.

"The mistress isn't in any trouble, but she is a missing person.." he said hurriedly, offering a terse bow towards the older elezen.

It made sense. Popororo couldn't reach her in Ishgard and had no clue where she went off to, at least to her knowledge. It wasn't surprising to see him sending people to search for her as he'd done before. However, looking between the two knights, she spotted another elezen talking to a group of knights near the Arc of the Worthy. His soignée appearance didn't quite mesh with the other nobles native to Ishgard, though he fit the stereotype fairly on key. The gold-crested monocle over his eye gave more of a hint towards his social status, as did his mannerisms and how he carried himself. Though, something about him didn't fit right in this setting, and to make matters worse he'd locked eyes with her while a smile curled his thin lips. "Miss I'rinae! Oh, thank the Twelve you are safe!" The stranger rushed towards her, arms wide open to gather her. Uncertainty had caused her to take a step back, but he'd scooped her up anyway and held her tight with her knapsack sliding to the ground in a heap. "Your father and I have been worried sick! We must get you back to Ul'dah immediately, there is much to discuss–"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Al'kir stepped towards them with a look of bewilderment, his eyes narrowing on the strange male that had joined them. It struck him as odd when the stranger took a moment to scan him before forming a rebuttal, his pale features twisting into a sinister smile while he turned towards the dragoon to greet him with a handshake.

"Croix Silvaire, and you must be the two who graciously escorted my fiance to the ends of the Eorzea and kept her safe..I'll be sure to send you invites as soon as they are ready.." His handshake was firm, though not as firm and callous as Al'kir's, at which point a bead of sweat slipped down the side of his bristled face. His eyes drifted past Risa in an effort to skillfully maintain his veil, doing his best to avoid her gaze.

"Fiance?!" The dragoon and the miqo'te barked in unison.

"Why, yes.." he said, whipping out a formally written paper that held the stamp of Ul'dah's crest, as well as two signatures at the bottom. "We are to be married within a sennight, the sooner the better, I'd say.." He pulled I'rinae close to him in a loving gesture, his face contorting into a glare when she yanked herself away from him.

It was all happening too fast. Within the last few hours she'd finally decided what direction she wanted to go with her life, only to find out it had been sold to a stranger. "I..No..No, this is all wrong.." I'rinae ran towards Al in an effort to explain, if she could. Though she hadn't the slightest clue what to say besides not knowing what was going on. "Al..I..This is.." She fought to express every though that ran through her mind, yet they all came out in intermittent words that held no connection whatsoever. Her heart began to sink as she could feel the dragoon fall further and further away from her, his expression shifting from bewilderment to hurt. "I swear I didn't–"

Croix quickly forced himself between them with an apologetic smile, though his face remained tense with firm agitation. "Ahem, what my beloved is trying to say is she's so surprised she doesn't know how to break the news to you, my deepest apologies that you had to find out this way, my boy.." His face recoiled into a wicked grin as he turned towards her. "Poor thing, she's still distraught over what happened to her last lover...in my honest opinion, however, she should be more worried about her _friends_..." The growling inflection he added to the last word struck I'rinae in such a way that she took a step back, his veil immediately falling from her view. It wasn't long until she figured out what exactly was going on here, but felt utterly powerless to stop it. His last remark felt like a threat, and with it she could feel every emotion slowly drain from her. Swallowing her anguish and trying to hold back the tears that lingered in the corners of her eyes, she silently accepted her fate and wiped all emotion from her face.

I'rinae turned towards Al'kir and Marcelloix, offering a bow while avoiding their eyes. "My beloved is right. I am sorry my friends, but we must depart..thank you for all of your help.." She'd hoped to see Kyros one last time to say goodbye but he'd disappeared, leaving her feeling more empty than she already was. Without a second glance back, she rescued her knapsack from the ground and her new groom guided her to the airship landing. The unsettling yet familiar feeling of shackles had once again clung to her wrists and ankles while she shuffled towards her new future, leaving everything behind that she'd worked so hard for. Soon the city in the clouds became a distant memory, and so too the people she'd met along the way. Taking the rose clip from her hair, she clutched it to her heart as the floodgates on her eyes burst open with tears staining her cheeks. The whirl of engines and cranks opened her up to the gravity of reality, crushing whatever hope was left in her as she hugged the knapsack that took up most of her lap while feeling the last bits of strength leave her body. The will to fight, the last ember that ignited her spirit had gently burnt out. There was nothing left now.

* * *

Passing through the desert, I'rinae could see the palace on the horizon. The sunset cast its orange glow against the golden, gleaming dome, and soon she saw the walls of her prison solidify against the melting heat of the desert. As he led her down the Brimming Heart to her new home, she couldn't help the flood of memories that clouded her mind, yet she remained emotionless. A series of ornate, glittering doors opened and closed, followed by countless lalafell servants bustling about during their walk towards her new quarters. They'd ended their trek in a lavish room connected to a grandiose balcony that overlooked a canyon separating the entrance to the Goblet from the rest of the residential area. The furnishings were exquisite as well, displaying golden seams weaving together fine silks and cotton as well as an array of brilliant colors. An outfit lay across the bed, almost blending in with the rest of the crimson silk bedding. Like the rest of the room, it had gold embellishments in the seams and along the edges, adorned with golden metal trinkets as well as countless emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. It looked to be a mixture of silk and linen, with the headdress crowned in an intricate circlet. The bustier was separated from the rest of the outfit, while the skirt paired with the silken sarouels looked as though they dipped farther down her midsection than she felt comfortable. The sleeves were airy and flared at the elbow, with leather laces for the longer one that started at the elbow and went up the forearm. It was definitely fancier than any outfit she'd seen or worn. Dropping the knapsack to the ground with a loud thud, she refused to give Croix the attention he called for when she'd settled in to her new quarters. The warmth and the change of scenery did nothing for her nerves, and little did she know it was about to get a lot worse.

"You will change into your outfit before you walk out of this room. You will address me as 'sir' in front of our guests and 'master' outside of company. You will be polite and sincere whenever spoken to and you will present yourself to me every night in my quarters–"

"No.." I'rinae murmured, her ears flattening as she bared her fangs towards him. Her amber eyes were ablaze with a fury beyond comprehension as she stood hovering over her knapsack. "I am not your servant, I am your _bride_.."

The seething anger that flared her darkened nostrils hadn't phased him at all. Instead, he gave her a simple nod. "Hm.." The calm before the storm held a leery vibe as they stood staring at one another, with her tail twitching back and forth out of agitation. "I don't believe any of that WAS A QUESTION!" He roared, sending a small table flying across the room after a solid kick. It's contents sprayed glass and wine as well as a plethora of perfumes against the floor, all of which he ignored and enclosed a fist around her ear, forcing her down against the bed. His face had burned red with a vicious fury as he shouted through his clenched teeth. "You will respect me! Furthermore, you will treat me with the same respect a wife if supposed to treat a husband, is that clear?!" Trembling and frightened, I'rinae felt her tail curl around her defensively while he towered over her. The pain of him yanking her ear didn't hold a candle to the feeling of terror and despair that took up residence in her heart. Croix pulled away from her, dusting himself off once more before sliding his hands against his slick black hair. Moving towards the door, he motioned to the lalafell that looked almost as terrified as I'rinae and pointed towards the mess he'd made. "Get that cleaned up..and make sure you bathe her..." With that he made his way out of the room and slammed the doors, leaving the two alone. I'rinae had sat on the brink of a sobbing fit, falling to her knees and attempting to slide the shards of glass into a pile in order to help the small girl. "Oh miss, please..let me.." As the lalafell dove to help her, I'rinae cradled her face in her hands before she let herself go. In an attempt to comfort her, the lalafell stroked her back while she continued to clean the mess. She'd fully accepted the fact that she'd dropped into the lowest layer of hell, and there was no escaping this one.

The old grandfather clock that stood along the western wall of the room ticked against her hollowed nerves. It was a quarter past dusk, and though she hadn't eaten or slept in quite some time, she still found herself looking out over the balcony while sitting in the armchair she'd moved from the vanity. The moon bathed her in a silvery hue, calling her attention to the constellations that dressed the night sky. The spear hung just above her, it's three prongs pointing towards the north. Despite not trying to think about it, her mind drifted to Al'kir. The sense of longing, the thought she'd never get to see him again; both seared her conscience to the point of causing her physical pain, though she had no more tears to shed. Her attention pointed towards the shadowy abyss underneath her. She was high enough off the ground, the fall would surely kill her. The more she thought on it, the welcoming embrace of death called to her. Her options weren't too good. She could stay as a prisoner to a man that saw her as nothing but a tool, a pet to control, while she pined over another that had probably dismissed this all as a foul deed. Or, she could end it, therefore putting herself out of the misery of losing another love that she so desperately needed and longed for. The latter was tempting. Too tempting in fact, as she climbed from the chair and on top of the ledge of the balcony. The wind gently tossed her new silken crimson garb, causing the dangling metal trinkets to tingle and sing against the passing breeze like delicate wind chimes. Moving closer to the edge, she held out her arms as if ready to fly away, hoping the gales would carry her back to Ishgard. Back to him.

"That'd be a long fall miss, an' I'd hates t'see ye ruin such a pretty lil' outfit.." A familiar voice called to her from behind, and her eyes clenched shut.

"Y'you're not here...you aren't real, Kyros...i-it's just my head playing a cruel jest!" she stammered, inching towards the edge as her toes hung off the illustrious marble railing.

The voice grew closer to her, as if he were standing right behind her. "I ain't am I? Well, wot's the 'arm in lookin'? Or 'as he beaten the fire out o' ya already?" Her eyes shot open, her curiosity forcing her to slowly turn towards the source of the sound. Her knees nearly caved when she saw the lalafell's boyish face looking up at her, the feather on his hat dancing against the whistling winds. His deep brown eyes held a glint of concern as he took another step towards her, calling her down from the ledge. "C'mon now, luv..let's come down and 'ave a chat, yeah? C'mon..is't really worth it? Truly?" He wasn't quite prepared for her sweeping arms as she flew from the banister and wrapped them around him, falling to her knees. More tears dripped down the back of his tunic as she draped herself over his shoulder, sobbing into him. His tiny arms wrapped around her as best he could, with a hand stroking the small of her back. "'hats it, it ain't so bad right? For alls we know, Al n' Marce are on their way t' rough up 'hat pompous ass!"

"He's not coming, Kyros..." she said simply, her words holding no emotion to them at all. "His face...he was mortified..I couldn't..he probably curses my name, I've hurt him so.." The rose clip she held clutched in one of her fists served as the grim reminder of how much she'd possibly hurt him.

The little bard put on a stern face, something she'd never witnessed in the time that she'd known him. Cupping a tiny hand to her chin, he revived it from the floor and pointed her face towards him. "Ye listen t' me now, lass..that man loves ye more than life itself, an' I'd bet all me money he's formin' a plan to rescue ye righ' now! Where's 'hat fiery lass I knew from before? C'mon now, don' let this sorry excuse o' a shit stomp ou' that pyre, fight 'em! 'Cause Al's on his way, an' he ain't gonna put up with summin messin' with his lady, n' neither should ye!" The hand that cradled her chin moved to brush away the tears that hung in the corners of her eyes, and painted most of her face. "Dry those tears..'hat's it..now, what's the plan?"

Glancing at the overturned knapsack, she noticed some parchment sticking from it. An inkwell sat on the grand vanity, and soon she had cultivated somewhat of an idea. "Kyros, think you could deliver a letter for me?"

* * *

A low rumble of distant thunder sealed the reality of impending doom that had swallowed her life in one forlorn gulp. The painful metallic cry from the grandfather clock signified her fate had been sealed as it signaled the beginning of the end of her fleeting freedom, of which she only had the pleasure to taste for a brief moment. Each pang knocked the final pegs of her hope and desires in place before they fell through the quicksand that had slowly become her thoughts, unable to find the words to fully express them on the waiting parchment before her. One more glance at the clock told her it was soon to be sunrise, and she hadn't a wink of sleep. Having spent the dead of night staring at this piece of parchment, pen poised, the words she wanted to say she could hardly fathom. A long sigh signaled a fitting gesture of defeat, peeling herself away from the small writing desk for the moment to examine the extravagant gown that hung displayed like a prized jewel next to her. The veil and chest piece were adorned in exquisite jewels, some of which she'd never seen before. The gown itself flowed with the finest seams and silk money could buy, imported from the far east. However, her attention didn't linger there. Instead, her eyes fell to the rose, plucked from one of Ishgard's famous rose bushes. A gift from a friend so dear to her that, despite the brewing nightmare of reality, a longing still burned for something that could have been. Reaching out a hand she gathered the rose clip in her hand, holding it close to her and cradling it like a new born babe. As she squeezed, the memories came flooding back. His concern, his touch, the tenderness in his voice when he addressed her – how badly she wanted it all back. One long look around her new prison gave life to a flame of hope, possibly her last ditch effort, as she gathered the fountain pen once more to record her last thoughts before her fate was sealed. With the rose still clutched to her bosom, she began to let her thoughts flow as if she were facing him.

 _Al'kir,_

 _It is no secret that I am to be wed to Croix Silvaire on the Fourth Sun of the Sixth Umbral Moon. I can't in good conscience tell you that I am ecstatic for this life venture, for my heart belongs with another. I don't_...

A pause halted her pen before she could spell her next string of thoughts, unable to utter them even within the confines of her mind. A deep breath aided her heart, focusing on the urgency of her message. "I.." Her mouth struggled to form the simple words of what she felt, what she knew to be true ever since that night in the inn. "I love.." The pen shook, as did her voice, and for a moment she could feel the white hot of tears break and bleed down her cheeks. Scratching out the beginning of her last thought, she forced herself to continue, renewing the course of her train of thought that was steadily losing friction on its tracks.

 _As we traversed this land from the Seventh hell and back, I've had a lot of time to think about where I want my life to be, and who I wish to share it with. I envy you, and your freedom, and all of what you stand for. Your cold, unfeeling nerve brought out the worst in me, but I see now that I am a better person for it. I still have a lot of room to grow and many things to learn. But I wish.. I wish to share them with you. I love you, piss on the stars to tell me I'm wrong. This journey has shown me how much I need you, if now more than ever, so please–please don't give up on me. If this is to be the end of our venture, so be it. Please grant me one last boon, and tell me whether or not you feel the same. I need to know for the sake of my sanity, that I might've had something..anything other than this.._

 _Yours truly,_

 _I'rinae_

"I think it's ready.." I'rinae whispered, glancing over the words quickly before she folded and sealed it. As she turned to wake the sleeping Kyros, however, she was met with another face.

Croix cocked a twisted brow as his sloped nose pointed towards her accusingly, while holding the squirming lalafell by the neck and dangling far above the ground. As he stepped towards her, she backed away, until her backside met the cool marble banister of the balcony. "A love letter? How quaint.." he said, snatching the folded parchment from her. The ice in his stare chilled her to the core, with a glare so menacing she dared not fathom the thoughts running through his mind. "I suppose I'll have to discipline your behavior, right after I solve my rat problem.." His head turned towards Kyros, and a nasty grin split his visage. Extending his arm over the banister, he watched the lalafell writhe and kick while he slipped the letter into his tunic and held him over the chasm.

"No..no! Please, have mercy!" I'rinae begged, pleading for the life of her tiny friend as she watched him hang fulms away from death. Growing desperate, she collided with the elezen's side and clawed her way towards Kyros in a pressing effort to save him. "Croix, don't!"

"Too late.." he growled, snapping his elbow and flinging the lalafell down into the abyss, along with her letter to Al'kir.

I'rinae had paused for a brief moment to let the reality set in, before plunging her weakened fists into his side and screaming. "No! How could you?! You..you monster!"

A loud pop sent her flying backward towards the bed. A bright red hand print covered the majority of her face as she tried to stay conscious, the loud ringing in her ears sending sharp pains through her head. Still dazed from the sudden collision, she hadn't noticed the elezen now standing over her. His large fingers wrapped around the back of her neck and picked her up, tossing her against the bed. The same twisted smile now pointed towards her as his icy eyes fell upon her once more, tracing her form as he closed in to whisper in her ear. "I'm done playing these games, you're going to give me what I want...and no one is coming to your rescue.."


	12. Chapter 12

A whistling hum snaked through the chasm, as well as a thick layer of fog that seemed to serve as a heavy filter for the sun rays that desperately tried to split the murky gloom. Distant echoes of tumbling stones bounced between the walls, with one finding its mark against the back of a tiny bobbing head attached to a dangling body and listless limbs. The cavalier hat hung just underneath on a dry root, with the brightly prominent feather swaying against the passing breeze. The colliding stone had stirred him from a shock-induced slumber, at which point his arms and legs stiffened immediately as he saw himself suspended above an endless river that stretched on for mulms, followed by a long, loud scream.

As an extra measure his tiny hands clasped against chest and legs to make sure he was fully intact, and he let out a brief sigh of relief. "I'm alive! Ya 'ear that ye son of'a whore?! This bard is all but fallen!" Kyros cheered as he thrashed about, shaking his fist towards the heavens. However, his victory was short-lived as the branch that held him above the waiting river snapped, plunging him and his beloved hat into the waters below. Coming to the surface, he snatched his hat and peered up at the canyon walls. With the letter still snugly fit into his coat pocket, he drifted down the river in hopes of meeting a sandy bank soon, and an unrelenting determination set firmly on returning to Ishgard.

* * *

The steady pacing had lined up with the ticking of the grand old clock that hung as a centerpiece above the fireplace. The sweeping pendulum gave two full shakes before the lalafell would turn and repeat his steps, the same steps he'd been trailing for the past few bells. At the end of a long, oak dining table sat Croix, watching the display with a mild look of distaste as a hand nestled his temple. Tugging the cigar away from his lips, he propped his feet against the table and slid backwards in his arm chair. "Must you worry so much? The fall surely killed him, and whatever hope she had left of rekindling whatever that impressive display destroyed is at the bottom of the ravine.."

"I'd sure hope so! We don't need any more attention from those brutish Flames!" Popororo growled in rebuttal, breaking his pace and slamming his hands against the table. A heavy clang resounded as his many rings knocked against the polished wood, rivaling the sound of the crackling flames behind him. With a heavy sigh, he crossed his arms over his chest and gently closed his eyes, forcing himself to think more clearly. "And what of the boy?"

"What of him?" Croix curled a brow, stuffing his cigar into the ash tray.

"Does he know?" he probed, returning to his pacing across the rug that lay on the other end of the table. The fire gave light to a few beads of sweat that began to trickle down his brow. Popororo had stopped to witness a cruel smile split the elezen's triangular profile, with thick black plumes flowing from his nostrils. His worry had drifted to another cause, moving from what could have been to what might be. He patiently awaited his peer's answer, though not out of curiosity but fear. He'd always known Croix to be ruthless, which resulted in most of their dealings being fairly brief or nonexistent, if he could manage it. However, the look that twisted the man's face shook his core, and he was unsure if he wanted to know what dark thoughts were swirling around in that morbid imagination of his. The booming, thunderous roar from clearing his throat caused Popororo to jump slightly, and the elezen took to his feet, still holding the same greasy grin.

"The lady has done enough to break him...in fact, I think it would be just as well to invite them to a rehearsal dinner of sorts before the wedding, if only to prove that he really has naught else aside from some foolish amity for nothing but a common quicunque vult.." Croix's voice was almost as poisonous and menacing as the smile that cracked his lips. The idea of crushing someone's dreams gave him excitement beyond measure. Had he been anymore invested, he could dare say it caused a bit of arousal as well. As his wicked plans stewed while watching the flames dance across burning pine, his memory called his attention to another issue. An issue he'd forgotten since they'd left Ishgard. A hand moved up to massage his chin, and he called out to Popororo who'd still stood at the other end of the table, frozen in fear. "Though, now that I think about it, I recall seeing that meddlesome contact of yours..Risa, was it? All those savages look the same to me, though.."

The room went as silent as death, if only for a moment. Popororo's eyes widened at the name, but soon realized who they were talking about. With enough money, it wasn't hard keeping someone quiet. It might be expensive, but he knew the sun cat would have her price. A wave of a hand put the last of their worries to rest as Popororo returned the smile, albeit not as menacing but with similar intentions. "Don't worry about our contact, I'll take care of it.."

A curt bow and a small glass of whiskey parted the two for the night, and the lalafell was almost relieved to be out of the man's presence. He could swear a darkness emanated from him that engulfed everything close to him, and it was infectious. Pushing the diseased thoughts from his mind, the cleansing sensation of his pillows surrounding him fueled his legs and put an extra skip in his step towards home. The feeling of rest and relaxation called to him after such a stressful night so much so that he figured a bath might be in order. Coming to the door, he pulled the shawl tighter to conceal himself and pressed against the door, heaving a sigh of relief upon hearing it shut. Pulling off the shawl, he turned and froze in place as he caught glimpse of two bright golden eyes peering at him from the darkness. "Well, welcome home, though's tad bit late t'be skulking 'bout, 'idnit?"

Popororo looked wildly around the room for his lackies, only to see them tied up and bruised in a corner. They were knocked out cold, with sheets tied around their mouths and hands. Risa turned her attention to his pets and sighed, getting up from Popororo's comfy mountain of pillows. "Oh them? Didn't much care for my babysittin' methods, so I put 'em in timeout.." she said, moving carefully and slowly towards the trembling lalafell. "But now that _daddy's_ home, there's business to discuss, isn't there?"

"Y-you can't s-scare me! Y-you know you c-can't touch me...I-I-I have diplomatic i-immunity!" Popororo cowered against the door as the sun cat drew closer to him, holding an eerie grin.

"That s'posed to mean somethin' to me, rat?" Risa growled, her tail flicking back and forth as she comfortably sharpened her claws with her blade. "So what's this trick doin' with your 'precious desert jewel'? Or do I need to start diggin'–"

"I SOLD HER TO HIM! It was a business venture, I swear! Just business! I don't know what he's been doing with her, I just wanted a cut of the treasure.." he pleaded, his back pressed firmly against the door. He could feel her eyes burning into him with an intense golden ferocity. He had to think fast, to save his own skin. "I-I'll give you a cut! Up front, if you want–anything! Just don't hurt me.." He was surprised to see her hesitate and back away, relieving his muscles from the tight curl he'd contorted into.

The miqo'te's ears flattened as she took his words into consideration, mulling it over before she gave him her answer. Sheathing her dagger, her tail gently curled around the tiny lalafell's chin and cradled it. "Hm, much obliged..I'll take that payment before I leave here.." she teased, flicking her tail at him as it let him drop face first into the floor. "But I warn ye now, if he so much as crinkles a hair on 'er head, ye best bet I'll be coming back for yer hide..an' his, fer any matter.."

"Understood.." Popororo growled under his breath, climbing to his feet and moving towards his treasury. It was quite a feat, but he finally counted and bagged twenty million gil and begrudgingly handed it off to the miqo'te, as well as the invitations to the dinner. "You'll get the other half at the dinner, I promise..I'll even throw in a little extra if you can deliver those invitations!" he added earnestly, watching as Risa examined the gold-embroidered envelopes.

"An' to whom am I deliverin' them?" she inquired, giving them one more look over before noticing there was no address or name.

Dabbing a cloth to his sweaty brow, Popororo propped himself up on his pillow throne and answered hurriedly. "The two elezen gentlemen, of course..her _friends_.."

"Mhm.." Risa narrowed her gaze, her face still pointed towards the invitations. "And when is this dinner you mentioned?"

"The night before the wedding, across the next two suns.." he added, finally catching his breath as he'd calmed down from their ordeal. The soothing cushioning from his mountain of pillows brought him comfort, though his nerves were still on high alert in the presence of the sun cat. A wave of relief filtered through him as she tucked the envelopes in her bag and made her way towards the door with the two large sacks of gil slung over her shoulders.

"I'd best be goin' then..we'll be in touch.." A wink and the flick of a tail signaled her exit as she disappeared out into the night.

He couldn't think of a time when he'd been so happy to hear that door clamp shut, though the silence had immediately been shattered when his two goons woke from their small coma. "Shut up!" he screeched, using his tiny fingers to massage his temples as he felt a head-splitting ache quake through his ears. Two more days and this would all be over. The girl would be Croix's problem from the time they sign the papers, and the vault will give them all the money they could ever want or dream of having. They would be untouchable. He'd even stopped to consider moving away from this horrid city and going east. Or retiring to Costa de Sol. The possibilities were seemingly endless. Though, there was a worry he couldn't quite place that nagged in the back of his mind. Something they'd overlooked. With the thoughts of a calming bath with lavender oils and sea salts calling to him, he felt it hard to focus on such distant concerns at the moment and gave in to his desires. If it was anything urgent, he was sure to remember after a good night's rest, or so he'd hoped.

* * *

It'd been so long since she'd been to Western Thanalan, Risa had forgotten the look of the countryside as it was bathed in silvery moonlight. A yawn told her she was running short of time, and made her way towards Nophica's Wells to pick up one last payment before taking her haul back to Ishgard. Taking in the crisp night air, she took a seat on one of the crates and sat the sacks at her sides to rest before taking the trek back up several flights of stairs. The sound of the flowing river put her as ease given how rough the night had been. The tranquil rustling of water clouded her senses as she took a moment to close her eyes and truly rest.

"H-help me.."

A familiar voice carried on the wind, snatching her back into reality. Though it was muffled by the rushing waters of the river, it sounded close. Moving the sacks to the floor, Risa took a step off the boarded outpost and towards the river. The moon's reflection was badly distorted but shined brightly against the surface none the less, and as her eyes followed the waters towards the small sandy embankment below her, she'd soon spotted the source of the voice. "Kyros?" With a tilted brow, Risa picked up the soaked lalafell and brought him over to the docks to dry. He looked and smelled like he'd been laying there for days, with his hat being the only dry part of him. He was murmuring to her, fighting to make coherent words and sentences but was too weak to do so. After a brief investigation of his clothes, they showed no tears or scratches. A strong feeling that something was amiss took over her senses while continuing her investigation, spotting a blotched envelope lodged in his coat pocket. With a quick flick of the wrist, she'd snatched it from him and tore it open, at which point the lalafell thrashed with every bit of strength left in him to grab it back. She'd disregarded his body that had slumped over in a heap and tried to read the faded letters, making out enough to cause some heavy alarm.

"Give...give back...needs to find Al..Al'kir...in Ishgard..in...in danger..."

Kyros fought to speak over the river, catching Risa's attention as she turned back towards him and hoisted the two sacks over her shoulder while tucking the small man under her arm. She'd now found the source of her doubts, with the letter making them more concrete than she'd wanted. Adrenaline shot through her veins as the sun cat made her way towards the airship landing, with a vengeful hatred boiling in her stomach that made the five flights of stairs less painful than they actually were. "Then we'd be'er get a move on, friend-o.."

* * *

The droning chime of the bell tower had faded so weakly against the ale that, had it been any more urgent, it still wouldn't have moved the apathetic dragoon that had draped himself across the one of the tables of the tavern. After much goading, Gibrillont had finally given up on lifting his spirits and let him be. As much as he didn't want to see a good knight waste away, he figured if the man had anything to live for he would've sobered up by the second sun. When the dawn greeted them for the fourth time, he knew it wouldn't be long until the ale had finally claimed him. Another plate of food lay to waste next to his listless body; an attempt at getting him to put something in his stomach other than rot. A somber smile cracked his lips when he saw Marcelloix join his forlorn comrade and went back to his duties. The two men had created an unspoken agreement to keep an eye on the dragoon in shifts, and Marcelloix couldn't be more grateful for the help despite Al'kir's relentless dejection. Snagging the cup of ale from Al'kir's limp and lifeless hand, he wrought a grumble from the dragoon that soon doused his hopes as soon as they rose. "Gimme...gimme another.."

Marcelloix wasn't surprised to hear a disgruntled groan when the empty tankard clapped against the bar, followed by a frustrated sigh from himself. "No, I won't let you drink yourself to death, this is silly.." The older elezen regained his seat next to the dragoon, with his trusty carbuncle taking a seat atop Al'kir's back and cooing comfortably. Marcelloix shook his head towards the carbuncle and made an effort to shoo him off as to not add to their friend's distress. After exchanging a glare the glowing creature turned up it's button nose and leaped into Marcelloix's lap instead.

"She played me, Marce..this was all just some ploy to get her into Ishgard.." Al'kir grumbled, slumping into the seat next to him while burying his whiskered face in his hands. "And like a fool I trusted her, it was against my better judgment at first but I never listen to my gut..and then I fell in love with her–"

"That's where this story doesn't add up, I'm afraid.." Marcelloix chimed in, adjusting his glasses as he dove further into his thoughts.

"What doesn't add up? The fact that I'm a hopeless idiot?" the dragoon barked back, using his fists to rub his tired eyes. The fatigue and constant inebriation had done quite a number on his complexion. The undersides of his eyes had turned so dark and his cheeks so flushed with color, one could almost guess he was wearing some rouge. "I should've left our interaction stale, instead I got invested in her, the thought that I might experience love again..I was blinded, and now she's abandoned us, with the clue to the last portal, no doubt–"

"Actually, m'friend, _I_ have that.." A melodic voice called to them from across the tavern from a dark cloaked figure hiding in the shade of a barely lit corner of the stairwell. As the slender figure came into the light, they recognized her immediately.

"Risa!"

The two men shouted in unison, their faces lighting up once they caught a full glimpse of her. Out from behind her, another stepped forward. A small rugged-looking lalafell wearing a grand cavalier hat adorned with a vibrant plume. Risa took a glance down towards the lalafell while holding a smug grin, and dropped her bag to the floor with a heavy thud. "I foun' this one floatin' on the breath of a river headin' towards the sea, ilms from death, an' he wove me quite the tale..I believe ye boys should lend 'im an ear.."

"Kyros!" Marcelloix called out, overcharged with happiness from this small reunion. "Kyros..where have you been? We were looking all over.."

The lalafell took a seat across from the two and remained eerily silent, trying to focus his thoughts into clearly coherent sentences. The shock from recollecting everything that had happened dug into his nerves, causing a jolt through his spine that made him shudder at the thought. With a final gulp, he decided the best order of operations was to start from the beginning. "I-I stowed away in m'lady's bag, 'cause I didn't believe none o' that hogwash he was spoutin'..turns out I was right, the whorseson's nothin' but a dirty, greasy lil' gobermouch and now Miss I'rinae is in danger–"

"Danger from what?! Too much money? Is your brain too small to realize she was pretending?" Al'kir spat, slamming his fist against the table.

"Oi, oi! You's not the unlucky sap that got 'himself flung off a cliff, aye!" Kyros retorted.

"That's because I knew when to duck out, maybe you should do the same! It might help you live longer!"

"Wot part o' _the lass is in danger_ didn't sit right with ye the first time around?"

"The part where I should actually care–"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Marcelloix screamed, with his open palms colliding with the table with such force that it shook dirt loose from the nearby fireplace mantle. A fist clasped around the wide, thick leather brim of Al'kir's armor and yanked him upward so the two men met nose to nose. A fury had taken control of the usually mild-mannered elezen, enough to induce a shaking fit of anger that made his breath stutter on every short exhale. "Now ye listen here ye dolt! I 'ave had it up t' _HERE_ wit' yer sour attitude! Do ye truly believe wha' yer head be tellin' ye about th' lass?! Insufferable whinin' 'n wailin' be all ye've been besides havin' sand in yer arse! Now ye listen t' me 'n listen real good, th' lass loves ye, 'n ye're nah doin' anythin' t' help her, instead jus' sittin' here feelin' sorry fer yourself! Aft all th' time we've spent together as a group, I would reckon ye would 'ave more sense than wha' ye're showin' me, or be that th' spirits I smell on ye? Get yer arse up 'n sober up! We be goin' t' go aft her!"

The fierceness of Marcelloix's outburst made the lalafell shoot to his feet, as well as leaving him and Risa with an astonished yet intrigued expression. Crossing her arms over her chest, the grin returned to the sun cat as she tucked her arms over her bosom. "There's that filthy Lominsan pirate tongue I've been' waitin' on! I knew ye were no Ishgardian man, Marce.."

It took a moment for the anger to break, at which point he slowly sat Al'kir back down in his seat and let his grip fall, still shaking slightly from the episode. Steadying his glasses, he made a hand motion in an effort to apologize for scaring his brightly lit companion as well as his friends who remained standing in stunned silence. "Please–do forgive me, I lost my temper.." His green eyes settled on the table to keep from looking around the room, feeling a tinge of shame for letting that much vulgarity slip from his highly educated lips.

They all turned their attention towards Al'kir who let out a lengthy sigh. His hand clapped against the older elezen's shoulder as he shook his head before addressing the small party. "Look, guys, I appreciate what you're trying to do but..you can't change what she's chosen, she loves him..not me.."

Pulling out a weathered envelope from her satchel, Risa held it out towards Al'kir. The letters on the front read his name but were almost completely faded, like the letter had been soaking in water for a long period of time. "Before that poisonous statement drives ye even more insane, I suggest ye read this.."

The dragoon seized the letter with a quick snap of the wrist and flung it open with the same motion. He couldn't doubt it was her handwriting, as she liked to draw her M's and W's with an odd flair that he didn't quite understand. A lot of the letters were smeared or badly faded, but he could read most of the message. As the last few words passed through his mind, his jaw dropped. "She...she loves me.."

"That's wot we been tryin' t' tell ye! Ye half-witted addlepate!" Kyros growled, stuffing his arms firmly across his chest while giving Al'kir a fiery glare. "I still can't believe ye fell fer that garbage he was sprayin' – owe!"

Marcelloix thumped the lalafell in the back of the head with a firm flick of his finger before inaudibly asking if he could see the letter as well. It was indeed authentic, and read as though she felt trapped in this whole endeavor. The feeling of panic and longing leaped off the page in such an urgency that he'd never witnessed before. Coming to the end of the letter, he took a moment of silence and sat quietly while contemplating their next move in his head as for a few other things. "Hm..seems we were all played, though not by her, however.." he said, using his ring finger to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose after skimming through the letter one last time. "Well, what do we do now?"

The few exchanged looks between each other while Risa rummaged through her pack, pulling out two gold-embroidered envelopes that'd seen some significant wear from being stuffed in the bottom of her pouch. Aside from some crumples and charcoal stains, they conveyed their message clearly, though there were only two. Judging the situation, Al'kir carefully considered their current advantages. Croix surely thought Kyros was dead, and therefore never received the letter. If they were going to attend this dinner, they had to go in with a plan and a clear head. "I say we sleep on it, I need a shave, and Risa.."

"Hm?" The sun cat turned her attention to him instantly.

"I might make use of your delivery services..after I've had time to concentrate on what I want to say in response.." he said, recovering I'rinae's letter from Marcelloix's grasp and skimming through the words again. "T'would be rude to keep the lady waiting.."

* * *

Al'kir prepared the sack of coin as payment, and sat staring at the blank piece of parchment before him. He was unsure of where to begin, as the feelings came flooding back from the time they'd met to the time they'd parted. A whirlwind of emotions tore at his gut while the quill awaited his words, shaking gently from the unsteady tapping of his foot. He was nervous, but not because he was about to put his deepest inner thoughts on paper, but of what might be going on. The thought of her in danger sent waves of panic and anger through him that he'd not felt before. The constant worry of her well-being, the struggle of reaching into her hopelessness that painted itself across the water-stained letter. The growing storm lit a fire in his mind, and from it spewed words he thought he'd never write.

 _My dearest I'rinae,_

 _In vain did I attempt to smother the first sparks of my affection for you, unsure as I was about my readiness to create such a bond of mutual trust with another._

 _You continually tried my bulwark, wearing down my resistance over ceaseless teasings._

 _After numerous moments together that I shan't ever forget; steadily did the thought of going our separate ways, of experiencing life without you, become unbearable._

 _So it was with great pain that I learned that you belonged to another._

 _A pain that turned my sweetening feelings sour, as I beleived you had played me for a fool and deceived my heart._

 _The anguish I felt grew into unfettered resentment toward you, a fact that I regret deeply._

 _Your words bring me great comfort; to know that you truly felt the same makes me joyous beyond expression._

 _The embers of my emotions have once again caught fire._

 _I feel it shall burn until it is sated or I am consumed by it._

 _I'rinae, wait for me._

 _Al'kir_

"It's done.." Al'kir leaned back in the creaky wooden chair, folding it and sealing it after one last check. For such a large torrent of emotions, it certainly didn't seem as long as he expected it to be. It got the point across, however, and that was enough. Handing it off to Risa along with the sack of coin, he continued to sit quietly while staring at the raging winter howling against the window. By this time tomorrow they'd be face to face once more. The beat of his heart sped up at the thought; the thunderous booms echoing up through his ears. She would be safe once again, somehow. He was going to make sure of that. When he heard the sound of the door snapping shut as Risa exited, a triumphant smile cracked his lips. "Hang in there, Rin..we're on our way."


End file.
